If God does Exist
by meede
Summary: ini adalah kisah tentang dua manusia yang terjebak dalam kungkungan normalitas. Dibelenggu dalam kodrat aneh yang memicu pertengkaran atas kewajaran, rasa sayang dan kepercayaaan pada Tuhan. Taehyung tau, dia bukan seorang pelaknat sejati, sedangkan Hoseok sadar, dirinya terlahir mencintai Tuhan dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya / VHOPE, BTS, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung.
1. Chapter 1 - intro

"Aku malaikat yang akan membuat kau membenci Tuhan.." - Kim Taehyung

"Jika malaikat memang ada, aku yakin dia tidak akan membawa jerigen bensin dan satu pemantik di tangan lain, berdiri lemah dan memaki Tuhan diatas alatar gereja"

\- Jung Hoseok

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Seok Jin

Kim Namjoon

Jeon Jungkook

* * *

 **If God do Exist**

 **Intro**

 _siapa yang baik?_

 _TUHAN_

 _Siapa yang sabar?_

 _TUHAN_

 _Siapa yang memberimu kehidupan?_

 _TUHAN_

 _benarkah?_

 _lalu kenapa dia menghancurkan ku seperti ini?_

 _\- mungkin dia hanya sedang memberimu cobaan -_

 _persetan._

 _dia hanya egois dan masokis terbesar dalam sejarah kehidupan._

* * *

Bahwa dalam hidup, taehyung tahu, sedikitnya ada seribu kemungkinan untuk gagal dan terpuruk

tapi dalam seribu itu, bukankah ada satu persen keberhasilan dan kebahagiaan?

angin malam membawa impiannya terbang, taehyung yang malang terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekadar kembali merajut impian. dia sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke belakang, tanpa melirik impiannya yang sudah menghilang.

mungkin ini yang dikatakan bagian-bagian kecerobohan yang tak pernah diperkirakan manusia, bahwa dalam hidup, bagaimanapun taatnya dirimu,

terkadang Tuhan terlalu bahagia membentuk siksaan.

* * *

 **BTS**

* * *

menjadi seorang pria miskin dengan wajah mendingan bukan modal utama menggapai kesuksesan. jaman sekarang bukan hanya kemampuan berpikirmu atau sikap santunmu yang menjadi modal sukses gemilang. bahwa siapa orangtuamu, dan dari keluarga seperti apa kau berasal. nyatanya menjadi hal yang dinomor satukan.

pria itu tersenyum miris menatap pantulan wajahnya didepan cermin. bukan, bukan wajah ini yang dia harapkan diwariskan orangtuanya, setidaknya dia tidak akan merengek atau berguling ditanah jika saja orangtuanya meninggalkan nama baik dan sebidang tanah luas dipinggiran kota, tak apa, wajah buruk tak masalah baginya yang penting bagaimana dia nanti melanjutkan hidup.

karena sungguh, setampan apapun dirimu

kau tetap butuh nasi dan uang untuk melanjutkan hidup.

memang siapa yang akan kenyang tiap hari hanya dengan memandangi cermin yang mana terdapat pantulan wajah tampan mu disana.

sungguh, jika boleh memilih dia ingin terlahir buruk rupa asal dari keluarga kaya.

* * *

 **BTS**

* * *

terlalu munafik jika taehyung bilang dia adalah bulan paling bersinar, nyatanya sekarang dia bahkan tak mampu menerangi diantara gelap yang paling gelap kehidupan.

dia terlalu lelah menimang, melanjutkan hidup atau memilih mati diatas kasur keras dan kasar disudut kamarnya.

suara keran air diluar menyadarkannya kembali ke kehidupan. oh benar. ada satu orang lain yang masih tersisa disini selain dirinya.

harus bagaimana? apakah aku harus pergi sekarang? pasti dia akan menganggapku beban.

pikiran-pikiran asing mulai menggapai kepalanya. rasanya terlalu berat, dari semua hal buruk yang terjadi padanya, kenyataanya prasangkanyalah yang paling buruk.

dia tidak bahagia, dia terlalu senewen bahkan dengan bisikan hatinya sendiri.

ruangan kecil itu sudah tidak terlihat manusiawi, sejak satu minggu lalu.

saat semua mimpi taehyung hancur bersamaan dengan suara sirine mobil kepolisian dan tatapan menghakimi para tetangga.

setelah itu, taehyung sadar, kedepannya hidupnya tak akan pernah sama lagi.

mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuknya berlari ke gereja.

* * *

 **BTS**

* * *

Jimin masih menatap jendela kamar lantai dua disebrang jalan. itu adalah kegiatan yang dilakukannya sejak seminggu lalu.

 _'the nomor you are calling is not active, please..'_ lagi-lagi Jimin mencoba menekan tombol satu dilayar sentuh segi empat yang selalu digenggamnya. mode paggilan cepat yang sudah jadi prioritasnya, ada di angka nomor satu.

jawabanya sama. lagi-lagi sama, suara perempuan yang membosankan.

bukan suara berat yang menyambutnya manja nan menggemaskan yang selalu dia rindukan.

Jimin mendesah, menjatuhkan benda kotak segi empat digenggamanya. mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur empuk yang seprainya diganti dua hari sekali oleh para abdi setianya.

"setidaknya, kau aktifkan handphone mu tae, agar aku berhenti merasa cemas seperti ini…" bisiknya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

* * *

 **BTS**

* * *

kata orang, wajah tampan bisa menjadi modal hidup yang memuaskan. sejak dulu seok jin sebenarnya tidak suka, tidak pernah suka. terlahir tampan dengan rupa yang selalu orang lain inginkan, bukanlah menjadi prioritas utamanya.

dia selalu iri pada mereka yang tak setampan dirinya tapi sangat beruntung dalam hidunya.

bahkan persedian di kulkas sudah benar-benar habis.

hari ini mungkin dia dan adiknya tak akan makan apapun.

apakah air putih saja cukup? aaah benar, masih ada air yang bisa memuaskan dahaga.

"kenapa dia tak mau keluar kamar? apakah dia tahu bahwa aku sangat khawatir" Seok Jin kembali mengintip kedalam kamar bercat kayu didepannya. pintunya yang sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan keadaan kamar yang jauh dari kata normal.

bantal, guling, buku-buku bahkan pecahan gelas berserakan dimana-mana. Seok Jin ingin masuk, tapi lagi-lagi niatannya terhalang oleh tatapan rapuh disudut ruangan.

yang seolah selalu berkata dalam diam, dengan mata tajamnya yang menikam

'Hyung, jika kau masuk selangkah saja, aku akan mati'

seok Jin kembali mendesah

"harus dengan apa aku mendekatimu dan membawa mu kembali hidup tae, bukan hanya kau yang tersiksa dan menanggung malu disini, aku pun, aku pun sama tersiksa" rintihnya, kristal bening itu kembali turun tanpa menimbulkan isakan sedikitpun.

seok jin lelah, kehilangan sorot ceria adiknya, tawa manja dan lembutnya, tatapan penuh cinta adiknya hilang bersama sirine mobil kepolisian seminggu lalu.

diusia 18 tahun, taehyung mengalami kekecewaan terberat dalam hidup. yang mampu menyiksanya hingga seumur hidup.

yang mungkin juga akan menjadi racun termanis sekaligus terpahit dalam hidup Kim seok Jin.

* * *

 **BTS**

* * *

dia tidak pernah tahu, hidup seperti apa yang benar-benar rusak, yang dia tahu, hidup akan berjalan normal ketika kau berperilaku normal layaknya apa yang diperintahkan Tuhan dalam ayat-ayat di kitab injil yang sangat rutin dia baca. mendengarkan khotbah pendeta setiap minggu ibadah, mengikuti pemberkataan selayakanya jemaat yang taat.

Hoesok yakin, semua orang akan bahagia dan hidup sejahtera jika mereka melakukan itu.

yang dia tidak tahu, jika Tuhan sejatinya adalah penulis skenario jahat paling veteran yang pernah ada.

tersenyum bukan solusi, menangis pun bukan pilihan.

saat dirinya melihat, pantulan sosok paling menyedihkan di bumi.

yang sejak saat itu, dia sadar, mungkin Tuhan yang sangat dia agungkan pun, bisa menjadi penjahat paling profesional dalam kehidupan seorang pria kecil dengan sekaleng jerigen dan pemantik api di halaman gereja.

TBC

* * *

HMM, apa yah, yah semoga kalian suka saja. aku hanya merasa, pelarian terbaik adalah dengan menulis apa yang aku rasakan, sedih, kecewa, mengutuk? atau bahkan membenci objek tak kast mata atas semua kesulitan hidup yang terjadi? numpahkan semuanya dalam bentuk kata-kata. tidak, aku tidak sedang membeni sesutu yang mungkin kalian pikirkan sekarang.

Sebenarnya, aku terlalu menikmati semua kata-kata yang ditulis **mokuji**. boleh aku memanggilnya sunbaenim? even dia bahkan mungkin tidak akan tahu tulisan ini. tapi i really become a fan of Mokuji sunbaenim. hehehe

hay, aku harap kalian mau meninggalkan review, aku mencintai kalian semua. dalam bentuk kata maupun secara membisu.

hmm ini akan berchapter. terimakasih

jika ingin dilanjut, kalian bisa bilang di kotak review, jika tidak ada yang mereview, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kisah ini. dan boom akan hilang dari statistik ffn.


	2. Chapter 2 - Grey Town

_entah sejak kapan ini dimulai_

 _siang ku tahu-tahu berubah jadi malam. dan sebaliknya malam berubah jadi siang. mataku tak bisa berkompromi. tak pernah mau terpejam bahkan saat jarum itu menunjukan waktu jam 5 pagi. sial. aku bahkan tak sadar bahwa sekarang duniaku benar-benar jungkir balik._

 _ada sedikit penyeselan._

 _sesak, sungguh sesak, tapi aku tidak tahu ini dimulai sejak kapan, tahu-tahu saja semunya menjadi abu-abu._

 _kota abu-abu, jalan abu-abu, gedung abu-abu. semuanya jadi abu-abu_

 _ini mungkin sebagian kecil dari revolusi hidupku yang dulu berwarna._

 _ah, aku lupa, kalau mereka semua ternyata hanya ilusi belaka._

 **If God do Exist**

Jung Hosoek

Kim Taehyung

Kim Seok Jin

Kim Namjoon

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung (Jeonkook)

 **Grey Town**

* * *

Seok Jin melihat pantulan warna pelangi dalam genangan air disalah satu jalan aspal berlubang, sisa hujan semalam. tersenyum. getir, rasanya kenapa berbeda. pelangi disisa-sisa cipratan air bahkan terlihat sangat buruk, bercampur dengan ludah dan kotoran anjing yang mungkin pernah singgah dilubang jalan tersebut.

pelangi yang indah pun akan terlihat buruk jika terpantul dari sisa hujan dibumi.

ah, benar, seok jin tahu, kalau bumi akan membuat semuanya buruk saat ini.

dia pikir saat ini, dunia nyata sedang dalam fase buruk-buruknya.

"Hyung, kau melamun?" tiba-tiba saja dia ditarik kedunia nyata, oleh bisikan lembut seorang pria disampingnya.

"berhentilah melamun saat berjalan, itu bisa membahayangkan nyawamu tahu, lihat mobil-mobil yang berjalan brutal itu hyung" Lagi, Seok Jin kembali ditarik kedunia nyata. bukan dunia abu-abu yang selama ini dia lihat. dia berpaling ke arah sosok pria tinggi disampingnya yang dengan posesif memegang tangannya. seolah dia adalah seorang bayi besar yang akan menghilang kapan saja.

seok jin tersenyum sekilas, terlihat tulus.

si pria terlihat bahagia, membalas senyum seok jin dengan sempurna.

dia tidak tahu, kalau sebenarnya seok jin sedang pura-pura tersenyum.

* * *

BTS

* * *

Taehyung sedang menimbang, apakah yang kiri atau yang kanan.

dia benar-benar tidak tahu, jika yang kanan mungkin dia akan mengalami proses penghabisan yang cukup cepat. tidak perlu waktu merasa sesak, tahu-tahu matanya sudah terpejam begitu saja.

yang kiri, terlalu beresiko, tapi efeknya sungguh luar biasa. dia akan mengalami fase paling sakit dan paling sesak. mungkin juga sedikit perih dan ngilu, baru dia bisa terpejam dalam damai. yah jika memang kedamian mau datang setelah dia mencaci maki Tuhan. memang cukup beresiko, tapi efeknya benar-benar luar biasa.

Taehyung sudah lupa rasa sakit, alih-alih yang biasa saja, Taehyung butuh yang beresiko. setidaknya disaat dia memilih mati, dia harus merasa sakit terlebih dulu.

setidaknya dia pikir, mungkin itu akan adil.

Tuhan menyakitinya, maka dia akan membalasnya, dengan mengejek Tuhan melalui dua botol digenggamnya.

yang satu racun tikus, yang lainnya hanya obat tidur kelebihan dosis.

Taehyung tersenyum.

setelah ini, Seok Jin pasti akan menjerit kesetan.

* * *

BTS

* * *

Seok Jin berjalan cepat menuju tempat tinggalnya, tempat tinggal dia bersama adik tercintanya. benarkah?. setidaknya hari ini dia yakin bisa menarik adiknya yang sudah seminggu ini mengurung diri di kamar. seok jin punya kabar baik. mungkin ini bisa sedikit mengahapus keterpurukan adiknya yang sudah meradang. dia sudah dapat pekerjaan yang, meskipun tidak seberapa, setidaknya bisa membina hidupnya dan hidup adiknya ke depan. dan mungkin juga bisa kembali menyusun potongan-potongan rasa sakit yang sudah setahun ini adiknya rasakan.

Seok Jin tersenyum, bagaimanapun aku akan melakukannya dengan benar, taehyung.

bisiknya lirih.

krieeeet..

deritan pintu itu terdengar menyedihkan. gesekan antara daun pintu dengan lantai kotor yang dipijaknya. aah kenapa semuanya terdengar menyedihakan.

"aku pulang, tae-ya" ucap seok jin saat memasuki rumah. sebenarnya dia tahu, tidak akan pernah ada jawaban dari adiknya itu, tapi dia tetap berusaha, bagaimanapun dia tinggal dengan manusia lain di rumah ini. sesepi apapun dia harus tetap menunjukan bahwa seok jin atau taehyung tidak sendirian.

seok jin mengayunkan langkahnya menuju kamar dilantai dua, dengan pintu yang dicat sewarna kayu. tertutup rapat.

"tumben" bisik seok jin.

"apa taehyung keluar?" seok jin bertanya-tanya, entah pada siapa pertanyaan tersebut ditujukan. mungkin untuk dirinya sendiri. didorongnya pintu tersebut

dikunci.

seok jin mendesah. dia tidak tahu, ini baik atau justru buruk. setelah seminggu mengurung diri di kamar dengan pintu kamar yang selalu terbuka sedikit celah, tba-tiba saja sore ini kamar taehyung tertutup. dikunci rapat.

bahkan seok jin tidak tahu, apakah adiknya ini ada di dalam.

"tae-ya, jika kau di dalam, maukah kau tunjukan setidaknya memberi sinyal bahwa kau ada disana?" tidak ada, hanya suara sepi yang menjawab. seok jin berpikir sejenak. apakah adiknya keluar? ke rumah Jimin?

buru-buru ditepisnya pemikiran itu, tidak mungkin. bahkan terakhir kali taehyung menjerit kesetan begitu nama Jimin disebut.

"baiklah, aku punya kunci lain, apakah aku harus masuk?" lagi-lagi seok jin bermonolog. dia menimbang-nimbang tentang masuk secara paksa terhadap wilayah teritori adiknya itu, masa bodoh. dia terlalu khawatir, setelah seminggu ini adiknya berperilaku seperti mati, seok jin tidak yakin mana yang terbaik.

bersikap seperti orang mati, dengan pintu kamar terbuka. atau pintu kamar taehyung yang tiba-tiba terkunci rapat. keduanya bukan hal yang benar.

kamar terbuka lebih baik daripada kamar tertutup. jadi sekarang seok jin sedang menuruni tangga, menuju gelas kecil di rak bawah televisi dirumahnya. mencari kunci kecil untuk membuka wilayah teritori taehyung yang sulit dijamah sejak seminggu lalu.

dapat. kunci kecil itu tersimpan dengan benar ditempatnya.

seok jin buru-buru berlari menaiki tangga. memasukan kunci tersebut ke lubang kunci pintu kamar taehyung. dan dalam satu kali putar, pintu tersebut terbuka.

dan hal pertama yang seok Jin lihat adalah, tubuh berbaring adiknya, dengan busa yang hampir kering dimulutnya.

seok jin bahkan tidak punya waktu menjerit.

* * *

BTS

* * *

"Hoseok-ah, seminggu lagi natal, apa yang kau inginkan" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang menyantap sarapan dalam porsi sedang. hoseok tersenyum, dia turunkan sumpit ditangan kirinya. kemudian menatap wajah pria paruh baya di depannya.

"aku hanya berharap ayah selalu bahagia, dan Tuhan yesus melindungi keluarga kita" jawab hoseok, senyum tulusnya bertengger manis diujung bibirnya.

"aku pikir kau akan meminta dinikahkan dengan salah satu gadis jemaat di gereja kita" tau-tau saja dari arah dapur suara seorang wanita menginterupsi senyum hoseok. kadung senyum tersebut digantikan dengan sikap pura-pura cemberut yang dilakukan hoseok.

"aku belum berpikir sampai sana ibu, bahkan aku baru lulus kuliah, dan masih ingin belajar theologi satu tahun kedepan" jawaban hoseok kontan mengundang tawa pria didepannya, yang tadi dipanggil hoseok dengan sebutan ayah.

"jadi kau ingin jadi pendeta?" tanya ayah hosoek, sambil menyuapkan kembali sarapannya. kali ini ibunya yang didapur sudah ikutan bergabung dengan perbincangan ayah-anak tersebut, tersenyum menunggu jawaban hoseok.

"sebenarnya aku memang sempat berpikir begitu, tapi aku hanya ingin belajar saja dulu, meresapi keagungan Tuhan setiap hari" jawab hoseok, pandangannya menerawang ke arah jendela.

jika ditanya, apa yang paling hoseok kagumi di dunia ini? apa yang paling hoseok bersyukur setiap hari?

tentu saja, Tuhan.

tuhan telah memberi hosoek kehidupan mewah yang sederhana, dia memiliki orangtua yang sempurna, keluarga yang harmonis. adik kecil yang membanggakan, semuanya sempurna, dan lengkap.

dan hoseok selalu yakin, kalau Tuhan benar-benar baik kepada semua umatnya.

dia sehat, semua orang yang dia kenal sangat bahagia.

hidupnya, sangat normal dan sempurna.

"kau masih ingat Min Yoongi?" suara ibunya menginterupsi lamunan hosoek, mengembalikan kembali kesadarannya dari acara melamun dan bersyukur pada Tuhan.

"huh? yoongi?" hoseok berpikir sejenak, menarik beberapa memori lama dalam ingatnya.

"ah, yoongi noona?" jawab hosoek, setelah ingatan-ingatnnya berhasil mengambil alih dalam otak kecilnya, memberi proses stimulan tentang perasaan rindu pada sosok gadis yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"iyaa, dia sudah kembali dari LA, sudah menyelesaikan studi musiknya. katanya dia sekarang tinggal di pinggir kota, kemarin dia menelpon ibu" ibunya menjelaskan. hosoek berbinar bahagia, aah rasanya senang mendengar kabar gadis pemarah itu kembali.

"mungkin dia akan berkunjung saat natal, bersikap sopanlah pada yoongi, siapa tahu kalian berjodoh" ayahnya tiba-tiba saja berujar, sambil berdiri untuk menyimpan piring kotor bekas sarapannya di meja tempat cucian. meledek anakanya yang saat ini memerah sempurna. entah menahan kesal, malu atau tersipu? tersipu? benarkah

"aku tidak suka wanita lebih tua ayah" jawab hoseok, ayahnya tertawa kecil. ibunya hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap anaknya yang terkadang kekanakan.

"kurasa dia makin cantik hosoek, kau pasti akan suka" ibunya menimpali, hosoek cemberut, menatap sarapannya gusar.

"apakah ini semacam perbincangan pernikahan saat sarapan?" tau-tau saja dari arah pintu dapur terdengar suara riang, itu jung jeonkook, adik hosoek yang cerdas. satu lagi kesempurnaan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya.

"berhenti muncul tiba-tiba jeon, cepat sarapan dalam lima menit, aku yang akan mengantarmu ke sekolah" Hoseok berdiri, membereskan piring bekas sarapannya. tidak berniat melanjutkan pembicaran yang menurutnya penting tidak penting itu. ibunya terkekeh melihat sikap hosoek yang berubah kesal mencurigakan, menurutnya.

jeongkook duduk, dan bersiap menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. dan berhenti saat hoseok tiba-tiba saja memukul pelan kepalanya.

"berdoa dulu, baru kau masukan nasi itu ke mulutmu" ujar hosoek tersenyum pada adiknya.

* * *

BTS

* * *

seoul terlalu ceria. musim diangin dan natal. perpaduan sempurna.

Yoongi baru saja membeli keperluan natalanya disalah satu toko kelontong dekat apartemennya.

Hidup sendiri di seoul, membuatnya harus mempersiapakan natal sendirian, kelaurganya masih tertinggal di LA, mengurusi bisnis pariwisata keluarga disana.

sebenarnya Yoongi tdak sendirian disini, ada kekasih kecilnya yang akan menemaninya merayakan natal tahun ini. hanya berdua.

memikirkannya saja yoongi sudah sangat bahagia.

aah, apakah dia sekarang telah menjadi gadis belia yang sedang jatuh cinta? yoongi menggeleng malu-malu. tersnyum mentap jinjingan plastik sedang ditangan kanannya.

natal di seoul berbeda dengan di LA. disana hangat tapi sepi. disini, meskipun dingin tapi terasa lebih hangat.

yoongi menggosok pelan kedua telapak tangganya berjalan sendirian dalam cuaca minus memang sedikit menyiksa.

dia sedang bertanya-tanya tentang masakan apa yang akan dibuatnya nanti, sebelum dia melihat sebuah atau tepatnya dua orang pria terlihat kalang kabut memanggil taksi dipinggir jalan. yang satu berusaha menyetop taksi dengan penampilan sangat buruk.

hanya kaus tipis, celana jeans robek, sebelah sandal rumah. dan seorang pria kecil yang bertengger kurang ajar di punggungnya, dalam gendongan pria dengan penampilan menyedihakn ditengah cuaca minus. tanpa sendal disebelah kakinya yang telanjang.

yoongi iba. bagaimana bisa?

dengan tergesa dia hampiri kedua pria tersebut.

"permisi, apa kau sedang menunggu taksi" terkutuk, bagaimana bisa pertanyaan ini yang muncul dari mulutnya tentu saja pria bodoh dengan penampilan luar biasa buruk yang sedang menggendong pria mabuk di punggunya sedang menunggu taksi.

pria mabuk? banarkah dia mabuk? baru terpikir oleh yoongi, jangan-jangan orang-orang ini adalah cerminan pemuda brengsek korea, yoongi sedikit menyesal.

terkutuklah hoseok yang dulu selalu mengajarinya perbuatan baik dan peduli sesama.

"apakah kau buta, adikku bahkan sedang sekarat" bentakan pria itu menyadarkan yoongi dari berbagai prasangka dikepalanya. dia terkesiap. apa tadi? sekarat.

yoongi buru-buru ikut-ikutan menyetop taksi, dia kaget. sekarat katanya? sekarat, sekatar. sekarat, satu kata itu mengiang berputar dikepalanya hingga dia berhasil menyetop satu taksi secara paksa.

memasukan dua pria dengan penampilan menyedihkan disampingnya. lalu setelah mereka berdua masuk. yoongi tiba-tiba saja ikut-ikutan masuk, di kursi depan samping pengemudi.

yang sama-sekali tidak dipedulikan pria di belakang kursi penumpang yang sedang sibuk menepuk-nepuk pipi pria lain. berusaha menyadarkan sang pria dari ketidaksadarannya yang sebenarnya sia-sia.

"taehyung-aah, sadarlah, jangan seperti ini, hyung tidak mau sendirian. kau harus menemani hyung sampai akhir, tae-yaah, sadarlah" lirih, seok jin berbicara sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi taehyung.

yoongi, menatapnya. rasa iba itu kembali merasuki hatinya.

"apa dia keracunan makanan atau sesuatu?" yoongi melontarkan pertanyaanya dengan pelan.

seok jin kaget, siapa dia? kenapa tiba-tba ada disini. pemikiran itulah yang muncul pertama kali dalam pikirannya, demi melihat gadis berambut sebahu dengan wajah sama khawatirnya seperti dirinya.

"maaf, tapi jika tidak ada aku kau pasti tidak akan dapat taksi dengan penampilan seperti itu" ujar yoongi

"maksudku, kau tidak buruk, hanya saja yah, kau berpaiakan seperti itu sambil menggendong orang yang tak sadarkan diri dimalam menjelang natal" yoongi buru-buru meralat ucapannya, dia tidak ingin pria didepannya salah paham tentang persepsi penampilan yang diucapkan yoongi barusan.

yang justru tidak ditanggapi apapun oleh seok jin yang sudah kembali fokus menepuk-nepuk pipi pria yang sekarang terbujur lemah tak sadarkan diri dipangkuannya.

yoongi mendesah, apakah malam ketiganya di korea harus berurusan kembali dengan hal-hal seperti ini?

* * *

BTS

* * *

"jadi dia adik mu?" menyodorkan kaleng kopi hangat yang baru saja diambilnya dari mesin penjual otomatis di koidor rumah sakit. seok jin yang masih kalut menanti kabar dari dokter di ruang ICU hanya menerima kopi tersebut dan mengangguk pelan.

"apakah dia salah melihat makanan manusia dengan makanan tikus?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut yoongi. seok jin mendelik, menatap sekilas, ada raut tidak suka dari wajahnya, tapi seok jin buru-buru melipat wajahnya, menunduk. bagaiamanapun gadis didepannya ini sudah menolongnya, membantunya mencari taksi hingga taehyung bisa dapat pertolongan dengan cepat.

"aku Yoongi, Min Yoongi" Yoongi menyodorkan tangan kananya, mengajak pria didepannya berjabat tangan. seok jin hanya menatap tangan putih kurus yang menggantung didepannya

"Seok Jin, Kim Seok Jin" jawab seok Jin, membalas sesaat uluran tangan tersebut, yang kemudian ditariknya kembali

"Hyung, kenapa tidak bilang? astaga kau harusnya mengabariku" dari ujung koridor muncul seorng pria dengan perawakan kecil yang masih mengenakan jas putih dokter, berlari terburu-buru menghampiri seok jin yang malah menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Jimin, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana" pertahan seok jin runtuh saat melihat Jimin, pria yang tadi berlari dengan tergesa-gesa dari ujung koridor rumah sakit.

yoongi hanya menatap bingung dua pria dia depannya. yang dengan wajah khawatir sedang saling menenangkan diri.

hoseok di tempat lain sedang menghias pohon natal di rumahnya. rumahnya ramai, terlalu bahagia, setiap tahun menjelang natal memang rumah sederhana hosoek akan berisik, bergembira, menyalurkan hangat kebahagian kepada sepenjuru kota.

hosoek masih sangat yakin, dia pun akan mengalami hal ini sampai tua. berbahagia dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya, selalu bersyukur pada Tuhan. bertemu gadis cantik, secantik dan sebaik ibunya, menikah dan bahagia.

karena dia yakin, Tuhan menyangi semua umatnya

dia pria yang baik, dan dia yakin dia akan bertemu gadis baik sebagai sosok yang nantinya akan dicintainya dengan jiwa raga.

tanpa dia tahu, bahwa Tuhan selalu memilki skenario jahat, bahkan untuk umatnya yang paling taat sekalipun

TBC

first, ijinkan aku mengucap syukur dan terimaksih pada kalian yang bersedia mereview, sungguh aku bahagia melihat review dan antusiasme kalian terhadap ff ini. aku bahagia, senang atas apresiasi kalian yang cukup besar.

terimakasih, sungguh.

bagaimanapun, bagi saya, apresiasi dalam bentuk kata sungguh sangat membangun, memberi efek jarum suntik yang memabukan. aku harap chapter dua ini tidak membuat kalian kecewa, dan jangan pelit-pelit untuk meninggalkan sebaris atau dua baris kalimat di kotak review, aku sangat bahagia setiap kali cerita ku diapresiasi dengan review-review kalian meskipun pendek tapi bermakna dalam. sekali lagi terimakasih.

setiap chapternya akan ada judul kecil. aku memberi judul ini grey town dari sudut pandang si 'aku' yang aku italic di awal chapter. dan ini masih permulaan. masih pengenalan karakter dari tokoh-tokoh yang aku pinjam dari group tersayang dan tercinta kita. hehe

pokoknya selamat membaca, jangan lupa tinggalakan saran, kritik atau apapun di kotak bawah. aku mencintai kalian semua. terimakasih

PS. SELAMAT NATAL :)


	3. Chapter 3 Musim Kelima dalam Satu Tahun

**If God Do Exsist**

Jung Hosoek

Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Seok Jin

Kim Namjoon

Jung (Jeon) Jungkook

* * *

 _"_ _apa aku harus selalu bertemu dengan orang-orang yang seperti musim kelima bagiku?"_

 _"_ _aku hanya ingin kau menjadi musim semi, musim dingin, musim panas dan musim gugurku"_

 _"_ _baiklah, aku akan menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan, sekalipun Tuhan membenci itu"_

 _Kim Taehyung - Jung Hosoek dalam satu bait skenario Tuhan_

 **Musim kelima dalam Satu Tahun**

* * *

Tipikal manusia pada umumnya, jika sedang sakit dia hobi sekali meminta pada Tuhan, terpuruk, sedih, miskin, terkena penyakit parah, dia akan ingat pada Tuhan. tapi, ketika dia sedang bahagia-bahagianya, entah kemana semua janji dan air mata deraian yang selalu dilantunkan tiap datang ke gereja, meminta pengampunan? huh. yang benar saja, semuanya lebur seketika, toh masih bisa tertawa dan menikmati hidup.

Buat apa repot-repot ingat Tuhan. benarkan?

Tapi tak sedikit juga yang sedang kesulitan dan terpuruk merutuk pada Tuhan, mencaci maki Tuhan, bahkan mengutuk pada Tuhan, memang datang ke gereja, tapi bukan untuk berdoa, datang lalu mengutuk, berkata sumpah serapah menghina Tuhan yang hobi sekali memberi cobaan, cobaan katanya? yang benar saja, Tuhan bukan memberi cobaan, tapi lebih kepada sifat tak pedulinya yang mengakar kuat.

Nah seperti itu, kebanyakan akan menyumpah-nyumpahi Tuhan tentang ketidak-becusaannya yang katanya mengatur hidup manusia.

hey, setiap orang butuh objek untuk disalahkan, bukan begitu?

begitulah Taehyung, merutuk dan merutuk setiap harinya, dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memohon, mungkin tahun-tahun lalu setiap dia ibadah minggu dia akan menangis untuk memohon ampunan dan belas kasih Tuhan. memohon untuk setidaknya sedikit saja meringankan beban hidupnya yang sudah mengakar dalam. tapi Tuhan, dengan egoisnya malah semakin menambah bebannya, jadi Taehyung tetap datang ke gereja, bukan hanya setiap ibadah minggu tapi setiap hari, hanya untuk mengutuk dan mengatakan sumpah serapah pada Tuhan yesus yang agung. ya Taehyung sudah muak melihat patung telanjang disalib itu, cih, dasar Tuhan munafik. begitu pikirnya.

lelah dengan jalan hidupnya yang seolah makin hari makin terpuruk saja, Taehyung memilih untuk mencari objek pelampiasan paling aman, yang tidak akan membalas sumpah serapah dia, yang tidak akan menyeret dia ke penjara dengan tuntutan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan, atau berniat memperkosa dia mungkin.

katakan Taehyung pengecut,

ya satu-satunya objek paling mungkin adalah patung yang bertengger di depan altar gereja itu, patung yang senantiasa dipuja-puji oleh kedua orangtuanya yang katanya bijak itu, patung yang selalu dinyanyikan oleh sejuta umat, patung yang selau diminta untuk mengabulkan doa para manusia. patung yang justru selalu diam tak bergerak.

dan Taehyung, benar-benar sudah muak.

entah sudah berapa juta kali, Taehyung bahkan mencoba membakar gedung-gedung dengan gaya victoria yang selalu ada disetiap sudut kotanya. entah sudah berapa kali dia diam-diam mebawa lighter dan sekaleng bensin untuk membakar tuhan yang menurutnya munafik itu.

tapi, Taehyung tahu, dirinya terlalu pengecut bahkan untuk sekadar menyalakan pemantik, dirinya memang terlalu pengecut, hingga selalu menjadi korban atas perlakuan tidak adil yang menurutnya sudah sangat keterlaluan.

* * *

 _Maret, 9 2015_

Seorang pria sedang memilah milih tumpukan roti di counter dapur, sesekali senandung kecil terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. dia kelewat bahagia, setiap hari minggu, jam 6 pagi, dapur resmi menjadi miliknya. dia bebas melakukan apapun, memasak apapun yang dia suka, untuk selanjutnya semua penghuni rumah harus rela menjadi pencicip pertama.

tidak buruk, karena semua yang dia olah oleh tangannya, rasanya tak pernah mengecewakan.

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun?" keasikan di dapur tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan oleh suara berat khas bangun tidur dari pria kecil yang menuju ke dapurnya. menuang segelas air putih dari meja. Seok Jin pria itu tersenyum

"Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan sebelum kalian berangkat ke gereja" melempar senyum ke arah pria yang sedang asik meneguk air putih ditangannya.

"Aku menemani hyung saja dirumah hari ini" Seok Jin hanya tersenyum, tidak kaget dengan ucapan pria yang saat ini malah asik duduk sambil memandangi Seok Jin yang sedang mengocok telur dimangkuk kecil.

"Jangan begitu, nanti Yesus mu akan marah Tae" Seok Jin masih bergulat dengan telur kocok ditangannya, tapi sekarang dia berpindah ke hadapan pria yang dipanggilnya Tae itu, tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Taehyung yang berantakan.

"Mandilah, kau tidak ingin tertinggal ayah ke gereja bukan?" Seok Jin kembali dengan aktivitasnya memanaskan wajan, bersiap untuk menggoreng telur yang tadi di kocoknya.

"Hyung aku bosan" Taehyung mulai merajuk di kursinya. Seok Jin hanya terkekeh, tidak berniat menimpali ucapan adiknya yang mulai manja itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mandi dan bersiap sekarang" terdengar suara derit kuris yang bergeser, tandanya Taehyung benar-benar berniat untuk bersiap mandi, dan berangkat, melakukan ibadah rutin sebagai jemaat gereja. Seok Jin tersenyum, adiknya memang kelewat manis, merajuk tapi akhirnya dilakukan juga.

"Rasanya aku bosan" Taehyung kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, bibir seok jin berhenti membentuk garis senyum. tangannya yang sedang bersiap menuang telur kocok, menggantung diatas wajan, kembali Taehyung melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Rasanya, para dewa yang kau sembah lebih baik dari pada Yesus yang aku puja" setelah itu terdengar langkah kecil Taehyung menaiki tangga.

Seok Jin mendesah, dia tau apa yang dimaksud adik kecilnya setiap kali mendebatkan Tuhan. Dia tahu, betapa kecewanya Taehyung kepada Tuhan yang dulu snagat dia puja.

* * *

Seok Jin melepas kepergian kedua orangtuanya dengan Taehyung yang duduk dikursi penumpang, mukanya masih terlihat cemberut setiap kali melihat ke arah Seok Jin dari jendela mobil yang kacanya diturunkan. lagi-lagi Seok Jin harus memberi isyarat pada adiknya itu agar bersikap baik, apalagi didepan kedua orangtuanya yang selalu taat dalam kebaktian di gereja.

Setelah mobil menjauh, Seok Jin kembali memasuki rumahnya. dia mendesah.

Sebenarnya dia juga sedang mempertanyakan para dewa yang dia puja.

kenapa doanya tak pernah dikabulkan?

drrttt..drtrttt

Suara handphone tanda pesan masuk mengagetkannya

 _from : Jimin~ssi_

 _bagaiman keadan Taehyung pagi ini?_

 _apa dia baik-baik saja?_

Seok Jin tersenyum, Jimin terlalu perhatian pada adiknya. jelas-jelas tadi dia melihat sendiri keadaan Taehyung disebrang jalan, saat dia akan berangkat kerja di tempat prakteknya, aah bahkan di hari libur Jimin Harus bekerja.

Seok Jin memutuskan untuk membalasnya

 _To : Jimin~ssi_

 _adikku sangat baik-baik saja._

 _dia hanya perlu sedikit bertemu gadis cantik di gereja agar lebih semangat menjadi jemaat Yesus._

setelah tombol send dia klik, Seok Jin memutuskan untuk mematikan handphonenya.

dia sedikit malas juga jika pembicaraan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting ini akan berlanjut berkepanjangan. toh setelah dari gereja, Taehyung dan kedua orangtuanya akan menemui Jimin ditempat kerjanya.

* * *

Tentu saja, keluarga kecil Taehyung dan Seok Jin adalah tipikal keluarga harmonis yang kelewat bahagia. tapi hanya dari luar. iya hanya diatasnya saja mereka terlihat bahagia. setidaknya itu terjadi beberapa bulan setelah vonis itu menyerang Taehyung.

Taehyung yang baru menginjak usia 17 tahun berlibur saat musim panas bersama keluarga. menikmati masa legalnya secara internasional. menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga yang baginya sangat segalanya.

Sayangnya justru disanalah akar permasalahannya.

Jika Taehyung tahu, pergi berenang disungai akan menjadi masalah, sumpah demi Yesus yang bijak, dia tidak akan pernah berendam.

Tubuhnya yang ringkih, entah kenapa jadi tidak bersahabat dengan air yang nyatanya tidak terlalu dingin itu. Tubuhnya menolak menyentuh air, dia menggigil hebat, hingga kejang dan tak sadarkan diri.

hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah, wajah Seok Jin yang terlihat kelewat khawatir.

* * *

Berita itu tentu saja menggemparkan keluarga kecil Taehyung. Fabri bukan penyakit yang bisa disepelekan. dan terang saja ini mengagetkan, karena selain penyakit langka, fabri adalah sejenis penyakit turunan. Sedangkan orangtua Taehyung tidak ada satu pun yang terjangkit penyakit ini. Apalagi Seok Jin yang diusia 25 tahun hidupnya sangat sehat walafiat.

Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalah sekarang. Melainkan kondisi Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja menurun drastis. Padahal penyakit ini baru di deteksi dari tubuhnya belum lama ini.

Taehyung demam tinggi, bolak-balik rumah sakit jadi acara rutinnya sebulan kedepan. ini mengecewakan, bahkan Taehyung tidak pernah diberi tahu tentang kondisi tubuhnya yang sebenarnya.

Seok Jin dan kedua orangtuanya hanya bilang, jika Taehyung hanya terkena serangan flu musim panas biasa.

dia percaya? tentu saja, jika Taehyung memang bodoh maka dia akan percaya.

sayangnya, Taehyung tidak bodoh.

Setelah mencari tahu keadaan tubuhnya sendiri, Taehyung tahu bahwa ketidaktahuan akan lebih indah daripada kenyataan yang terjadi.

* * *

Jimin adalah dokter baru di daerah tersebut, tapi dia bukan orang baru dilingkungan tersebut. sebenarnya Seok Jin dan Jimin satu kampus. hanya saja beda tingkat dan kecerdasan.

Jadi meskipun masih tergolong baru, Jimin memutuskan untuk menjadi dokter pribadi Taehyung. tentu saja, dia melakukan ini atas dasar pertemanan dan menganggap Taehyung sebagai adiknya yang lucu, yang sedang terserang penyakit serius dan perlu semacam dokter yang bertingkah bagai malaikat untuk melindungi sang adik.

jadi disinilah mereka, seminggu dua kali, bertemu untuk berbincang berbagai keluhan dan rasa sakit yang Taehyung alami.

bagaimanapun Taehyung masih bersyukur, setidaknya dia dipertemukan dengan dokter baik hati dan tampan yang tak lain adalah teman Hyung-nya sendiri.

mungkin jadi orang sakit, tidak terlalu buruk.

dan disini Taehyung mungkin masih bisa memberi rasa terimaksih pada Tuhan.

* * *

 _Maret, 9 2015. Sore hari_

"Tae, apa pagi ini kau mengeluh lagi pada Jin Hyung, hmm?" Jimin menyesap kopi hangat dicangkirnya. setiap hari minggu sore dia punya sesi berdua dengan Taehyung selama satu jam. biasanya sesi satu jam itu akan dihabiskan dengan acara mengobrol ringan yang justru melebar menjadi dua jam bahkan tiga jam, yang berakhir dengan Jimin yang selalu mengantar pulang Taehyung dalam keadaan tidur pulas di dalam mobil

Jimin tentu saja tidak pernah keberatan, bagaimana pun Taehyung yang tertidur di mobilnya itu benar-benar imut.

"Mengeluh apa? aku tidak pernah mengeluh Dokter" jawab Taehyung, matanya berkilat menggemaskan, jika dia berbohong biasanya mata Taehyung akan berkilat-kilat tidak nyaman. dan menurut Jimin itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Tidak masalah jika kau mengeluh, itu kodrat manusia kok. tapi sekali-kali mengeluhlah padaku" Jimin tersenyum, mengusak rambut Taehyung pelan. Taehyung hanya mengangguk kecil, hatinya berdesir. Jimin itu terlalu baik sebagai dokter. kadang dia sangat nyaman bersama Jimin, duduk berdua seperti ini di coffe Shop membuat mereka terlihat seperti dua remaja yang sedang menghabiskan waktu sore untuk berkencan.

Pemikiran seperti itu, membuat pipi Taehyung memerah seketika.

"Tae, kau baik-baik saja? pipi mu merah" suara Jimin tiba-tiba terdengar khawatir. dia mengusap pipi Tehyung, tapi belum sampai tangan itu mencapai pipi mulus Taehyung. Taehyung sudah menjauhkan dirinya, menghindar

"Aku tdak apa-apa dokter, mungkin pemanas ruangannya agak tinggi" Taehyung berkelit, tentu saja bukan itu alasan pipinya berubah warna.

"Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa bilang saja, aku khawatir, aku takut kau demam lagi. Bulan ini kau sudah dua kali di opname, ingat?" Jimin masih memberi nada kahwatir dalam setiap katanya. karena tentu saja, Jimin sangat khawatir dan cemas, yang Jimin tidak pernah tahu adalah, dirinya merupakan semua alasan mengapa pipi Taehyung selalu berubah warna.

"Iya Doketer, tenang saja. aku tidak akan demam lagi bulan ini" jawab Taehyung. tersenyum.

Jimin membalas senyum Taehyung. sore itu obrolan mereka kembali ke seputar penyakit Taehyung. Jimin bersyukur karena Taehyung mulai membaik, keinginan untuk sembuh dan hidup normal kembali Taehyung keluarkan, dia terlihat sangat bersemangat disetiap pembicaraannya.

Jimin tentu saja melihat hal tersebut sebagai peluang baik, dia mati-matian akan berusaha menjauhkan Taehyung dari apapun yang membuat semangat Taehyung untuk hidup menghilang.

karena, menurut Jimin, melihat Taehyung yang terpuruk adalah pemandangan paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya.

karena dua bulan lalu, itulah yang dia lihat dari Taehyung, di rumah sakit. saat Taehyung pertama kali tahu bahwa dia mengidap penyakit Fabri.

Taehyung menangis dalam diam. tidak ada air mata. dia bahkan menolak untuk berbicara. hanya tersenyum kecil dan pandangan kosong yang selalu Taehyung berikan. setiap hari Taehyung pergi ke gereja, entah untuk apa. karena yang Jimin lihat, Taehyung hanya duduk diam, tidak mengatupkan tangannya didepan, selayaknya orang berdoa. matanya menyiratkan hasrat kecewa.

apa Taehyung kecewa? waktu itu Jimin benar-benar tidak tahu.

hingga, pelan-pelan Jimin berhasil membuat Taehyung percaya padanya, dan kembali memiliki semangat untuk sembuh, kembali menangkupkan tangannya setiap datang ke gereja, tersenyum di depan patung bunda maria. melantunkan doa rasa syukur setiap akan pergi tidur.

Jimin pikir, Taehyung bersemangat karena dia berlaku seperti Hyung alih-alih dokter pribadi yang menyebalkan.

yang justru Jimin tidak tahu adalah, Taehyung tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai dokter pribadi baik, tetapi seseorang yang spesial, yang bisa dia temui disetiap musim sepanjang tahun.

* * *

Sudah dua hari sejak Seok Jin menemukan Taehyung tergelatk dikamar gelapnya dengan mulut berbusa dan hampir mati. dan sampai hari ini Taehyung belum sadar.

Seok Jin kalut tentu saja, bagaimana pun kondisi adiknya sudah tidak baik dari awal, dan sesuatu seperti racun tikus adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Seok Jin dengar memasuki tubuh adiknya yang rapuh.

dia mengusak wajahnya. handphonenya bergetar. tanda seseorang menelponnya.

 _"_ _Hyung, kau baik-baik saja? aku ke rumahmu, tapi semuanya terlihat kacau, kau bahkan tidak mengunci pintunya dengan benar.."_ suara seorang pria dengan nada khawatir disebrang sana. menyadarkan Seok Jin. dia sedikit tersenyum, anak ini..

"Aku di rumah sakit" jawab Seok Jin pelan, dia masih lelah, dua hari tidak tidur, tidak beranjak dari kursi, tidak melakukan apapun hanya diam menatap adiknya, Taehyung yang amsih terbaring lemah diatas kasur.

 _"Apa? rumah sakit? kau sakit hyung? astaga, di rumah sakit mana? kau sakit apa? katakan padaku"_ pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu terdengar disebrang sana, Seok Jin mau tidak mau kembali tersenyum, anak ini memang selalu mampu memberi sedikit kehangatan dalam setiap kekhawatiran yang diucapkannya untuk Seok Jin

"Bukan aku, namjoon, tapi Tae" jawab Seok Jin. dia tidak mau berlama-lama membuat seseorang di sebrang telpon dimakan rasa khawatirnya sendiri.

 _"Oh astaga, Thanks God, kukira kau sakit"_ ada nada rasa syukur berlebihan dari suara yang dikeluarkan di sebrang telpon, Seok Jin mendesah, kembali menatap sosok yang terbaring lemas diatas kasur rumah sakit di depannya.

"Tetap saja, tidak ada yang harus disyukuri, karena Taehyung hingga sekarang bahkan belum sadar Namjoon-ah" lirih, Seok Jin berucap, bahkan hampir seperti berbisik.

 _"Hyung katakan kau di rumah sakit mana, aku akan kesana. aku yakin kau bahkan belum makan sekarang. aku akan bawakan keperluan mu, dalam tiga puluh menit aku sampai. sms-kan alamat lengkap rumah sakitnya"_ Namjoon disebrang telpon memberi instruksi sepihak pada Seok Jin. nadanya terdengar seperti tidak bisa dibantah, Seok Jin tersenyum, mengangguk. meskipun dia tahu bahwa Namjoon disebrang sana tdak akan melihat anggukannya.

Setelah telponnya ditutup, Seok Jin kembali mentap Taehyung yang belum juga sadar.

"Bangunlah Tae, aku membutuhkanmu disampingku. aku tidak bisa melaluinya sendirian" dielusnya rambut Taehyung pelan.

bagaimana pun, sebenci apapun Seok Jin pada Taehyung. dia tetap menyayangi Taehyung lebih dari rasa bencinya sekarang.

* * *

"Hyung kau tau, rumah putih disana itu adalah rumah kakak kelasku" Jungkook memainkan kaca mobil Hoseok. dia baru saja dijemput kakaknya selepas les piano di salah satu guru les di pinggir kota. agak jauh memang dari rumah mereka yang berada di tengah kota dekat gereja pusat. tapi karena alasan guru piano itu sangat bagus, maka Jungkook bersikeras ingin les disana, dengan syarat Hoseok harus mengantar jemputnya dengan alasan keselamatan adiknya.

Jungkook sih tidak keberatan sama sekali, toh itu justru bagus, dia tidak usah mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk ongkos bis atau taksi kalau-kalau dia pulang kemalaman.

"begitukah? lalu kenapa?" Hoseok sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan topik Rumah-senior-jungkook-disekolah yang dicetuskan adiknya. tidak terlalu penting, otaknya sedang sibuk memproses perbincangan dia dengan kedua orangtuanya tempo hari tentang Min yoongi yang sudah kembali dan tinggal di pinggir kota. hey bukankah sekarang mereka sedang dipinggir kota?

"hidupnya berubah drastis Hyung, aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya masih bisa bertahan setelah dua tahun, ditambah juga kabar orangtuanya seminggu lalu itu, aku tidak yakin kalau itu terjadi padaku aku masih mau hidup" Jungkook bergidig, kali ini ucapannya sukses menarik perhatian Hoseok yang sudah berbalik melihat ke arahnya.

"hey, jangan berkata seperti itu, seburuk apapun Tuhan pasti memberi jalan yang baik untuk melaluinya" Hosoek tersenyum pada adiknya. benarkan, Tuhan akan selalu berlaku adil pada setiap cobaan yang dia berikan pada umatnya.

"tapi hyung, dia kasihan sekali, seperti semuanya dibebankan langsung padanya. makanya aku bilang hebat sekali dia masih bisa bertahan" Jungkook masih berkata dengan nada semenyedikan mungkin. toh memang dia benar-benar kasihan pada seniornya disekolah itu, meskipun tidak terlalu dekat, tapi Jungkook pernah sesekali bertegur sapa dengannya, bagi Jungkook seniornya itu orang yang hangat dan ramah.

"memangnya semenyedihkan apa hidupnya?" Hosoek mulai tertarik, dia bertanya pada jungkook dengan nada biasa meskipun agak sedikit penasaran.

"Taehyung sunbae di vonis mengidap suatu penyakit langka, aku tidak terlalu tahu sebenarnya. lalu seminggu lalu orangtuanya terlibat kasus, aah aku tidak terlalu tahu kasus apa. desas-desusnya mereka saling membunuh, kemudian kemarin aku dengar kalau Taehyung Sunbae meminum racun tikus untuk bunuh diri" terang Jungkook. Hosoek mengernyitkan dahi, separah itukah?

"mungkin dia kurang dekat dengan Tuhan" jawaban itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Hosoek, yang langsung dibantah keras oleh jungkook

"astaga Hyung, bahkan aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat keluarga itu absen dari kebaktian minggu di gereja, bahkan Taehyung sunbae sangat rajin ke gereja setelah dia di vonis sakit" Jungkook berkata dengan nada sedikit tidak terima. Hosoek tersenyum menanggapi tingkah adiknya. kenapa Jungkook jadi sewot seperti ini?

"kenapa kau sewot. kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya dengan baik kan?" Hosoek melontarkan pertanyaan lagi, dia tertarik dengan tingkah adiknya yang berapi-api ketika menceritakan orang yang menyedihkan bernama Taehyung ini

"aku memang tidak berteman dengannya, tapi aku tahu sunbae itu orang yang baik, dia menolongku dan membantuku beberapa kali. dia juga snagat ramah hyung, juga manis, aah kalau saja dia wanita pasti akan ku kencani dia" Jungkook tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya. Hosoek memukul kepala adiknya dengan pelan

"jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Tuhan akan marah kalau kau berkencan dengan pria" ujar Hoseok.

"aish, hyung, ku bilangkan kalau dia wanita. kau ini sensi sekali sih" jawab Jungkook, wajahnya ditekuk karena kesal dengan tanggapan Hosoek yang menurutnya sangat tidak adil itu.

"bahkan aku tidak yakin hyung suka perempuan, selama ini saja kau belum pernah meliha Hyung berkencan dengan perempuan" Jungkook kembali melontarkan kekesalannya pada Hoseok.

"kau ini. tidak pernah berkencan bukan berarti aku tidak normal. jadi bagaimana keadaan temanmu itu sekarang?" Hosoek kembali fokus pada acara menyetirnya yang sempat sedikit kacau karena lontaran-lontaran bernada menyebalkan tentang mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya selama ini. karena Hosoek yakin, meskipun tidak pernah berkencan, dia normal. karena Tuhan membenci kaum pecinta sesama jenis. begitukan? maka Hoseok akan menjauhi apapun yang Tuhan benci. setidaknya sampai hari ini, begitulah pemikirannya.

"katanya dia di rumah sakit Hyung. eh dan dia bukan temanku hyung. hanya senior yang aku kenal" jawab Jungkook.

keduanya kembali diam. tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Jungkook memikirkan Taehyung yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat kemunculannya di sekolah. biasanya dia akan melihat Taehyung di perpustakaan. duduk sendiri membaca semua novel-novel dari Edgar Allan Poe. atau tertidur dengan headset tanpa musik yang disumpalnya ditelinga. Jungkook selalu menikmati memandang wajah Taehyung yang tertidur atau sedang serius membaca di perpustakaan.

mereka berdua tidak pernah berbincang. hanya saling melempar senyum sekilas setiap kali berjumpa.

entah kenapa Jungkook rindu. meskipun tidak dekat dan bukan salah satu teman Taehyung, bahkan Jungkook tidak yakin kalau Taehyung tau namanya, tapi Taehyung rasanya spesial bagi Jungkook.

Tehyung memiliki sihir tak kasat mata yang meredupkan semua rasa kagumnya terhadap gadis cantik disekolah. Taehyung dimata Jungkook memiliki daya magis sendiri yang membuatnya bingung dengan semua pancaran keindahan dan daya tarik tiba-tiba.

karena bagaimanapun. Taehyung itu lelaki, dan Jungkook seperti yang Hoseok bilang, Tuhan akan membencinya jika dia menyukai sesama.

Hoseok sendiri, sedang berpikir, siapa sebenarnya perempuan yang pernah membuat dirinya tidak bisa terlelap semalaman. yang membuat dirinya bergetar hebat atau gugup seharian hanya karena melihat senyum manis seoarng wanita. mengingatnya dengan keras justru semakin membuat hosoek tahu.

dia belum pernah bertemu yang seperti itu.

dia sadar, belum ada perempuan yang membuatnya terjerat dalam insomnia berkepanjangan atau membuatnya merasakan musim kelima dalam empat musim yang ada dalam setahun.

pemikiran tersebut mendorongnya dalam sebuah pertanyaan.

 _'_ _apa aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan perempuan?'_ buru-buru dia menghapus pemikiran itu. dia beranggapan dia belum bertemu saja dengan orang yang tepat.

mungkin Yoongi yang sekarang sudah kembali dari LA akan membuatnya insmonia dan menemui musim kelima dari empat musim yang diciptakan Tuhan.

Hosoek berpikir, mungkin selama ini dia terlalu fokus pada Tuhan, jadi tidak salah, nanti juga Tuhan akan mempertemukannya dengan orang yang tepat.

karena sekali lagi, Hoseok tahu, Tuhan itu sangat luar biasa baik pada umatnya.

* * *

Jimin tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaanya di klinik kecil miliknya. keadaan Taehyung benar-benar menyita semua daya hidupnya. bahkan ini sudah hari kedua. dan Taehyung belum juga sadar.

kenapa semua rasa sakit itu harus dialami oleh Taehyung?

terlebih dia juga merupakan salah satu alasan Taehyung menerima rasa sakit berkepanjangan. Jimin mendesah, bagaimanapun dia adalah salah satu alasan terbesar kenapa Taehyung kembali kehilangan semangat hidupnya. kenapa Taehyung kembali membenci Tuhan.

"Jim, kau sudah makan siang?" suara lembut itu terdengar dibalik pintu, terlihat kepala seorang gadis manis berambut coklat menyembul diantaranya. Jimin tersenyum

"Noona, kau datang?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan tamunya, Jimin justru antusias bertanya atas kedatangan perempuan berkulit pucat yangs sekarang tanpa aba-aba masuk ke ruangan praktik Jimin.

"aku membawakan makan siang untukmu, aku mampir tidak akan lama disini, jadi kau makanlah sendiri, tapi tetap kau harus memakan bekal yang ku bawa" Yoongi, gadis itu duduk dikursi sebrang meja Jimin, yang biasanya digunakan para pasiennya untuk berkonsultasi mengenai keluhan penyakit mereka.

Jimin tersenyum, menerima bekal yang disodorkan Yoongi padanya.

"memangnya kau mau kemana? apa kau akan menemui keluarga Jung hari ini?" Jimin melontarkan pertanyaannya setelah menerima bekal dari Yoongi.

"tidak, aku akan melihat keadaan Taehyung dan Jin oppa hari ini" Yoongi menggeleng dan tersenyum pada Jimin.

Jimin justru merubah raut mukanya sekarang, ada kesedihan dan rasa penyesalan terpancar disana.

"Setelah aku mendengar semuanya dari mu, bagaimanapun kau tidak salah, kita tidak pernah bisa memaksakan kehendak kita pada orang lain. aku yakin Taehyung akan baik-baik saja" Yoongi menggenggam tangan kanan Jimin, menyalurkan sedikit kekuatannya pada Jimin, kekasihnya itu.

Jimin tersenyum, bagaimanpun Yoongi memang selalu mampu membuatnya kembali kuat. dia menyayangi Taehyung sebagai adiknya yang lemah, baik dan harus dilindungi, sedangkan disisi lain, dia butuh orang seperti Yoongi yang dia cintai, dia sayangi dan dia ingin membagi hidupnya bersama.

karena Yoongi bagi Jimin bukan musim kelima yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia temui, tapi keseluruhan musim dalam setahun yang bisa dia miliki.

karena Yoongi adalah perempuan yang dia cintai dengan sepenuh jiwanya.

TBC

Bagaimana yah, aku takut minggu depan tidak bisa publish karena aku akan menuju sebuah daerah yang agak sulit jaringan internet selama tiga hari. jadi yah, aku publish chap 3 sekarang.

kalian tahu kan, didunia ini hanya ada empat musim yang diberikan Tuhan. di Indonesia sendiri hanya dua. dan musim kelima itu tidak pernah ada. saya pernah suka pada seseorang (bahkan hingga sekarang) orang itu adalah musim kelima saya, karena percayalah dia bahkan tidak bisa saya temui sekarang, setelah keputusan sepihaknya untuk Drop out dari kampus di tahun kedua. bodohnya hingga sekarang saya masih saja suka pada orang yang bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa saya temui lagi. _he's my fifth season that will never disappear from my memory._

 _loh, kok malah curhat?_

disini saya membuat judul kecil, dengan judul **_Musim Kelima dalam Satu Tahun_** tentu ada alasanya, seperti yang kalian baca. bagi masing-masing tokoh mereka punya musim kelima sendiri. _except_ Jimin, karena dia adalah orang yang menjadi musim kelima orang lain, yang justru malah bertemu dengan keseluruhan dari empat musim yang diberikan Tuhan (bahagianya Jimin dan Yoongi disini) tapi tenang, mereka tidak akan sebahagia itu kok, hehehe (ketawasetan)

mengenai penyakit fabry yang diidap Taehyung di FF ini. biar saya jelaskan sedikit.

Fabry adalah penyakit keturunan yang jarang teradi, biasanya disebabkan oleh faktor gen (keturunan) menyebabkan penimbunan glikolipid (hasil metabolisme lemak). kornea mata menjadi seperti berawan, dan menyebabkan gangguan penglihatan. nyeri seperti terbakar dapat terjadi pada lengan dan tungkai. penderita biasanya akan mengalami episode demam. kematian terutama disebabkan oleh gagal ginjal, penyakit jantung atau stroke akibat tekanan darah yang tidak stabil. penyakit fabry sendiri belum bisa ditemukan obatnya, dan beresiko tinggi bagi penderita karena bisa menyebabkan kematian.

terakhir, setelah membaca saya tunggu reviewnya yah, aku sangat bahagia setiap kali membaca review kalian dan sungguh itu membuat aku semangat buat lanjut nulis lagi dan lagi. terimakasih semuanya, terimaksih yang sudah mengingatkan tentang typo berlebihan di chap 2 kemarin. aku cinta kalian :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Paper Heart

**If good do exist**

Jung Hosoek

Kim Taehyung

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seok Jin

Jung (Jeon) Jungkook

* * *

 _"aku diciptakan seperti ini? kenapa kau harus sangat peduli?"_

 _"jangan begitu, aku akan memperbaiki semua kertas usang yang rapuh ini"_

 _"aku lelah menjadi orang yang selalu berharap, kemudian ditinggal pergi bahkan dibenci"_

 _"maka diam saja disitu jangan berharap apapun, biarkan aku yang menggapai mu, meskipun sakit, aku akan memperjuangkanmu agar kau dan aku, berakhir menjadi kita"_

 _"apa yang kau harapkan dari kisah ini?"_

 _"aku mengaharapkan akhir yang bahagia"_

 _"sayangnya aku hanya bertemu dengan awal yang bahagia, kemudian diujung akan diakhiri dengan segala sesuatu yang menyedihkan"_

 _mimpi-mimpi selalu seperti itu. diantara terang selalu ada gelap. diantara hidup pasti akan muncul mati. Tuhan tidak seegois itu, hanya saja hobinya adalah memunculkan kebahagiaan yang diiringi kekekcewaan._

 _tak akan ada yang bisa menyalahkannya, hanya mulut-mulut kotor dengan desingan kebencian yang mampu membela rasa sakitnya. tapi_

 _sungguhan, yang seperti itu bisa dihitung jari._

 _dunia ini, terlalu penuh dengan orang munafik yang bersembunyi dalam ketiak dosa dan kepercayaan. tanpa tahu benar arti kepercayaan itu sendiri._

 _bisakah mulut-mulut itu disumpal. mereka terlalu munafik dan menjijikan._

 _"jika memang seperti itu, aku siap. dimasa depan biarkan aku menuntut Tuhan agar menjadikan aku dan kamu, menjadikan kita seutuhnya"_

 _"apa kau mampu? melawan dia yang kau agungkan setiap saat"_

 _"dia melakukannya, aku hanya menuntut kebahagian kecil untuk malaikat yang hatinya serapuh kertas"_

 _(Tentang keinginan dua manusia dalam takdir menyedihkan)_

 **PAPER HEART**

Suatu hari, Taehyung berpikir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja asalkan dia bersabar. orang sakit di dunia ini bukan hanya dirinya. jadi dia memutuskan untuk bersabar.

disana juga, banyak orang yang menopangnya dengan cinta. dengan kasih sayang alami yang diterimanya sepanjang hari.

hingga dia sadar, semuanya mulai berubah.

entah bagaimana mulanya, pembicaraan tersebut mencuat keluar.

Sore itu Taehyung pulang telat dari sekolahnya setelah membantu seorang Hobae yang mengaku bernama Jungkook untuk menyusun buku-buku yang berantakan di perpustakaan akibat ulah anak-anak yang tidak bertanggung jawab setelah membaca buku di perpus, dan meninggalkan buku-bukunya tergeletak begitu saja di meja.

Taehyung yang melihat ada siswa yang kesulitan, memutuskan untuk membantunya sebentar.

Saat dia sampai dirumah. dia pikir akan mendapatkan senyum ceria ibunya dengan apron berwarna merah muda seperti biasa, semur tahu kesukaannya yang masih mengepulkan asap di meja. Serta rentetan pertanyaan manis tentang ' _bagiamana hari ini di sekolah tae, apa ada gadis yang kau sukai?'_ alih-alih pertanyaan bahagia seperti itu.

yang dia dapatkan justru teriakan saling menuduh serta keadaan rumah yang sudah porak-poranda.

Taehyung terpaku di depan pintu. dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan keluarganya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, hah? aku menahannya selama lebih dari satu tahun ini, berpikir bahwa mungkin apa yang aku pikirkan itu tidak benar" teriakan ayahnya menyadarkan Taehyung, dia melihat ibunya dengan penampilan acak-acakan sedang berusaha mendorong sang ayah agar berhenti berbicara.

Air matanya sudah tumpah-ruah. Taehyung baru pertama kali ini melihat ibunya sekacau ini.

"Brengsek, jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, kau pikir aku tidak tahu kelakuan mu dibelakang ku hah?" teriakan ibunya sukses membuat Taehyung tercengang. ibunya tidak pernah berkata kasar di depan Taehyung sebelumnya, dan entah bagaimana perkataan tersebut membuat Taehyung yakin, kalau kata-kata seperti itu bukan pertama kalinya dilontarkan ibunya.

"Apa kau bilang? dasar perempuan menjijikan. jalang busuk. bahkan anak hasil jalang mu sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. hah !" tepat setelah kalimat itu dilontarkan ayahnya, Taehyung terkesiap. pandangan kedua orang dewasa itu tertuju padanya. Taehyung bingung, apakah kalimat tersebut memang dicetuskan padanya? kenapa dia disebut anak hasil jalang?

"Kurang ajar, kau bahkan lebih jalang dari ku. Tae, masuk kamar. tutup telingamu dengan apapun" Taehyung bergeming. perintah ibunya tidak lantas dia turuti. secepat kilat pandangannya bersirobok dengan sang ayah yang saat ini menyalang penuh amarah padanya.

yang Taehyung tahu, ayahnya adalah ayah paling lembut yang dia kenal. pandangan matanya meneduhkan, persis sama dengan mata milik Kim Seok Jin, Hyung-nya.

tapi yang sekarang sedang menatapnya, bukan pandanagn lembut penuh cinta yang selalu ditunjukan ayahnya, melainkan pandangan penuh benci dan rasa jijik yang mendalam. Taehyung tidak tahu alasannya.

hingga tangan seseoarang, menyeretnya keluar.

* * *

"Ibu dan ayah sedang mengalami masa sulit" hanya itu kalimat yang dilontarkan Seok Jin, saat Taehyung memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan atas kekacauan dan sikap mengerikan kedua orangtuanya.

Seok Jin menarik Taehyung keluar, setelah mendapati kedua orangtuanya kembali bertengkar hanya untuk memperdebatkan masalah yang sama.

tentang status Taehyung sebagai anak mereka.

Seok Jin bahkan sudah mengetahui kejanggalan dari kedua orangtuanya sejak Taehyung di vonis mengidap Fabry.

karena bagaimana pun, keluarganya tidak memiliki Gen fabry, kecuali. jika Taehyung bukan anak dari ayahnya saat ini.

dengan kata lain, Taehyung bukan anak kandung Tuan Kim.

Seok Jin menatap Taehyung yang terlihat ketakutan dan gusar. bukan hal seperti ini yang Seok Jin inginkan. jujur saja, Taehyung adalah hal paling penting di dunianya. dia menyayangi Taehyung bahkan lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

betapa kalutnya dia dua tahun lalu, saat Taehyung tiba-tiba pingsan tak sadarkan diri. dengan tubuh pucat dan menggigil di tengah musim panas.

dan Seok Jin bahkan hampir kehilangan nyawanya saat itu juga, ketika dokter memvonis Taehyung terkjangkit fabry di usia yang begitu muda.

Seok Jin bahkan rela menggantikan semuanya, asal Taehyung bisa hidup normal dan bahagia.

hanya saja, entah mengapa. pemikiran menyebalkan itu muncul.

sudah hampir setahun ini, Seok Jin mulai menyadari gelagat aneh orangtuanya. yang terlihat saling mengacuhkan dan justru sering terlibat pembicaran yang berakhir dengan cekcok mulut yang menyedihkan. Seok Jin terlalu sering mendengar ayahnya pulang telat dan mabuk-mabukan.

dan Ibu-nya mulai kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya sebelum Taehyung lahir. kembali menjadi jalang yang tidur dengan sembarang orang.

Seok Jin dulu selalu berterimakasih pada Taehyung. karena sejak kemunculannya, Ibunya berubah menjadi tipikal ibu rumah tangga ramah yang sopan dan damai. bukan seoarang wanita jalang menjajakan tubuhnya ke sembarang orang. dan hubungan keluarganya yang dulu rapuh, berubah drastis menjadi keluarga harmonis yang bahagia.

mungkin itulah alasan, mengapa Seok Jin sangat mencintai adiknya yang lucu. Kim Taehyung bagi Kim Seok Jin adalah malaikat yang membuat hidupnya lebih bahagia.

setidaknya, dulu seperti itu.

Sekarang, pemikiran busuk dan sedikit dengki mulai merasuki hati dan pikirannya.

Entah mengapa, melihat adiknya, Kim Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya saat ini, justru membuatnya mual ingin muntah.

bukankah, orang ini yang membuat semua kekacauan kembali ke rumahnya?

* * *

"Hyung apa kau akan pergi?" pertanyaan tersebut terlontar dari mulut Taehyung, saat dia mendapati Seok Jin sedang melipat pakaiannya dan memasukannya ke dalam koper. Seok Jin hanya menatap Taehyung yang menyembulkan separo badannya di balik pintu kamar Seok Jin.

rumahnya sedang sepi. kedua orangtuanya entah pergi kemana. mungkin ibunya sedang bergumul dengan tiga lelaki sekaligus di salah satu kamar hotel murahan, sedangkan ayahnya sedang menenggak berbotol-botol bir murahan di bar dekat persimpangan. Seok Jin hanya menerka-nerka, toh memang biasanya kenyataanya adalah seperti itu

"Tapi Hyung kan sudah menyelesaikan wajib militer dua tahun lalu" lagi-lagi Taehyung melontarkan kalimat dengan wajah imut yang ditujukannya pada Seok Jin. Taehyung hampir melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke kamar, kalau saja kalimat Seok Jin dengan nada agak sedikit membentak tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau. diam disitu. jangan sekali-kali masuk ke kamar ku" Taehyung terkesiap. kalimat Seok Jin barusan entah kenapa membuatnya ketakutan. Seok Jin tidak pernah marah padanya selama ini.

"Hyung, aku.."

"Jangan berbicara, suara mu membuat telingaku sakit" belum selesai Taehyung mengeluarkan kalimatnya. Seok Jin memotongnya dengan kalimat yang bahkan lebih menyakitkan. dan dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari kalimat yang dikeluarkannya di awal tadi.

"Hyung apa aku berbuat salah?" kali ini Taehyung buru-buru menyelesaikan kalimatnya. dia bertanya dengan nada lemah pada Seok Jin. dia tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang membuat Seok Jin bisa semarah itu padanya.

"Bahkan kau lahir di dunia ini pun sudah merupakan sebuah kesalahan" setelah kalimat itu, Seok Jin keluar dari kamarnya. meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

dia masih tidak tahu, mengapa Hyungnya bisa semarah itu padanya.

* * *

Sudah genap dua minggu sejak Seok Jin keluar dari rumah. Taehyung tidak tahu harus mencari kemana, terakhir dia bertanya pada Jimin tentang keberadaan Hyung-nya, tapi justru gelengan tanda tidak tahu yang dia dapat.

Jimin tentu saja membantu Taehyung mencari Seok Jin, meskipun kenyataanya hasil nihil.

keadaan rumahnya sudah sangat kacau. tidak ada lagi acara rutin di minggu pagi untuk bersiap pergi ke gereja bersama. mendapati kedua orangtuanya sadar dan baik-baik saja pun Taehyung tidak pernah. orangtuanya tidak pernah ada di rumah. bahkan mereka sudah lupa menanyakan obat Taehyung yang sudah sejak tiga hari lalu kehabisan dan tidak bisa ditebus ke rumah sakit.

karena Taehyung tidak punya uang untuk menebus obat yang harganya tidak murah itu.

yang paling membuat Taehyung sakit adalah, kenyataan bahwa orang yang dia anggap sebagai ayahnya, justru menganggapnya binatang paling menjijikan di dunia. ayah Taehyung yang dulu lembut, kini berubah menjadi monster mengerikan yang menyiksa Taehyung hingga hampir mati.

"Kau tahu, jika kau tidak ada. kita tidak akan mengalami ini semua. keluarga ku tidak akan hancur" Taehyung meringkuk di pojokan, bau alkohol menyeruak dari mulut sang ayah yang saat ini sedang meneriaki Taehyung dengan sumpah serapahnya.

Taehyung menyebut-nyebut nama Seok Jin dalam hati, dia juga melantunkan nama Maria di sela-sela panggilannya untuk Seok Jin. dia masih berharap, Jika Yesus tak sekuat itu membantunya, mungkin Maria mau mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung.

dia masih percaya, untuk berdoa pada Tuhan.

tapi sayangnya, sampai tendangan kaki itu mengenai perutnya, tangan Maria tidak terulur sama sekali. Taehyung menangis dalam sakit. tendangan ayahnya memang tak sekuat tendangan para gangster di dalam film-film action yang dulu sering ditontonnya setiap akhir pekan bersama Seok Jin saat keluarganya masih sangat bahagia dan normal. tapi rasa sakit di hatinya yang justru merobohkan semua pertahanan dirinya saat ini, Taehyung menangis dalam rasa sakit hati yang sudah berdarah-darah, hatinya tersayat dan benar-benar terluka.

"kau itu anak jalang menjijikan" sekali lagi tendangan ayahnya mendarat di perut Taehyung.

Taehyung merintih

"Ayah, maafkan aku, aku tidak mengerti, Ayah ku mohon hentikan.."Taehyung mencoba membuat ayahnya sadar, tapi alih-alih sadar, ayahnya justru semakin naik pitam

"jangan sekali-kali kau panggil aku ayah dengan mulut sampahmu itu anak haram. aku tidak punya anak haram seperti mu" sekali lagi tendangan itu mengenai rongga diantara dada Taehyung. cukup keras, dan rasa sakit itu seketika melumpuhkan pertahannnya Taehyung tidak tahan. kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit runtuh, hingga dia mengejamkan matanya dalam diam.

ayahnya tidak peduli, setelah menyadari kemungkinan Taehyung pingsan. ayahnya justru meninggalakannya tergolek dalam lantai dingin dengan beberapa luka memar di tubuhnya.

"aku tidak peduli, kau hidup atau mati. semua tabunganku bahkan habis untuk membiayai anak jalang seperti mu, brengesek" gebrakan pintu yang ditutup kasar itu menjadi hal terakhir yang Taehyung dengar. setelah itu dia benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Jimin adalah orang yang menemukan Taehyung tergolek tidak berdaya diatas lantai dingin rumahnya yang keadaanya sangat kacau. Jimin tentu saja kalut. Taehyung akhir-akhir ini memang terlihat seburuk itu, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka akan menemukan salah satu pasiennya dalam keadaan memar parah dan tergolek lemas dilantai dingin rumahnya sendiri.

sendirian.

Jimin bergegas membawa Taehyung ke rumah sakit. dia memang tidak tahu masalah apa yang tiba-tiba terjadi dalam kelaurga Kim, hanya saja keadaan ini tidak bisa dikatakan normal.

Seok Jin masih tidak bisa dihubungi dan Taehyung belum juga sadarkan diri.

Jimin kebingungan. Taehyung memang pasien yang berada dalam tanggung jawabnya, tapi ucapan dokter tadi membutuhkan persetujuan wali sah Taehyung untuk prosedur lebih lanjut.

karena, penyakit fabry-nya justru telah memakan organ dalam Taehyung. sebelah kiri ginjal Taehyung kini tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Jimin benar-benar kebingungan. dia tidak tahu keputusan apa yang harus dia ambil.

Taehyung bukan hanya pasien baginya, tapi adik yang harus dia lindungi sepanjang hidupnya.

dan dia, kini mengumpati Seok Jin yang keberadaanya entah dimana.

* * *

Seok Jin tidak tahu keputusannya untuk meninggalkan rumah dengan mengumpat pada Taehyung sebelum pergi adalah keputusan baik atau buruk. karena sudah dua minggu dan hatinya justru tidak tenang sama sekali.

bayangan Taehyung yang kesakitan dan menangis di depan pintunya selalu terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya.

dia juga merindukan Taehyung. sayangnya dia masih egois dan mencari-cari orang untuk dilampiaskan atas hidupnya yang entah bagaimana bisa berubah sekacau ini.

"Kau merindukan adikmu?" suara itu menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata. Seok Jin tersenyum ketika melihat seoarang pria yang lebih muda darinya berjalan dengan senyum merekah ke arahnya.

"Namjoon sudah menceritakannya padaku kemarin, maaf aku lancang mengorek informsi darinya" kekehnya, alih-alih tulus, kata maaf yang terlontar dari mulutnya justru mengundang senyum lebar dari Seok Jin

"berhentilah mengorek Informasi dari kekasihku Hoseok, bukankah kau tidak suka kalau Namjoon berkencan denganku" Seok Jin tersenyum lembut ke arah Hosoek, lelaki yang senyumnya selebar bunga matahari.

"aku tidak membenci kalian, aku hanya tidak suka cara kalian berhubungan" jawab Hoseok yang kini sudah mengambil tempat, dan duduk disamping Seok Jin

"kau tau, sebaiknya kau jangan kabur seperti ini. lebih baik kau urusi adikmu yang sakit. bagaimanapun dia adalah adik kandungmu, meskipun - "

"berbeda ayah" Seok Jin memotong kalimat Hoseok, pandangannya lurus kedepan, ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak, Hoseok tidak tahu, apakah Seok Jin terluka atau sedang menimbang sebuah keputusan.

"kau tahu, aku juga punya adik, dan adik ku itu masih sangat muda. dia sehat tentu saja, tapi kau tahu, kadang kita terlalu hati-hati pada mereka bukan. mereka seperti permata yang rapuh. disenggol sedikit saja bisa hancur berantakan" Hosoek jeda sejenak, menunggu respon Seok Jin yang masih diam

"kau tahu, adikmu mungkin sangat percaya padamu sebelumnya, dia sedang dalam fase hampir hancur dan butuh penopang, tapi kalau kau pergi seperti ini, aku pastikan, pasti dia akan sulit menerimamu, bahkan mungkin sulit menerima semua orang" Hoseok menatap Seok Jin disampingnya, yang masih juga belum menujukan ekspresi apapun

keduanya kini terdiam, beberapa detik yang cukup menyiksa Hoseok, Sudah dua minggu Seok Jin tinggal di Kuil kecil yang bersebrangan dengan gereja tempat dia mengabdi dan belajar ilmu agama. Hoseok sudah mengenal Seok Jin dari sejak SMA, dulu mereka adalah Sunbae-Hobae dalam sebuah ekstrakulikuler yang sangat perempuan, ekskul memasak yang hanya mereka berdua siswa lelaki yang ikut.

jadi meskipun tidak terlalu akrab, tapi mereka berteman dan sesekali pernah nongkrong bareng.

kemudian mereka kembali dipertemukan oleh Namjoon setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu.

Namjoon adalah teman Hosoek saat wajib militer dulu, sedangkan Seok Jin seperti yang seluruh dunia tahu adalah kekasih pria Namjoon yang memiliki orintasi seksual tidak normal dari sudut pandang Hosoek yang sangat taat pada ajaran agama. dan dia sangat membenci kenyataan bahwa temannya terlibat kisah asmara yang dikutuk Tuhan.

tanpa dia sadari, mungkin suatu saat dia akan berbalik membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Adik ku, mencintai dokternya sendiri" tiba-tiba kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Seok Jin. Hosoek diam, emndengarkan Seok Jin tanpa berniat memotong atau bertanya, ini yang dia tunggu-tunggu kisah dari versi Seok Jin, bukan dari versi Namjoon yang membuat seolah Seok Jin benar-benar tertindas dan butuh penopang Namjoon sebagai kekasinya, yang justru benar-benar membuat Hosoek ingin muntah.

"dokternya itu teman kuliahku, aku akui dia baik dan pintar, sangat perhatian juga pada adik ku yang sekarat" Seok Jin tersenyum miring diakhir kalimatnya. Hosoek masih diam, meresapi kata perkata Seok Jin yang sarat akan luka.

"Kau tau, adik ku itu dari kecil hingga remaja tidak pernah terluka. kami sangat menyangi dia. dan aku tahu, dia sangat rapuh, remaja yang snagat rapuh. dia terlihat tegar diluar tapi dia seperti keramik pecah belah yang ketika kau dorong sedikit akan hancur berantakan" Seok Jin mendesah

"dan aku mungkin adalah salah satu alasan yang menjadikannya keramik pecah sekarang" ada setitik air yang jatuh dari mata Seok Jin, Hoseok melihatnya meskipun dengan cepat tangan Seok Jin menghapusnya. meninggalkan jejak basah diantara pipinya yang mulus.

"orangtua ku yang sekarang bahkan ingin membunuhnya, ibu sudah tidak peduli padanya, dia kembali jadi wanita bejad seperti dulu, dan ayah sangat membenci adik-ku sekarang" Seok Jin kembali mendesah. pandangnnya lurus ke depan, tidak sedikitpun memandang Hosoek yang sekarang sedang menatapnya gelisah.

"adik-ku mungkin tidak benar-benar bahagia sejak dia di vonis sakit. sejak ibu dan ayah mulai mengacuhkannya dan berakhir mendapati kedua orangtua kami cekcok dan memperdebatkan status adik ku sekarang. orangtua ku bangkrut, dan ayah melimpahkan semua kekesalan pada adik-ku, dan jujur saja, aku juga" kata terakhir diucapkan Seok Jin dengan lirih. jeda hingga kesunyian sore itu yang mengisi percakapan keduanya.

"kurasa kau harus kembali padanya, meskipun mungkin saja dokter cantik yang disukai adikmu sedang mengurusya dengan telaten" Hoseok memecah keheningan, yang justru dibalas senyum penuh arti dari Seok Jin.

"yang justru sayangnya, dokter itu juga akan menghancurkan adik-ku sebentar lagi" kalimat Seok Jin yang ini membuat Hosoek penasaran, wajahnya menatap Seok Jin dengan penuh tanda tanya besar, Seok Jin tersenyum miring ke arah Hoseok

"aku tidak tahu dosa apa yang dilakukan adik ku sebelumnya karena percayalah dia adalah manusia paling suci yang aku kenal, tapi entah kenapa semua orang yang dia cintai berakhir meninggalkannya, dan kekasih dokter Jimin sebentar lagi akan pulang ke korea, dan dokter yang adiku cintai adalah seorang pria yang sudah memilki kekasih seorang perempuan cantik yang bersekolah di luar negeri" dan kalimat barusan sukses membuat Hosoek menjatuhkan dagunya.

dia tidak habis pikir, ada seorang pria ditempat lain yang mengalami proses opera kehidupan yang tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya.

apakah cerita tersebut ditulis oleh Tuhannya. kenapa bisa sekejam itu? bukankah Tuhan selalu baik pada umatnya.

dalam hatinya Hosoek berdoa, semoga adik Kim Seok Jin yang tidak dia kenal dan dia ketahui namanya, bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah Meninggalkanya.

Tuhan memang begitu, doa dari orang-orang baik akan selalu di turuti, namun yang tidak pernah pemohon doa ketahui adalah Tuhan pun sering kali tergelincir ketika memenuhi permohonan umatnya, hingga mungkin tiba saatnya Hoseok akan masuk dalam kisah termanis sekaligus terpahit dalam skenario Tuhan paling mengerikan di dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Ini adalah hari ketiga sejak Taehyung masuk rumah sakit karena alasan konyolnya ingin mati lebih cepat dengan menenggak racun tikus keparat secara sadar. Seok Jin masih setia menunggui Taehyung disisi ranjangnya, dia sudah mengganti pakainnya dengan lebih layak atas bantuan kekasihnya Kim Namjoon yang dengan telaten telah membawakan semua keperluannya selama menjaga Taehyung

Namjoon bahkan bersedia menggantikan Seok Jin di bengkel tempat kerjanya, oh betapa beruntungnya Seok Jin memiliki kekasih yang luar biasa setia seperti Kim Namjoon

Kemarin pengacara gratisan yang disediakan pemerintah telah menemui dia di rumah sakit, tentu saja dia tidak mampu menyewa pengacara hebat untuk membela ibunya dipersidangan yang akan di helat dua minggu dari sekarang. Memanganya dia akan bayar dengan apa jika menyewa pengacara hebat? dengan tubuhnya? bahkan dia tidak yakin kalau pun dia punya uang untuk menyewa pengacara dia ingin melakukanya untuk ibunya yang sudah jelas memang sangat bersalah.

Jadi dia memutuskan hanya mendnegarkan tanpa komentar semua yang diakatakan pengacara tersebut, tentang dia dan Taehyung yang kemungkinana besar akan dijadikan saksi dipersidangan.

huh, kenapa harus dia dan Taehyung diseret-seret dalam masalah bodoh dan menyebalkan ini? tidak bisa kah setelah mereka berdua pergi, mereka tidak membuat Taehyung maupun Seok Jin kembali mengingat mereka bahkan segaris tipis bekas rambut rontok yang menempel disisr? kenapa juga mereka harus saling bertatap muka diantara kursi terdakwa dan kursi saksi.

Seok Jin, tentu saja cukup kesal.

Diantara lamunannya, dia dikejutkan dengan suara pintu kamar pasien yang dibuka. Dari baliknya muncul gadis pendek yang kulitnya luar biasa putih dengan coat warna marun tersenyum kearahnya.

Seok Jin hanya menatapnya sekilas, lalu kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada Taehyung yang masih setia terpejam di dalam kasurnya yang nyaman

"Hay, emmm aku membawakan makan siang untuk mu, emm aku, ya aku yakin kau belum makan" sedikit kikuk dengan sikap Seok Jin yang tak acuh, gadis itu gelapagan diantara sapaannya. Dia bingung bagaimana caranya mengawali pembicaran dengan seorang kakak yang adiknya hendak bunuh diri dan baru saja melewati masa kritisnya, ditambah kenyataan bahwa pria yang sekarang sedang terbujur lemas diatas ranjang pasein dengan kabel infus yang menancap di lengan kurusnya adalah lelaki yang jatuh cinta setengah mati pada tungan mu, yang sudah menggantungkan hidupnya sepenuhnya pada tunangamu tapi kandas hanya karena tunanganmu adalah tunangnanmu, aah kenapa kalimatnya jadi semengerikan ini.

Yoongi mendesah, mengingat kenyataan dan skenario drama yang menghimpitnya dan menyeretnya dalam dunia Kim bersaudara yang sangat mengerikan sekaligus menyedihkan.

Seok Jin disebrang menatapnya, mungkin terganggu dengan dengusan yang cukup keras yang keluar dari hidung mancung gadis cantik di depannya.

"Aku sudah makan" akhirnya tiga kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Kim Seok Jin, Yoongi tercengang.

"dan jangan khawatir, aku sama sekali tidak membencimu hanya karena sudah menjadi tunangan dokter Jimin atau apalah itu terserah, hanya saja serius aku hanya butuh sendirian tanpa gangguan apapun" dan sederet kalimat tersebut semakin membuat Yoongi membulatkan mata kecilnya.

"Tolong jangan menganggap aku membenci mu, aku justru sangat berterimakasih padamu, percayalah" kali ini nada suara Seok Jin terdengar sangat lembut dan tulus, Yoongi sampai hampir tersungkur mendengarnya, Seok Jin selama tiga hari ini selalu terlihat garang, ketus dan menyebalkan, di tambah sikapnya yang seolah ingin memusnahkan seorang Min Yoongi setelah mengetahui statusnya. tapi kali ini, yang dilihat Yoongi justru tatapan lelah dan frustasi.

apakah Seok Jin frustasi dengan hidupnya, dengan keadaan adiknya yang juga tak kunjung sadar?

"mmm, begini Seok Jin-ssi, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ada di posisimu, tapi…" Yoongi menjeda ucapan kala melihat Seok Jin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dia artikan sama sekali

"Kau bisa bersandar padaku, aku tahu ini berlebihan tapi, kau bisa mengagagpku sebagai saudara perempuan mu, mungkin" Yoongi menyunggingkan senyumnya diakhir kalimat. dia tau kalimatnya tersebut tidak akan menimbulkan perspektif yang akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dari Jimin, karena Jimin sudah menceritakan seluruh kisah ajaib nan menyedihkan yang terjadi pada Kim bersaudara tersebut.

termasuk, jika Kim Namjoon pria yang kemarin Yoongi lihat sedang mencium Seok Jin di bibirnya adalah pacar Kim Seok Jin.

dan Yoongi sungguhan tidak masalah dengan hubungan kekasih sejenis seperti itu. mungkin dulu dia akan memandang rendah orang-orang seperti itu karena terlalu seringnya dia di cekoki pemikiran 'Tuhan membenci ini dan itu' dari Hoseok, tapi setelah tinggal lama dia LA, pemikiran konserpatif yang ditanamkan Hosoek padanya digerus secara langsung oleh sederatan akal sehat, logika serta terpaan modernitas negara barat.

ngomong-ngomong soal Hosoek, Yoongi bari ingat bawa bibi Jung baru saja menelponnya pagi ini agar dia bertemu Hoseok di manggo café dekat apartemennya.

"baiklah, Yoongi-ya, terimaksih. mungkin mulai sekarang kita harus berhenti memanggil secara formal. mulai lah panggil aku oppa" dan senyum yang diberikan Seok Jin pada Yoongi dakhir kalimatnya, membuat Yoongi semakin sadar jika Seok Jin adalah pria sekaligus sosok paling baik yang pernah dia temui.

mungkin memang terlalu cepat, tapi dalam waktu tiga hari Yoongi mampu melihat itu semua, betapa khawatir dan tertekannya Seok Jin atas kondisi Taehyung, bahkan Seok Jin hampir tidak pernah bergeser dari tempat duduknya disamping ranjang Taehyung.

Bukankah itu membuktikan kalau Seok Jin adalah tipe kakak yang tidak akan menyakiti adiknya bagiamanapun beratnya hidup menimpa?

mungkin Yoongi hanya sedang berrnostalgia tentang masa lalunya yang terlalu kelam.

* * *

Hoseok duduk dengan kurang nyaman. berkali-kali dia mencoba membetulkan tatanan rambutnya. berkali-kali juga dia menggeser duduknya yang entah mengapa terasa tidak nyaman.

dia akan bertemu dengan Yoongi setelah hampir lima tahun tidak saling bertatap muka. tadi malam ibunya secara sepihak telah memutuskan untuk membuat janji temu dengan Yoongi secara sepihak. Hosoek yang memang dasarnya tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menolak permintaan ibunya, hanya mengiyakan dengan pasrah. Jungkook dan ayahnya di sebrang ruangan berteriak kegirangan. Entah atas dasar apa, Hoseok juga tidak yakin.

jadi disinilah Hosoek sekarang, duduk dengan posisi tidak nyaman. ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan, dan percayalah Hosoek sudah duduk disana hampir tiga puluh menit yang lalu. dia sedikit gugup. beberapa kali dia bertanya-tanya, bagaiaman sekarang sosok Yoongi yang akan ditemuinya? apakah Hoseok akan terpesona dengan penampilan noona cantik yang dulu pernah menjadi temannya dan selalu mengikutinya kemanampun. Noona cantik berkulit putih mulus dengan rambut hitam pendek andalannya, gayanya yang cenderung tomboy, serta gaya bicaranya yang cenderung ketus. Hoseok tersenyum mengingatnya.

aaah, apakah LA akan merubah Yoongi-nya yang dulu tampan?

karena bagi hosoek, Yoongi itu perempuan tampan. Hoseok terkekeh dengan pemikirannya.

"hallo, kau Jung? apakah kau sudah menjadi gila karena ditinggal olehku selama lima tahun?" tiba-tiba saja Hosoek dikejutkan dengan suara serak cenderung malas seorang perempuan. Hosoek kaget dibuatnya, dia pun seketika mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok seperti apa yang sudah dengan terang-terangan meloyakan kalimat kurang ajar dipertemuan pertama.

dan yang Hosoek lihat sekarang, jauh dari semua khayalannya tentang Min Yoongi, yang saat ini berdiri di depannya adalah sosok gadis pada umunya, dengan rambut coklat sebahu, dres berwarna peach diadu dengan coat warna marun untuk mengahalau dingin, kaki jenjangnya dibalut dengan sepatu khas yang umum digunakan perempuan lain di negaranya, sepatu dengan bantalan tinggi untuk menambah kesan jangkung si pemakai, sedangkan dilehernya tersampir syal sewarna coatnya. Tas kecil sewarna dress selututnya tersampir manis di bahu kirinya, wajahnya disapu make up tipis, yang terkesan natural tapi tetap menunjukan sisi feminim cantik yang anggun. secara keseluruhan gadis ini sempurna.

tapi Hosoek, sebenrnya agak kecewa, entah kenapa.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tiba-tiba saja gadis tersebut mencomot kue yang dari tadi tersaji didepan Hoseok, yang belum Hosoek cuil secicip pun. aaah mungkin penampilnanya memang berubah, tapi sikapnya ternyata cuek seperti biasa. Hosoek tersenyum kecil.

"tidak juga. hanya sekitar tiga puluh menit" Hosoek terkekeh kecil diakhir kalimatnya. Yoongi puar-pura tercengang demi mendnegar kalimat Hosoek tersebut.

"waah, apakah kau sangat merindukan ku hingga datang lebih cepat dari jadwal?" goda Yoongi diantara pura-pura terkejutnya.

"dalam mimpmu noona" ujar Hosoek, menanggapi ucapan Yoongi.

"baiklah, apa adik ku yang lucu ini sudah menjadi pendeta?" pertanyaan Yoongi dibalas senyuman oleh Hoseok.

"waaa, ada apa dibalik senyuman itu? apa pertanyaan ku salah, haruskah aku bertanya, mana kekasih mu yang cantik" kontan pertanyaan tersebut malah membuat Hosoek menampilkan raut kesalnya. tidak bisakah semua Orang berhenti bertanya tentang dia dan kekasih cantiknya, karena sungguh sampai detik ini Hosoek tidak bisa menunjukan gadis cantik manapun untuk jadi kekasihnya.

"jangan bilang kau menunggu ku selama lima tahun" Yoongi lagi-lagi melemparkan kalimat kematian bagi Hosoek, dan dengan santai masih mencomot kue milik Hosoek, bahkan sekarang Yoongi sudah menyeruput kopi yang lagi-lagi belum Hosoek minum seteguk pun.

"jika iya bagaimana?" Hosoek bercanda, kalimatnya sebenarnya cenderung lebih seperti anak kecil yang makanannya telah direbut secara paksa, yang secara Harfiah memang benar

"bersiaplah untuk kecewa, karena musim panas tahun depan aku akan menikah" dan entah kenapa, kalimat yang dikeluarkan Yoongi tidak sedikit pun menimbulkan rasa sakit yang berarti bagi hati Hosoek, justru seletup kebahagian yang jelas-jelas mampir dalam hatinya, senyumnya tersampir lebar begitu saja. Hosoek bahagia, entah kenapa, mendengar Yoongi yang sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang.

Mungkin, hanya mungkin, Hosoek akan kecewa dengan kalimat tersebut jika yang dia temui sekarang bukan yang Yoongi dengan dress serta make up di wajahnya, melainkan gadis tomboy berambut hitam pendek dari masa lalu. Yoongi yang muncul sekarang bukan yang dia inginkan, tapi Hosoek sungguhan Hosoek tidak sedikit pun kecewa.

"kau kaget? aku juga. dia pria yang baik" ujar Yoongi ketika melihat senyum kebahagiaan tersampir di wajah Hoseok

"serius noona, itu bagus sekali, aku turut bahagia" ujar Hosoek tulus.

"yaah, tapi aku tidak yakin sekrang, apakah aku harus tetap bahagia" raut wajah Yoongi berubah begitu saja, tau-tau saja pandangannya sudah menerawang ke jalanan yang ditutup salju, Hosoek bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba noonanya menampilkan raut wajah sedih seperti ini

"apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu, apakah aku harus tetap bahagia ketika ada hati orang lain yang akan mati ketika kami menikah nanti" dan kalimat tersebut sukses membuat Hosoek penasaran setengah mati

* * *

"jujur saja aku juga tidak tahu, tapi dia sedang sakit parah dan kemarin bahkan dia hampr bunuh diri Hosoek-ah. orangtuanya bangkrut. ibunya masuk penjara, kakaknya sudah seperti Orang mati menunggunya sadar. dan cinta pertamanya kandas hanya karena si pria akan menikah denganku" Hosoek masih setia mendengarkan celotehan Yoongi tentang kehidupannya yang jungkir baik setelah kembali ke Seoul.

"dan terlebih sekarang aku merasa berratnggung jawab atas apa yang menimpanya. sedikit banyak aku menjadi salah satu penyebab anak itu menginginkan mati" Nada suara Yoongi melemah, sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar tidak tahan. Hosoek mengengam tangannya, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan pada noonanya saat ini.

"apa kau ingin aku bertemu dengan mereka?" kalimat tersebut dilontarkan Hosoek begitu saja

"entahlah, bahkan Seok Jin oppa sepertinya tidak ingin ada orang lain mendekatinya saat ini. bahkan kemarin dia sudah mengusir Namjoon-ssi meskipun dengan cukup lembut" Hosoek tercengang. rasanya dua nama tersebut tidak asing ditelingaya.

"tadi pagi dia sudah bersikap baik padaku, tapi rasanya janggal melihat dia tersenyum manis sekaligus menyedihkan seperti itu" Yoongi kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hosoek masih mencerna tentang dua nama yang disebutkan Yoongi barusan. Seok jin oppa? Namjoon-sii? Apakah mereka itu..

"noona, apakah Seok Jin itu Kim Seok Jin? dan Namjoon itu adalah Kim Namjoon?" Hoseok bertanya dengan tiba-tiba pada Yoongi. Yoongi di sisi lain bingung kenapa Hoseok bertanya seperti itu tiba-tiba

"iyaa, itu mereka, kenapa? kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya Tuhan Noona, ayo antarkan aku bertemu si Kim keparat itu" dan detik itu juga Yoongi diseret paksa oleh Hosoek yang entah kenapa raut wajahnya menyampirkan kekhawatiran berlebihan.

detik itu, Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa benang-benang kehidupan bisa berhubungan seperti ini. Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa di seoul dia bisa membintangi drama menyedihkan seperti ini. terlibat dalam kacaunya hidup dari Kim bersaudara. Terlebih dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Tuhan dengan lancang telah memasukannya sebagai salah satu pemain dalam kisah menyedihkan ini, dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, akhir seperti apa yang akan dia dapat nanti.

dia juga bertanya, mungkinkah diakhir nanti Taehyung akan bertemu dengan orang yang bisa membangun hatinya kembali, yang sudah hancur selayakanya bubur kertas yang terkena banjir air mata.

dan di lain sisi, Hoseok tIdak sadar bahwa langkah kakinya saat ini akan mengantarkannya pada rasa penyesalan, kebahgaian, kepahitan, penolakan serta kebencian sepihak pada Tuhan.

Hosoek tidak tahu, jika pilihannya untuk menemui Kim Seok Jin akan menjadikannya jawaban atas doa yang sempat dialantunkan pada Tuhan beberapa waktu lalu, untuk seseorang yang menyedihkan yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal. Mengatarkannya menjadi musim-musim hangat yang dinantikan seseorang di ranjang pasien yang sekarang sedang mencoba membuka matanya.

TBC

Maafkan lama sekali baru update, tinggal di pelosok antah berantah dengan sinyal 4G yang tidak ada sama sekali. bahkan sinyal 3G yang seolah berebut dengan angin tahun baru, sungguhan. itu benar-benar menyedihkan.

Paper Heart mirip sekali, bukan mirip bahkan, tapi beneran judul lagu yang di cover jungkook beberapa waktu lalu. tapi mungkin beda filosopi. aku melihat Paper Heart sebagai simbol hati yang rapuh. hati yang semula benar-benar polos putih tak bernoda, hingga terlalu banyak ditulis kisah-kisah dengan berbagai warna tinta yang lama-lama mengusik si pemilik hati. dia jadi rapuh karena terlalu banyak disakiti.

bukankah kertas memang rapuh, dan Taehyung megalamaninya, sebagai sosok si pemilik hati kertas yang sudah hampir porak poranda. tinggal menunggu hancur saja, sampai benar-benar muncul orang yang mungkin akan memberi dia sedikit warna terang dan memberi matahari agar kertas yang hampir hancur itu, tumbuh kembali.

jadi. yaaa initinya begitu.

jadi kemaren di review ada yang nanya, ini rentang waktunya bagaimana. serius aku sengaja tidak menunjukan apapun rentang watu, tapi ini alurnya maju mundur. tapi jujur yah alur maju mundur ini hanya sampai di chapter ini. setelahnya alurnya maju terus, mungkin akan ada flashback sedikit, tapi hanya sedikit, serius.

maafkan yah, karena sangat teramat telat update. tadinya tidak akan update malam ini. tapi kak Mokuji sudah update. wkwkwk. aku sungguhan bahagia. chap dia yang baru rasanya nano-nano. ada manis, ada pahitnya. yaa pokoknya silahkan baca. sangat recommended deh.

tak lupa pula, selalu yah, aku selalu baca review kalian yang luar biasa hyper dan sangat menyenangkan sekaligus membangun. jadi terimakasih jika kalian mau berbagi apresiasi kembali di kotak bawah.

selamat Tahun baru :)


	5. Chap 5 How Can I reach Summer In Winter

**IF GOD DO EXIST**

Kim Taehyung

Jung Hoseok

Kim Seokjin

Kim Namjoon

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung (Jeon) Jungkook

* * *

 _disini terlalu dingin. teralu gelap dan abu-abu._

 _matahari bahkan tidak bersinar, tida ada warna terang yang menghangatkan. semuanya kelabu, tidak indah sama sekali. kenapa harus ada musim dingin yang sepi. musim dingin yang kelabu, kenapa? bisakah musim panas datang tiba-tiba, menghangatkan semua yang beku, mencairkan dan menumbuhkan bunga-bunga musim semi._

 _hanya saja, sekali saja pada matahari yang hangat.. kapan kau akan muncul? bisakah kau muncul saat musim dingin datang menghimpit? – kim Taehyung_

 _ada bagian-bagian dari alam yang tidak di mengerti manusia. yang dipertanyakan hingga dalam batas akhir kewajaran. ada bagian diantara turunnya hujan yang memberi rasa. setiap kali turun dia membawa berjuta asa, kenangan, rasa rapuh, kesepian dan semua rasa menyedihkan di sudut jiwa manusia, tapi hujan juga kadang bisa membawa sedikit kebahagian._

 _'_ _aku Jung Hosoek. senang berkenalan denganmu'_

 _seandainya bisa. aku ingin pertemuan pertama kami seperti itu. berkenalan dengan normal. tanpa bencana dan drama bunuh diri mengerikan. – Jung Hoseok_

* * *

 **How can I Reach Summer in Winter?**

Yoongi dan Hoseok berjalan beriringan menuju gedung besar yang di dominasi warna putih tersebut. mereka telah sampai di depan halaman Wooridul Spine Hospital setelah menumpang taksi sekitar lima belas menit dari coffe shop tempat mereka bertemu tadi. tidak ada percakapan lanjut setelah Yoongi membeberkan semua keluh kesahnya pada pria yang kini berjalan beriringan denganya memsang raut muka tidak bisa ditebak.

Ada sedikitnya lima belas pertanyaan yang menggelayut dalam pikiran Yoongi. salah satunya yang mencangkup semua pertanyaan tersebut adalah, kenapa Hosoek bisa bertanya tentang Namjoon dan Seokjin. yang nyatanya pertanyaan tersebut tidak juga terlempar dari bibir tipis Yoongi. padahal mereka memiliki waktu saling bertanya dan saling menjawab sepanjang perjalanan tadi, namun nyatanya mereka lebih memilih bergumamam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Hoseok disisi lain sedang kebingungan. dia benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan. banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dibenaknya seiring nama Kim Seok Jin muncul dalam drama picisan percintaan segitiga antara Yoongi, tunangannya yang seorang dokter, dan pasiennya yang sampai nekat bunuh diri itu. tapi ketika nama Seok Jin muncul, jelas-jelas urusannya bukan hanya model drama percintaan biasa, ini urusannya hidup dan mati seorang adik Kim Seok Jin yang setahu Hoseok tidak bisa ditolong lagi, jadi yah, tanpa pikir panjang, dia pun memutuskan untuk terjun dalam masalah pelik Kim bersaudara tersebut.

"Jadi dimana kamar mereka? apa jam besuk masih ada?" kalimat pertama yang muncul, dan dua pertanyaan sekaligus dari mulut Hoseok untuk Yoongi setelah keduanya asik bergumam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Yoongi terperanjat.

"ke arah sini. masih bisa, jam besuk hingga jam 7 malam nanti" tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi menunjukan arah ke koridor di sisi kiri mereka, berjalan kembali dalam diam. beberapa pasien dan perawat tampak hilir mudik juga di koridor tersebut, tapi suasana cukup tenang. sudah hampir lima belas langkah sepengetahuan Hosoek, tapi kamar pasien yang dihuni adik Kim Seok Jin belum juga mereka capai.

hingga saat Yoongi kembali menuntun Hosoek untuk berbelok, yang mereka dapati adalah kekacauan.

disana berdiri Seok Jin dengan wajah kalut, dan seoarang dokter yang juga sama kalutnya tengah sibuk berteriak dan memerintah. samar-samar Hoseok mendengar nama Kim Taehyung, kabur dan percobaan bunuh diri. Yoongi disampingnya sudah berlari ke arah dokter yang berdiri dengan wajah kalut disamping Seok Jin, seperti sedang menenangkan Seok Jin tapi justru mukanya tampak sangat tidak tenang.

"Hyung tenanglah, tim keamanan sedang mencarinya" dokter tersebut masih berusaha setenang mungkin berbicara pada Seok Jin. Hoseok masih memperhatikan, sedangkan Yoongi sudah sibuk bertanya ini itu pada para perawat yang juga sama sibuknya dengan yang lain.

"apa kau gila, tiga hari lalu dia menenggak racun tikus, dan sekarang dia pergi entah kemana. bagaimana jika dia melompat Jimin-ah, bagaimana ini. aku bahkan belum meminta maaf dengan benar padanya" Seok Jin terkulai tak berdaya, dia duduk dengan pasrah diatas lantai dingin rumah sakit yang tentu saja bekas diinjak oleh semua orang. Hosoek menatapnya tak percaya, Seok Jin yang terakhir dia lihat, beberapa bulan lalu masih tampak ceria dan luar biasa tampan, mesipun ada titik-titik kesedihan di matanya, tapi dulu tidak separah ini. Seok Jin sudah benar-benar tampak hancur sekarang.

"Jin Hyung, tenanglah" dan kalimat tersebut sukses keluar dari mulut Hosoek, dengan nada paling tenang yang bisa dia ucapkan. dia juga menggenggam tangan Seok Jin yang membuatnya tersentak seketika, ya tuhan, apakah manusia normal bisa tahan dengan tangan sedingin ini. buru-buru Hoseok menggosok-gosok tangan Seok Jin agar sedikit menimbulkan rasa hangat. keterlaluan untuk manusia dengan nyawa masih bersatu dengan raga, jika memiliki tangan sedingin ini dia benar-benar bisa beku. itulah pikiran pertama yang muncul di benak Hoseok saat itu.

Seok Jin yang kaget dengan kemunculan Hosoek yang tiba-tiba justru malah terpaku ditempatnya. pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana. ke adiknya, ke keadaanya, ke rasa penyesalannya yang entah bagaimana bisa seceroboh ini meninggalkan adiknya yang sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, yang dengan bodohnya percaya saja bahwa ditinggal selama 10 menit adiknya akan baik-baik saja, dan juga pikiran bagaimana Hosoek bisa muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"pihak keamanan sudah menemukan dimana Taehyung. dia ada di rooptop bangunan selatan" interupsi dari salah satu dokter perempuan di pojok samping membuyarakan semua perasaan tak nyaman dan rasa bersalah yang menggelayut dalam benak Seok Jin. Hoseok disisi lain langsung bergegas melepas tangannya dari Seok Jin

"hyung, kau diam disini. aku yang akan membawa adik mu kemari. percayalah padaku" setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Hoseok bergegas berlari meninggalakan Seok Jin, Yoongi dan Jimin, dia berlari menyusul pihak keamanan yang juga sedang menuju ketempat Taehyung sekarang.

entah mengapa, Hoseok merasa, jika dia yang datang, adik Kim Seok Jin akan menurutinya begitu saja.

* * *

Taehyung sebenaranya sudah sadar sejak dua hari lalu. tapi dia terlalu takut untuk membuka mata. dia bisa mendengar semua ucapan Seok Jin saat menjaganya, derap langkah Yoongi setiap pagi. bahkan dokter Jimin yang tak henti-hentinya bergumam kata maaf.

sebenarnya Taehyung senang, banyak orang yang khawatir padanya. Jin hyung kembali padanya, dokter Jimin mengkhawatirkannya, dan entahlah, kehadiran Yoongi noona yang bahkan belum dia kenal secara harfiah pun menambah keramaian hidupnya yang sempat sepi dan gelap.

hanya saja, dilain pihak Taehyung merasa dia menjadi tokoh central yang jahat.

Seok Jin hyung yang terus-terusan bergumam tentang betapa jahatanya dia karena sudah meninggalkan Taehyung,

Dokter Jimin yang terus-terusan meminta maaf padanya.

membuat Taehyung berpikir, kenapa mereka yang meminta maaf? aku adalah antagonisnya disini. aku benar-benar terlihat seperti pecundang manja kurang ajar yang harus selalu dikasihani.

dan hal-hal tesebut membuat dia terlalu lelah, untuk menatap mata mereka secara langsung. hingga Taehyung pikir dia sudah terlalu lelah, toh pada akhirnya dia akan mati, mungkin dia hanya butuh mempercepat prosesnya saja.

maka disinilah Taehyung, berdiri dengan angkuh dan siap diketinggian lima puluh enam lantai. merentangkan tangannya tersenyum puas saat membayangkan angin tengah mengelus wajahnya yang pucat.

"jika aku lompat, itu tidak akan terasa sakit. lompat lalu jatuh dan mati. ya hanya begitu saja" gumam Taehyung dengan lantang

"bodoh. jika kau lompat dari ketinggian ini, justru sakitnya akan bertambah, di lantai 36 kau akan meronta karena jantung mu yang kesakitan. lantai tiga puluh kau kehabisan nafas. lantai dua puluh kau mulai mengingat saat-saat menyenangkan di kehidupanmu, dan berpikir ingin kembali keatas. di lantai tujuh kau sudah hampir mati. karena merasa sedih, kesepian dan sakit di jiwamu. lalu sadar-sadar kau sudah mati diantara genangan darah, dan usus mu yang terburai, owwwh itu adalah bentuk mati paling menjijikan, tubuhmu hancur berantakan, melihatnya kau pasti ingin muntah" suara seorang pria dengan nada khas meginterupsi otak bahagia Taehyung. dia hendak berbalik dan menoleh mentapa pria tu, sebelum

"jangan menoleh, jika kau bergerak, angin akan membuat tarikan gravitasi bumi semakin tinggi, dan dia akan secepat kilat menarikmu ke bawah" Taehyung pun mengurungkan niatnya berbalik untuk menatap pria tesebut, entah kenapa dia menuruti saja ucapannya.

"tidak apa-apa, aku kan memang akan melompat" Taehyung menjawab ucapan si pria yang menurutnya entah muncul dari mana itu

"kau yakin. padahal burger di depan rumah sakit itu sedang diskon, yang double pula. aduh demi Tuhan mayonaisenya meleleh banyak sekali" ini benar-benar diluar dugaan, Hoseok si pria yang muncul tiba-tiba tersebut malah membahas tentang diskon burger di sebrang jalan dekat rumah sakit. ini mungkin bagian dari efek kalutnya menghadapi bocah dengan seragam pasien rumah sakit yang tengah merentangkan tangannya di ketinggian 56 lantai dan siap melompat kapan saja

"burger? diskon?" tidak dinyana, si bocah yang hendak bunuh diri itu meggumam, nadanya seperti tergoda dan seperti hendak berpikir. Hoseok dibelakangnya girang bukan main. ini hampir mendekati, dia akan menarik anak itu secepat kilat, sebelum

"terserah, aku tidak peduli, aku tetap akan lompat" anak tersebut malah berteriak dengan kencang. Hoseok hampir ikut-ikutan depresi. ternyata adik Kim Seok Jin ini cukup keras kepala juga.

"setidaknya sebelum melompat kau harus makan dulu salah satu burgernya, serius. rasanya enak sekali" sebisa mungkin Hoseok menjaga nada bicaranya agar terdengar natural dan tidak memaksa. Taehyung tampak ragu, dia mulai menurunkan rentangan tangannya, sudut bibirnya berkedut-kedut, dia berpikir, sudah lama juga dia tidak makan burger, apalagi sejak orangtuanya terus-terusan bertengkar, Taehyung menimbang-nimbang, apakah hari ini di harus membatalkan aksi bunuh dirinya, gagal untuk yang kedua kali?

dan alasan konyol hanya karena burger diskon di sebrang jalan?

bagaimana pun, taehyung hanya anak remaja yang terlalu banyak memakan asam manis emosi kehidupan

kemudian, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Taehyung menjawab

"Bantu aku, turun dari sini. acara bunuh dirinya akan kulanjutkan setelah makan burger" Hoseok tersenyum, tidak bisa lagi menahan kegirangannya, buru-buru dia melompat ke arah Taehyung memeluk pinggannya dari arah belakang, mencengkramnya dengan kuat, untuk kemudian menariknya secepat kilat.

mereka berdua jatuh, dengan posisi, tentu saja Hoseok ditindih Taehyung. sungguh punggungnya sangat sakit saat menyentuh beton rooptop rumah sakit, ditambah tubuh kurus pemuda yang tadi hendak bunuh diri itu menindihnya sekarang, atas bawah rasanya sakit, Hosoek meringis.

tapi, saat hendak bangun, Hoseok tidak sengaja mencium aroma manis vanila dari tubuh Taehyung yang menindihnya, punggungnya yang menghadap Hoseok entah mengapa menguarkan aroma vanila dan biji macadamia. Hoseok merasa aneh, dia terdiam. menikmati aroma aneh yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda yang menindihnya sekarang.

Taehyung meronta, minta dilepaskan, tapi si pemuda yang ditindihnya tidak memberi respon apapun. Taehyung mulai berpikir, apakah dia pingsan? apakah kepalanya terbentur terlalu keras? apakah ada darah? Taehyung ingin melihatnya, tapi lingkaran tangan si pemuda yang Taehyung anggap sebagai penjual burger itu terlalu kuat memegangnya.

"Tuan? Tuan burger? apa kau baik-baik saja? kau pingsan? Ya Tuhan Maafkan aku" nada suara Taehyung terdengar panik, ya Tuhan apalagi ini. cukup sudah ayahnya yang mati ditangan ibunya, dan Seok Jin yang Taehyung pikir membencinya, apakah sekarang akan bertambah lagi satu dosanya? membunuh penjual burger yang sudah membuat dia gagal melakukan bunuh diri.

"Tuan. maafkan aku, tapi jangan mati" ada isakan di nada suar Taehyung, tangannya menepuk-nepuk tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dengan lembut, berharap keajiban datang dan si penjual burger bisa hidup kembali

"apa kau pikir aku bisa mati semudah itu?" suara itu berasal dari belakang kepala Taehyung. dia merinding. hantu? oh bukan itu suara si penjual burger yang berarti dia tidak mati

"dan jangan sebut aku tuan burger Taehyung-ssi" seketika Hoseok melepaskan pegangan tangannya di pinggang Taehyung, mengangkat Taehyung untuk memindahkannya dari tubuhnya, ke sampingnya. keduanya masih berbaring. Hoseok belum sempat melihat wajah Taehyung ketika hampir selusin orang dengan seragam keamanan dan beberapa menggunakan pakaian perawat berlari ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya ke arah Taehyung. mengerubunginya begitu saja

"tidak, jangan suntik aku, kumohon" dan suara memohon Taehyung yang teredam adalah hal yang Hosoek dengar setelahnya. kemudian dia melihat seorang pria bersurai coklat dengan mata tertutup rapat diangkat ditandu pasien, dibawa kembali ke kamarnya.

itu Taehyung, wajah pucat yang tampak lelah. Hoseok melihatnya, seperti wajah penuh beban dengan ribuan rasa sakit. meskipun matanya terpejam Hoseok mampu merasakan, Taehyung sudah hampir mencapai batas kemampuannya untuk bertahan.

Hoseok terduduk tangannya menopang tubuhnya yang seketika lemas, matanya menatap kosong. kepalanya berdenyut. ini terlalu asing, perasaanya bercampur aduk, menimbulkan senasi aneh dan stimulan rasa sakit di kepalanya menyerang begitu saja. tapi rasa sakit yang berbeda, entah apa. beberapa pegawai rumah sakit yang sempat menggumamkan terimaksih telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk menuju ke ruangan Taehyung membawanya kembali untuk di rawat.

Hoseok tinggal sendiri, berdiri dengan kaki yang lemas. entah bagaimana pikirannya masih melayang pada sosok ringkih kurus yang tadi dia selamatkan. tubuhnya ringkih, menunjukan berjuta rasa sakit yang sudah mendarah daging ditubuhnya, wajah lembutnya yang tampak sesuci bayi, terlihat menyakitkan dengan jutaan kesedihan yang menghimpitnya. Hoseok jadi berpikir, kenapa Tuhan melakukan itu pada pemuda tersebut?

 _semuanya selalu berawal dari rasa penasaran, ketika Hoseok mulai penasaran, dia tidak pernah sadar bahwa dia akan terjun terlalu dalam._

* * *

Seok Jin memandangi wajah damai adiknya yang terlelap, setelah dokter memberinya suntikan obat penenang. disampingnya Namjoon berdiri, wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir mendapati Seok Jin yang tadi terlihat cukup berantakan karena adiknya yang hampir melakukan bunuh diri untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namjoon tadi datang tepat ketika Taehyung dibopong oleh empat orang perawat pria dalam tandu rumah duduk disisi lain. mengamati wajah Taehyung dan dadanya yang naik turun karena bernafas. Jimin sudah pergi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, karena dia harus kembali bertugas sebagai seorang dokter yang saat ini memiliki jadwal shift siang.

"Hyung, tenang saja. Tae akan baik-baik saja sekarang" Namjoon memecahkan keheningan. tidak ada respon. Seok Jin masih terpaku menatap adiknya yang tertidur, tampak damai. Namjoon tidak memaksa atau pun menuntut jawaban. dia sudah sangat mengerti Seok Jin dengans egala permasalahn hidupnya. dia mengelus lembt pundak Seok Jin, menyelurkan ketenangan disana, alih-alih menununtut, Namjoon justru memberikan ruang seluas-luasnya bagi Seok Jin yang memang sedang dalam fase terburuk.

"Pulanglah joon, kau harus kembali bekerja" Setelah hampir sepuluh menit, Seok Jin akhirnya membuka mulutnya, berbicara pada Namjoon yang masih setia mengusap pundaknya dengan lembut.

"aku sudah menitipkan semuanya pada karyawanku Hyung, Minggyu anak yang baik dan pintar. dia bisa melakukan semuanya. toko ku aman bersama dia" Namjon tersenyum menundukan wajahnya untuk melihat seok Jin yang sekarang menatapnya lembut.

"setidaknya, kau harus pulang ke rumah" ujar Seok jin lembut. Yoongi disana akhirnya merasa salah tempat, dia tidak tahan juga lama-lama melihat adegan saling suruh dan tolak dari sepasang kekasih sesama jenis yang adiknya sedang terbaring di ranjang pasien. jadi setelah dia mendengar namjoon bergumam tentang akan menemani Seok Jin hingga pagi disini, Yoongi memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan, tanpa menimbulkan kegaduhan sedikitpun.

setelah memastikan dia menutup kembali pintunya, Yoongi berbalik, hendak menuju mesin penjual kopi otomatis di ujung koridor, sebelum dia melihat Hosoek yang sedang duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku di koridor tersebut. dan entah kenapa Hoseok yang Yoongi lihat tampak tidak beres, tampak seperti bukan Hoseok yang biasanya.

buru-buru Yoongi menghampiri pemuda 23 tahun tersebut.

"kau oke?" pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulut Yoongi, tepat setelah dia mendudukan dirinya disamping Hosoek. Hoseok mendongak, menatap gadis bersurai coklat disampingnya.

"ya. kenapa Noona?" Hosoek balik bertanya, Yoongi mendesah. tau bahwa pemuda yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri tersebut sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Yoongi menyimpulkan Hosoek terguncang setelah menyelamatkan orang yang hampir bunuh diri.

karena Yoongi sangat tahu Hosoek yang memilki julukan anak Tuhan, dan selalu mengikuti ajaran Tuhan, menyukai apa yang Tuhan sukai dan membenci apa yang Tuhan benci. seumur hidupnya yang Yoongi tahu, Hoseok itu tidak pernah megalami mimpi buruk seperti orang yang bunuh diri secara langsung, maka dapat dipastikan Hosoek sebagai seorang religius yang taat akan terguncang ketika melihat umat manusia yang akan melakukan bunuh diri.

setidaknya hal tersebutlah yang ada dipikiran Yoongi saat ini.

"sudah kubilang, Taehyung memang sedang dalam keadaan paling terguncang Hoseok-ah" Yoongi memulainya dengan lembut, saat ini setenang apapun Hoseok sebagai manusia, yoongi tahu Hoseok juga pasti bisa merasa terguncang, jadi disini saatnya dia untuk menenangkan Hoseok

"tapi Taehyung aku yakin akan kembali menjadi remaja normal yang ceria. kita hanya perlu menjaganya" Yoongi tersenyum menatap Hoseok dengan lembut. Hoseok masih menampilkan tampang bingung dan terguncangnya, tidak merespon semua ucapan manis, lembut nan menenangkan Yoongi utarakan. hingga setelah hampir lima menit berlalu, Hoseok akhirnya bersuara

"tapi Noona, kenapa aromanya terus-terusan muncul dan tercium oleh hidungku" dan ucapan tersebut sukses membuat Yoongi tidak mampu memberi komentar apapun. dan memilih berdiri lalu meninggalkan Hoseok untuk menuju mesin penjual kopi.

Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Hoseok barusan.

* * *

Jimin baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya mengunjungi beberapa pasien yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya ketika handphonenya bergetar beberapa saat.

sebuah pesan masuk

 _From Seok Jin hyung_

 _Taehyung sudah bangun, kurasa dia mencarimu_

Jimin langsung tersenyum sumringah, setelah hampir dua bulan Taehyung menolaknya dan seolah ingin melarikan diri darinya, akhirnya anak tersebut kembali mencarinya (meskpin sebenarnya dari pesan yang Seok Jin kirim itu hanya pendapat Seok jin saja). dengan lincah jari-jarinya mengetikan kembali beberapa kalimat untuk membalas pesan Seok Jin

 _to Seok Jin hyung_

 _aku segera kesana, apa harus ada beberapa hal yang aku persiapkan hyung?_

tak berapa lama balasan dari Seok Jin tiba, yang seketika membuat dahinya berkerut

 _from Seok Jin hyung_

 _tidak ada, dia hanya bertanya tentang burger di sebrang jalan._

Jimin tidak mengerti, karena setahu dia tidak ada toko burger di sebrang jalan. tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak memperhatikan itu, yang dia tahu Taehyung itu aneh sekaligus imut, jadi yah pemikirannya kadang diluar batas pemikirannya.

Jimin berjalan setengah terburu-buru, banyak hal yang dia pikirkan, bagaimana dia harus menghadapi Taehyung sekarang. sempat dalam pikirannya terlintas untuk menerima Taehyung sebagai seorang pria. mungkin hal tersebut bisa membuat Taehyung bahagia, karena yang Jimin lihat anak itu terlalu menyimpan banyak rasa sakit.

tapi disisi lain, dia tidak bisa. dia tahu bukan yang seperti ini cara yang benar untuk menghadapi Taehyung. dan dia yakin Taehyung akan lebih hancur lagi jika dia menerimanya hanya sebatas rasa kasihan.

 _"_ _dokter, kenapa kau baik padaku?" taehyung masih terbaring di ranjang pasien setelah seminggu lalu ditemukan tergelatak di rumahnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan. hingga saat ini jimin belum bisa menghubungi seok jin untuk sekedar meminta persetujuannya terkait kondisi ginjal kiri taehyung yang memburuk. dia benar-benar kesal, anak ini sudah mencapai kondisi terburuknya dan dia belum bisa melakukan apapun._

 _jimin tersenyum, melihat taehyung yang tersenyum ceria diantara rasa sakitnya setiap kali jimin datang mengunjunginya. mungkin setidaknya saat ini dia bisa membuat taehyung tetap menampilkan senyum terbaiknya._

 _"_ _karena aku menyayangimu Tae" jawab Jimin sambil menyentil hidung bangir taehyung. Jimin tidak bohong tentang ini, taehyung diantara semua pasiennya memang spesial. bisa dibilang Jimin memperlakukan taehyung berbeda dengan pasiennya yang lain._

 _"_ _aku juga menyayangi dokter" taehyung tersipu, ada semburat warna merah yang muncul di pipinya, Jimin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya lalu kemudian mengusak rambut taehyung dengan lembut. dan menyampirkan selimut hingga diatas dadanya, tersenyum mengucapkan selamat istirahat sebelum menutup pintu kamar pasien tersebut._

ingatan itu muncul dibenak Jimin, bagaimana hubungannya dulu dengan Taehyung yang sangat rukun dan baik-baik saja. bagaimana dia memperlakukan Taehyung dan bagaimana tanggapan Taehyung terhadap perlakuannya. sekelebat pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya

 _'_ _apa semuanya bermula dariku?'_

Jimin baru sadar, selama ini dia yang salah telah memperlakukan Taehyung, pemikiran 'bagaimana jika' pun mulai muncul dalam benaknya. bagaimana jika dia tdak pernah memberikan taehyung sejuta kasih sayang berlebihan, bagaimana jika dia tidak pernah mengucapkan bertonton kata sayang padanya.

Jimin tahu, Taehyung adalah anak yang sensitive, dia adalah remaja bahagia yang kebahagiaanya direnggut secara paksa, remaja dengan sejuta kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang yang melimpah ruah, tapi dalam satu kali gelombang arus datang menghempaskan semuanya, saat Taehyung belum mampu, saat Taehyung sangat rapuh dia ditinggalkan begitu banyak orang, dibenci orangtuanya, ditinggalkan Hyung yang amat dia percaya

dan juga, dia dicaci maki oleh cinta pertamanya, Jimin sendiri.

 _"_ _apa-apaan ini Tae" Jimin kaget dengan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya, hanya kecupan singkat tapi tentu saja mampu membuat Jimin naik pitam._

 _"_ _dokter aku-"_

 _"_ _Kau Gila, apa-apaan dengan ini semua. ini menjijikan" belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jimin yang sudah dirundung emosi membentaknya tiba-tiba. wajahnya memerah karena emosi yang memuncak. dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa Taehyung tiba-tiba menciumnya begitu saja, seingatnya tadi dia sedang memeriksa tekanan darah Taehyung, tapi tiba-tiba entah kenapa anak tersebut malah mencuri bibirnya begitu saja, memang sangat sekejap, tapi bagi Jimin itu sangat menjijikan._

 _"_ _Kau pikir aku apa. kau Gila. aku sudah bertunangan dan aku tidak menyukai laki-laki. oh Ya Tuhan. apa-apaan kau ini" setelah kalimat tersebut. Jimin pergi dari ruangan pasien. meninggalakan Taehyung yang terisak sendirian. satu lagi-satu orang lagi yang dia sayangi telah meninggalkannya dan menorehkan kebencian yang berlebihan._

 _lagi. Taehyung di benci dan ditinggalkan._

Jimin mengingat kejadian dimana dengan bodohnya dia berlaku kasar pada Taehyung. bahkan dia hampir meninju anak tersebut yang telah dengan berani mencium bibirnya. Jujur saja Jimin tidak suka. hanya saja setelah diingat kembali dia keterlaluan dengan mengatakan bahwa Taehyung menjijikan. bayangan ekspresi wajah Taehyung yang terlihat tersiksa dan tersakiti melintas dalam benaknya. sepanjang perjalanannya di koridor Jimin merutuki semua tingkah lakunya pada Taehyung dua bulan lalu. setelah kejadian tersebut Jimin bahkan tidak pernah mau menemui Taehyung dengan alasan bodoh, anak itu terlalu menjijikan. otaknya terlalu egois mengakui hatinya yang sebenarnya sangat meridukan Taehyung.

tapi seiring waktu berjalan Jimin sadar dia sangat salah. kedatangan Yoongi justru membuat dia mengingat kembali, perilaku jahatnya pada Taehyung, karena Jujur saja Taehyung tidak salah sama sekali. tapi semuanya terlambat, ketika Jimin menemui Taehyung hanya histeris dan tangisan pilu yang dia dapat, Taehyung bahkan tak ingin melihatnya.

dan Jimin tahu, penyebab Taehyung histeris dan kehilangan kontrol diri adalah dirinya sendiri, Park Jimin.

jika Tuhan memang ada, Jimin yakin Tuhan sedang menghukumnya karena telah menghancurkan orang yang dia sayangi menjadi semenyedihkan itu.

"Jimin, kau datang" suara lembut Yoongi menyapa indra pendengarannya. Jimin tidak sadar sepanjang jalan dia hanya memikirkan Taehyung dalam benaknya tahu-tahu saja dia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar pasien yang Taehyung tempati. disana bukan hanya ada Yoongi, tapi juga ada Namjoon yang Jimin ketahui sebagai kekasih Seok Jin. dan juga ada satu pria yang tidak Jimin kenal, sedang duduk menyender di kursi tunggu yang tersedia di lorong antar kamar tersebut.

"tadi Seok Jin hyung mengirim pesan padaku. katanya Taehyung sudah sadar" ujar Jimin tersenyum.

"oh anak itu sudah sadar? kenapa aku tidak diberi tahu" tiba-tiba si pemuda yang sedang duduk menyender itu berucap dengan sumringah menghampiri pintu dan hendak membuka engselnya untuk masuk kedalam. tapi belum sempat pintu terbuka, tangan Yoongi sudah menahannya.

"kau mau apa Hosoek-ah, kita tidak disuruh masuk oleh Jin Oppa" Yoongi mengingatkan Hoseok. tatapan matanya memerintahkan agar Hosoek berhenti ikut campur.

"urusanmu sudah selesai, pulanglah. ini sudah larut lagi pula" lanjut Yoongi. Hosoek berjengit. Namjoon dan Jimin memerhatikan interaksi anatra Yoongi dan Hoseok. raut muka Hosoek tampak kecewa.

"Ya Tuhan noona, setidaknya aku harus memastikan anak itu selamat dan baik-baik saja" jawab Hosoek, raut mukanya tampak kesal, memperlihatkan ungkapan 'kenapa aku tidak bisa menemuinya, kan aku yang menggagalkan acara bunuh diri anak itu?'

"Hosoek-ah, dia tidak mengenalmu. ayolah, berhenti menjadi orang baik sekali ini saja. jangan khawatir berlebihan hanya karena dia yang kau selamatkan" ucap Yoongi final. tangan Hoseok yang sedari tadi masih memegang engsel pintu terlepas begitu saja, ada semburat kekecewaan dalam raut wajahnya. Jimin melihatnya, dan entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa nyeri di hatinya.

kenapa orang ini terlalu perduli pada Taehyung?

ketika Hosoek berbalik untuk pergi dan mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal dan selamat malam pada Namjoon, pintu kamar Taehyung terbuka tiba-tiba, menyembulkan kepala Seok Jin dengan senyum dipaksakan, Namjoon entah bagaimana bisa segirang itu hanya melihat wajah kekasih tampannya menyembul dari balik pintu

"Hyung" tanpa aba-aba senyum Namjoon melebar dan begitu saja langsung menghampiri Seok Jin untuk sekadar melihat wajahnya lebih dekat. Seok jin tersenyum ke arahnya tapi seketika pandangannya teralih pada pria yang sedang berjalan pelan untuk pulang

"Hosoek-ah, kurasa yang dicari adik ku bukan Jimin, tapi kau. tukang burger. masuklah" suara Seok Jin terdengar ringan ditelinga Hosoek. seketika dia berbalik dan tersenyum cerah. menampilkan deratan gigi putihnya yang rapih. melirik sebentar ke arah Yoongi dan Jimin yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. berjalan cepat ke arah pintu dan hendak masuk, sebelum

"Dokter Jimin. tenanglah aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padanya sebaliknya aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya, percayalah. dan aku akan pastikan dia tidak akan bunuh diri lagi" ujar Hoseok tulus pada Jimin yang masih terpaku di depan pintu.

kemudian secepat kilat Hoseok masuk, meninggalkan pintu yang tertutup.

Jimin bingung, kenapa bukan dia yang Taehyung cari, bukankah selama ini Taehyung selalu membutuhkannya, dia selalu menjadi nomor satu dalam list Taehyung untuk dimintai tolong dalam kondisi apapun, terlebih sejak orangtuanya berubah dan Kim seok Jin meninggalkannya.

 _"_ _dokter akan menjadi superman atau spidermanmu Tehyung-ah" ucap Jimin saat mendorong kursi roda Taehyung mengajaknya berjalan-jalan diantara taman rumah sakit._

 _"_ _ummm, kalau kau spiderman, aku akan jadi marry jane kalau begitu" Taehyung teratawa senang dalam ucapannya. Jimin ikut tertawa menanggapi lelucon pasien yang sudah dia anggap sebagi adiknya sendiri tersebut._

 _"_ _tapi marry jane cantik taehyung-ah" ucap Jimin_

 _"_ _ah itu bukan masalah besar, yang penting spiderman itu pasangannya marry jane" ujar taehyung nadanya seperti tidak bisa dibantah. Jimin hanya mengagguk mengiyakan dan mengusap rambut taehyung lembut, kembali mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Taehyung_

 _"_ _baiklah, kau marry jane tampan kalau begitu" ucap Jimin. dan suara kekehan keras menjadi jawaban yang diberikan Taehyung atas ucapan yang dilontarkan Jimin._

* * *

Taehyung sedang duduk menyender dengan bantal sebagai sandarannya di ranjang pasien. pandangannya lurus menyamping. menatap keluar jendela, hingga hanya separuh wajahnya yang terlihat saat Hosoek masuk kedalam ruangan. dia berabalik untuk memastikan Seok Jin ada dibelakangnya. tapi yang dia lihat dibelakang hanya angin. tidak ada Seok Jin.

 _'_ _apa dia tidak ikut masuk?'_ pikir Hoseok, dia berjalan pelan ke arah Taehyung. memastikan langkahnya tidak meggangu aktivitas Taehyung yang sedang menatap, entah menatap apa.

"apa kau bawa burgernya?" Hoseok terperanjat. suara Taehyung mengagetkannya. segala nama Tuhan dia panjatkan dalam hati, Tuhan bapak, Tuhan ibu, roh kudus, maria dan Tuhan Yesus dia absen satu-satu. demi Tuhan kenapa anak itu bicara tiba-tiba dan mengagetkannya.

"burger apa?" Hoseok balik bertanya, setelah sebelumnya dia menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang hampir berhenti karena dikagetkan oleh Taehyung yang bicara tiba-tiba.

"kau bilang ada burger diskon" Taehyung berbalik ke arah Hosoek, wajahnya tampak cemberut menggemaskan. Hosoek hampr terjungkal ketika melihat wajah Taehyung yang dalam pikirannya sedang menampilkan aegyo, padahal dalam dunia nyata Taehyung, dia sedang menampilkan raut wajah kecewa karena burgernya tidak juga datang.

"aaah itu, besok, besok akan aku bawakan yang besar" Hoseok gugup. menjawab sambil mennggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. hening, setelah itu hening, Taehyung tidak merespon apapun pada ucapan Hoseok, dia hanya menatap Hosoek tanpa ekspresi. menatapnya terus, hingga Hoseok dibuat salah tingkah entah kenapa.

 _'_ _kenapa dia terus melihatku seperti itu, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku'_ pikir Hoseok, dia kemudian meraba-raba wajahnya. Taehyung menunduk, mengalihkan pandangnnya dari Hoseek ke kursi disamping ranjangnya, kursi yang biasa ditempati oleh Seok Jin saat menungguinya sadar.

"duduklah" lalu kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Taehyung. dan Hoseok mengikutinya. dia duduk ditempat yang Taehyung tunjukan.

"aku tidak ingin burger. aku tahu kau sedang berbohong. karena tidak ada toko burger disebrang rumah sakit" jeda setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Hoseok tercengang, kebohongannya ketahuan dalam sekali ucap, Tuhan maafkan aku yang sudah berbohong. jerit Hoseok dalam hati. Taehyung ditempat lain sedang memperhatikan ekspresi Hoseok yang tampak merasa bersalah dan gelisah ditempat duduknya.

"tenang saja, dosa mu termaafkan. aku sudah memafkanmu" ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba, apa-apaan. kenapa anak ini tiba-tiba berlagak seperti Tuhan. pikir Hoseok, raut wajahnya tampak tidak terima.

"jangan marah, kau sudah menggagalkan kehendak ku tadi siang. jadi sekarang kau menanggung dosa. tapi yah, sebagai manusia aku ini baik, jadi ku maafkan kau begitu saja" lanjut Taehyung, nadanya terdengar arogan ditelinga Hoseok

anak ini benar-benar butuh bimbingan agar kembali ke jalan Tuhan. pikir Hoseok.

"tapi, di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis" lanjut Taehyung, dia menatap wajah Hoseok saat menggantung kalimatnya. hoseok menatapnya, ada raut wajah sebal yang terpatri dalam wajah tampan Hoseok.

"kau harus membantuku" lanjut Taehyung. nada arogannya digantikan dengan nada lesu, tampak sangat lesu, kedua tangannya yang tadi bertengger terlipat didepan dada kini sudah turun diantara pinggangnya, raut mukanya menampilkan sarat akan rasa lelah dan membutuhkan pertolongan. Hoseok seketika kembali melihat wajah itu, wajah itu yang dia lihat diatas tadi, wajah menyedihkan dan kelelahan diantara tanggungan beban dan rasa sakit yang berat, wajah yang seolah mengatakan Tuhan yang melakukan ini padaku, wajah yang entah mengapa membuat Hosoek ingin memeluknya dan berakata

 _'_ _sumpah, aku akan melindungimu mulai sekarang'_

* * *

Jungkook sedang menyusun kotak-kotak kado yang mengelilingi pohon natal yang minggu lalu disusunnya bersama Hyung dan kedua orangtuanya. dia bersenandung kecil, Tosokie, anjing peliharan keluarganya tadi mengacak-acak susunan kado yang telah dirapihkan Hosoek dua hari lalu. Jungkook jadi ingat, kemana Hoseok yang tidak pulang sudah dua hari ini. apakah mereka berlanjut secepat itu? dengan yoongi Noona? Jungkook terkekeh sendiri ketika memikirkan cuplikan-cuplikan aneh dalam fantasinya tentang Hosoek Hyung dan Yoongi Noona setelah mereka bertemu kembali hampir lima tahun berpisah, ditambah fakta sekarang Hoseok tidak pulang dua hari dua malam. bahkan pesannya yang dari kemarin dia kirimkan secara bertubi-tubi tidak dibaca sama sekali.

"ternyata Hoseok Hyung adalah pria sejati" gumam Jungkook sambil terkekeh pelan. tiba-tiba saja suara ribut-ribut dari arah pintu belakang mengagetkannya, itu suara ibunya yang meminta tolong untuk segera dibukakan pintu. Jungkook berjalan cepat ke arah dapur untuk membuka pintu belakang, dia heran kenapa ibunya segala minta bantuan hanya untuk membuka pintu, bahkan pintunya tidak dikunci, pikir Jungkook.

"Tolong bawa ini ke kamar atas Kook, ibu akan membawa beberapa bantal dan selimut hangat dilemari" dengan cepat kasur lipat yang tidak tipis itu sudah berpindah tangan dari ibu Jungkook kini ke tangan Jungkook, Jungkook yang belum siap sempurna meringis mendapati betap berat kasur tersebut.

"jangan manja, cepat bawa ke atas dan setelah itu bantu ibu untuk merapihkannya" ujar ibunya sambil masuk ke dalam. Jungkook masih bersusah payah berjalan dengan kasur yang berat ditangannya, dia tak habis pikir bagaimana ibunya bisa membawa kasur seberat ini dari tempat penyimpanan barang disamping gereja yang ada disebrang rumahnya.

"aaah, diluar dingin sekali, sepertinya besok salju akan turun saat natal" ibunya bergumam sambil begidik tentang cuaca yang mulai mendingin kembali. sudah beberapa hari ini salju tidak turun lagi, dan cuaca sore ini kembali mendingin hingga hampir mencapai titik beku. Jungkook hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan. dia berjalan ke arah tangga untuk mencapai kamar yang ibunya maksud. disana hanya ada dua kamar, dan dua-duanya adalah kamar Hoseok Hyung. sebenarnya tadinya dua kamar tersebut berbeda dan disekat dinding biasa, tapi Hoseok merombaknya menjadi satu kamar luas yang bersatu dengan perpustakaan dan ruang musik. kamar Hoseok itu mirip studio buku-musik mini yang didesain sesuai dengan pribadi pemiliknya, religious, hangat dan nyaman. setiap kali Jungkook masuk kemari hal yang dia dapat adalah dunia yang sangat indah dan nyaman. itu pikir Jungkook.

tanpa pikir panjang dia bawa kasur tersebut ke dalam kamar Hoseok, selalu seperti itu, Hosoek tidak pernah mengunci kamarnya, dia terbuka. selalu terbuka. Hoseok bilang tidak ada yang perlu dirahasiakan, siapapun bisa masuk ke dunia Jung Hoseok, suatu hari saat Jungkook bertanya.

"Ibu, tapi Hoseok Hyung sudah punya tempat tidur, mengapa repot-repot membawa kasur lagi" Jungkook berteriak keras saat mendapati kamar Hoseok yang memang memilki kasur modern yang selalu tersedia didekat jendela. kasur berukuran satu tubuh manusia.

"bukan untuk hyung-mu, itu untuk temannya" ibunya menyembul dari arah pintu, membawa beberapa bantal dan selimut, masuk ke dalam sambil mengambil alih kasur yang sedang dipegang Jungkook. Jungkook tercengang. teman? menginap? apa Yoongi Noona?

"apa Yoongi Noona akan menginap?" dengan polosnya Jungkook bertanya pada ibunya, yang dibalas dengan jitakan pelan dikepalanya dari ibunya.

"dasar anak nakal, Yoongi itu perempuan, memangnya kau pikir apa hingga bisa menginap dan tidur sekamar dengan kakak mu yang laki-laki, hah" jawab ibunya, yang kini sibuk sedang merapihkan kasur dilantai samping tepat tidur Hoseok, menghidupkan pemanas ruangan yang ada dikamar hoseok, menepuk-nepuk kasurnya untuk memastikan kalau kasur tersebut hangat dan nyaman.

"lalu siapa ibu, bukankah teman yang Hoseok hyung temui kemarin adalah Yoongi Noona?" dan bertepatan dengan Jungkook yang bertanya pada ibunya, terdengar suar pintu rumah dibuka dibawah, dan teriakan Hosoek yang lantang

"ibu, ayah, kook-ah, Hyung pulang"

"nah, itu kakak mu datang, ayo kita sambut mereka. dan bersikplah yang wajar dan sopan pada teman kakakmu kook-ah" ucap ibunya sambil menepuk pipi Jungkook lembut dan menggandeng tangannya keluar untuk menuruni tangga bersama, dan menemui Hoseok beserta temannya tersebut

"nah Taehyung-ah, ini ibu dan adik ku Jung Jungkook" Taehyung, teman yang dibawa Hosoek tersebut membungkukan badannya saat kedua orang yang tadi diperkenalkan Hoseok berdiri didepannya. tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap Hoseok setelahnya. Hoseok terseyum lebar, mengusap lembut bahu Taehyung disampingnya. Ibu Hosoek tampak dengan susah payah menahan tangisnya dengan berusaha tersenyum seceria mungkin.

dilain sisi, Jungkook terperangah, didepannya, berdiri disamping Hyungnya. Taehyung. sunbae yang Entah sadar atau tidak dia perhatikan di sekolah, sunbae yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya dan cukup membuat jungkook mengerti bagaimana rasanya merindukan seseorang yang tidak kau kenal, sunbae yang menghancurkan segala pandangan Jungkook tentang aspek keindahan dari seorang perempuan

Jungkook pikir, jika sinterklas itu ada, apakah dia sedang mengirimkan kado natalnya pada hari ini, beberapa jam sebelum hari natal itu sendiri.

karena, bagi jungkook, kehadiran Taehyung didepannya bagai kado natal terindah dari semua kado natal yang pernah dia terima.

* * *

TBC

terimakasih kepada yang sudah memfollow, memfavorite dan setia mereview. aku terharu oleh review-review kalian yang luar biasa. terimakasih

mungkin akhir-akhir ini aku akan telat update, yang awalnya akan seminggu sekali mungkin jadi update ketika aku menemukan waktu senggang.

sungguh, mengejar lulus tahun ini rasanya memang melelahkan. tuntutan dunia nyata tidak senyaman tuntutan menulis fanfic. hehehe

doakan aku agar bisa mengejar wisuda segera. heheh

oh iya. daaaan, ini sudah cukup panjang tidak yah? kalau masih kurang panjang bilang saja, aku tidak keberatan kok, selama banyak waktu senggang tersedia, meski itu tengah malam menjelang dini hari aku rela menulis, karena ini sangat menyenangkan cerita ini yaaah, sebagian besar adalah hasil pemahaman aku terhadap kehidupan orang-orang sekitar dan aku berniat untuk mengerjakannya hingga tuntas. hingga taehyung versi fanfic dan jung hoseok versi fanfic disini menemukan kebahagiaan.

dan, demi tuhan akhir-akhir ini aku hampir terkena tekanan gula tinggi, kenapa pasangan ini makin manis sekali. aaah Vhope bagaimana kalian bisa semanis itu.

terakhir, selamat membaca, selamat berkomentar, sangat ditunggu komentar pedas, manis, dan membangun kalian. aku cinta kalian, terimakasih

buat kalian yang mungkin tertarik untuk berbincang ngalor ngidul atau tanya-tanya meneror saya bisa chat di Kakaotalk (doa dan penyemangat agar saya tidak malas mengerjakan skripsi pun akan saya terima dengan banyak terimakasih dan cinta)

 **Kakaotalk = tyartir1004** (saya orangnya terbuka bagi yang ingin diskusi apapun saya terima).

 **LINE, IG, Twitter = tyartir**


	6. Chapter 6 : Unbreakable Smile

If God Do Exist

Kim Taehyung

Jung Hoseok

Kim Seok Jin

Kim Namjoon

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung (Jeon) Jungkook

 _waktu berjalan, tapi jam tetap diam._

 _waktu berjalan dengan cepat, tapi jam tetap di tempat yang sama._

 _waktu berhenti, tapi jam di dinding tetap sama._

 _waktu juga berjalan dalam jam yang sama, dia berputar pada tempat yang sama. tidak pernah berpindah dari perputaran jumlah angka yang ada dua belas dalam lingkaran, bersuara, tik-tok-tik-tok, seperti itu, terus, tidak pernah berheti berputar._

 _tapi, bagaimana bisa itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan, jika dalam hitungan, jam bisa berubah jadi hari, hari bisa jadi minggu, minggu jadi bulan, bulan berubah jadi tahun, dan begitu seterusnya hingga semuanya menjadi sejarah. tapi jam tidak pernah bertamah hingga menemukan angka tiga belas. semuanya akan berhenti diangka dua belas, lalu kembali ke angka satu, berputar lagi._

 _apakah dia tidak bosan?_

 _jika Gabriel mau menyampaikan doanya pada Tuhan, maka dia akan mengirimkan berbagai sesembahannya untuk mengijinkan dia bersama Pria kecil disampingnya. Jika Raphael bersedia menyembuhkan penyakitnya, maka dia akan bersedia menukar nyawanya, mungkin setelah itu dia akan memohon pengampunan dan bertobat pada Uriel._

 _tapi bagaimana bisa itu terjadi, jika dia sendiri tidak tahu yang mana yang harus dia pegang. meneruskannya atau membuang jauh semuanya._

 _waktu itu kejam, mempertemukan dan membangun perasaan kuat dalam adrenalin tanpa unsur paksaan, memberi momen bahagia yang dicicip dalam detik singkat, kemudian waktu membawa kepedihan dalam kurun waktu berjuta tahun cahaya,_

 _aaah, sungguh sejatinya manusia harus membenci waktu alih-alih Tuhan dan malaikat-malaikat arifnya._

 **Unbreakable Smile**

* * *

 _Dua hari lalu_

"Kau.. apa..?" sekali lagi Hoseek memastikan pendengarannya. permintaan Taehyung memang agak aneh meskipun sebenarnya dia bisa menebak dari awal. sejak Seok Jin memintanya masuk ke kamar pasien yang hanya dihuni oleh satu orang ini. Hoseok sudah sangat yakin jika pemuda yang tadi sempat dia tolong ini akan meminta yang macam-macam.

"Aku hanya minta satu bulan. satu bulan saja sampai februari nanti" Taehyung tidak bergeming. pandangannya lurus menatap Hoseok. ada binar otoriter dari pandangan dan nada bicaranya, alih-alih memohon justru yang terdengar dari mulut pemuda Kim ini adalah nada perintah yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Tapi...kenapa?" Hoseok ragu, dia ragu bertanya karena sejatinya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Permintaan anak ini. Keinginan anak ini, rasanya semua sudah bisa Hoseok baca. hanya saja, kenapa dia? kenapa bocah ini harus meminta tolong padaya. Yah jika ucapan memaksa dengan nada ketus luar biasa yang keluar dari mulut anak itu bisa dikatakan permintaan tolong.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab" sekonyong-konyong Taehyung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Memajukan badannya dan menatap tepat didepan wajah Hoseok. gelagapan. aroma vanilla dan bau macadamia itu kembali menguar. ini aroma tubuh Taehyung. Hoseok tahu itu. Sejak diatap aroma ini yang selalu menempel dihidungnya. Membuat dia kebingungan dengan esensi gerak _slow motion_ tiba-tiba dari seluruh penjuru kamar. Membuat dia tidak mengerti kenapa riak udara bisa tiba-tiba terlihat nyata. dan suara angin bisa terdengar sangat jelas.

Mematung. sekali lagi. Hoseok dibuat mematung hanya karena sebuah aroma yang menguar dari tubuh seseorang. Membuat dia ketagihan sekaligus membenci dalam waktu bersamaan. Membuat Hoseok lagi-lagi merasa gaya gravitasi seolah hilang dari tempat pijaknya. Dia membencinya karena demi Tuhan, aroma vanilla bercampur macadamia yang memabukan di hidungnya adalah aroma tubuh seorang pria yang paling membenci eksistensi Tuhan secara gamblang.

"Hei. kau mendengarku?" Taehyung kembali berucap. tidak mendapat respon dai pria tirus didepannya. Taehyung dengan lancang menggoyangkan bahu Hoseok yang seolah sudah tak bernyawa. apa sekaget itu dengan permintaanku. batin Taehyung yang masih menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Hoseok. berniat untuk menyadarkannya dari keterkejutan

"Ya. kau pura-pura? apa kau benar-benar tidak mau membantuku?" sekali lagi. Taehyung masih ngotot dengan pendiriannya. didekatkannya wajahnya ke arah Hoseok yang masih menatap kosong. entah apa yang ada dipikiran Hoseok hingga bisa sekaget itu. Taehyung tertarik. dia pandangi wajah tirus lembut itu, mata dengan tatapan kosong seolah menyiratkan bahwa si pemilik jiwa sedang berkelana entah kemana. wajah Taehyung semakin maju menatap ukiran wajah Hoseok. semain dekat, semakin dekat. hingga dia sadar, yang diatatap sudah mengerjapkan matanya.

Hoseok sadar, dan sekarang wajah Taehyung kurang dari lima centi dari wajahnya. terjungkal. kursinya entah bagaimana menghianati pantatnya.

"Kau. apa-apaan tadi itu" Hoseok menggerutu ditengah rasa berdenyut diantara pantatnya yang tadi mencium lantai. dia berdiri sambil meringis mengelus-elus pantatnya yang kesakitan. Taehyung hanya memadanginya dengan wajah tidak peduli. kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur pasiennya yang nyaman.

"memangnya apa?" dengan wajah cuek, Taehyung balik bertanya pada Hoseok yang masih meringis karena rasa sakit di pantatnya belum juga hilang.

"wajahmu itu. kenapa tiba-tiba dekat sekali" ada semburat merah diwajah Hoseok saat mengatakannya. entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba disergap rasa malu saat mengatakannya. bisa-bisanya dia dibuat merona oleh seoarang bocah ingusan yang hendak bunuh diri. terlebih bocah itu adalah seorang pria. Hoseok bergidig. ngeri dengan detak jantung dan rona merah serta akal sehatnya yang berlawnan.

"memangnya kenapa? hanya menyadarkanmu dari ketidaksadaran tiba-tiba. aku pikir tadi kamu terkena serangan epilepsi" seenaknya. Taehyung mengutarakan pemikirannya dengan sadis. sadis. Taehyung memang sadis pada Hoseok. sudah meminta tolong. ditolong. memkasa dan sekarang bahkan menghina.

Hoseok mencibir. dia tidak habis pikir. padahal dari semua kisah yang dia dengar dari Seok Jin, Taehyung adalah remaja yang kehilangan hormon hidup dan memilki rasa putus asa berlebihan. tapi anehnya diahadapnnya ini justru kebalikannya, yang sedang berbaring diranjang dengan wajah angkuhnya adalah manusia dengan level angka 666, yah, menurut Hoseok Taehyung setara dengan satan. jelmaan iblis kurang ajar yang bersedia mengganggu hidupnya. Hoseok menggelang, dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"baiklah, aku akan membantumu. tapi aku tinggal dengan orangtua dan adiku. jadi yah, agak sedikit ramai dirumah kami" Hoseok kembali duduk dikursi samping ranjang Taehyung berbaring tersenyum sedikit. hanya sedikit. pandangannya menerawang. raut sedih itu kembali bersarang diwajahnya. Hoseok kembali melihatnya.

"kau akan tidur dikamarku, karena hanya ada tiga kamar dirumah kami. tenang saja. kamarku luas" Hoseok buru-buru membangun kembali perbincangan. sebelum Taehyung tenggelam dalam rasa sedihnya yang sudah kembali datang, seperti awan mendung saat sebelum hujan.

atensi Taehyung teralihkan. dia menatap Hoseok dan bertanya

"kenapa harus sekamar denganmu?" Taehyung bertanya, kali ini nadanya benar-benar menampilkan kebingungan

"kenapa? kau tidak mau? tidak bisa. dari semua kamar hanya kamarku yang luas. Jungkook bukan anak yang mau berbagi kamar ngomong-ngomong" Hoseok tersenyum diakahir kalimatnya. dia jadi teringat pada adiknya di rumah yang sudah mengiriminya pesan dan menelponnya beberapa kali. tapi tidak dia jawab. sengaja sih. pikirnya. biar saja adiknya itu penasaran dengan fantasi liarnya tentang dia dan Yoongi noona.

"tapi..aku.." belum sempat Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"kenapa? gay? tenang saja. aku sudah berteman dengan kakak mu lebih dari tujuh tahun" diakhir kalimatnya Hoseok benar-benar tersenyum, dan tangannya bergerak begitu saja, mengelus surai coklat Taehyung yang sudah agak berantakan.

"ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku Hyung. Hoseok Hyung Kim Taehyung" disela-sela senyumnya saat Taehyung hampir pergi tertidur. dan bergumam tentang baiklah yang sempat Hoseok dengar sebelum Taehyung benar-benar memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Jimin masih mondar-mandir di depan kamar Taehyung. sudah hampir satu jam lebih pemuda yang mengaku bernama Hoseok tadi belum juga keluar. pikirannya entah kenapa cemas. ada rasa iri kenapa pemuda yang barus aja Taehyung temui kurang dari dua puluh empat jam ini bisa selama itu menemui Taehyung yang bahkan sudah hampir dua bulan ini menolak bicara dengan manusia.

tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam oleh tangan lembut seorang perempuan. Jimin mendongak. Min Yoongi tersenyum ke arahnya.

"kau khawatir? tenang saja. Hoseok bisa diandalkan" senyumnya entah mengapa justru membuat Jimin merasa bersalah sekaligus ketakutan.

* * *

"apa dia sudah memaafkanmu hyung?" Namjoon mengelus lembut tangan Seok Jin yang dari tadi tidak pernah dia lepas dari genggamanya. Namjoon tersenyum lembut tatkala melihat tautan tangan dia dengan Seokjin yang terlihat sangat pas dimatanya.

"hmm, dia hanya bilang lupakanlah hyung. itu saja" Seok Jin bergumam lembut. terdengar cukup tenang dari yang telinga Namjoon tangkap. Namjoon kembali tersenyum, menatap pucuk kepala Seok Jin yang masih menyender di bahunya. jujur saja saat ini dia benar-benar ingin berterimakaksih pada Taehyung. karena hubungannya bisa sebaik ini dengan Seok Jin karena anak itu yang tiba-tiba saja sekarat. dulu Seok Jin hampir meninggalkannya, dulu orangtuanya hampir menikahkannya dengan seorang perempuan.

tapi setelah Taehyung yang hampir mati, Namjoon bersusah payah mengingatkan kedua orangtuanya, menyadarkan mereka betapa hidup kedua Kim ini sudah sangat hancur, Namjoon tidak ingin dia beserta kedua rangtuannya semakin menambah beban dan kehancuran lain untuk Kim bersaudara tersebut. dan dia memutuskan jalan satu-satunya untuk membantu Kim bersaudara adalah dia harus menjaga kedua Kim tersebut. apapun halangannya, hingga akhirnya kedua orangtua Namjoon menerima keputusannya dan membebaskan pilihan Namjoon dengan jalan hidupnya. meskipun itu menikahi seorang pria. Bagi Namjoon, Taehyung adalah alasan kuat hubungan mereka bisa bertahan

Ayah namjoon yang seorang kepala polisi, melihat Taehyung yang terluka dan hampir sekarat. bukan hanya terluka secara fisik, hati dan perasaan Taehyung sudah benar-benar rusak, pembunuhan sadis yang dilakukan oleh orangtuanya di depan mata Taehyung membuat ayah Namjoon berpikir ulang untuk menambah kesakitan anak itu. meskipun konsekuensinya dia harus menerima menantu seorang pria.

dilain pihak, Seok Jin yang putus asa, membutuhkan seseorang disampingnya, menopangnya. membantunya disaat Taehyung hampir menghilang darinya. Namjoon selalu siap tentu saja. karena bagaimanapun tak ada yang lebih berharga dari Seok Jin bagi Namjoon.

cintanya memang seperti itu, sungguh, Kim Seok Jin adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia. mencintai, dicintai dan bahkan direstui.

tidakkah dia harus berterimakasih pada Kim Taehyung yang sedang berbaring disana?

setetes air mata tiba-tiba saja jatuh diatas genggaman tangan Namjoon. Namjoon tau itu milik siapa. diusapnya pucuk kepala yang sedari tadi masih menyeder di bahunya.

"tenang hyung, dia sudah memafkanmu, dia adik yang berharga bagiku dan bagimu. jangan menangis. setelah ini ayo hidup berbahagia bertiga. aku akan menjaga kalian" ucapan Namjoon Terdengar manis dan menjanjikan ditelinga Seokjin. dia tersenyum. mengangguk. Namjoon bahagia. dia teringat tentang sesuatu disaku celananya. dua cincin yang sudah dia persiapakan sejak dua minggu lalu. cincin untuk melamar Kim Seok Jin.

tanpa tahu, rencanya Seok Jin sangat berbeda dengan anggukannya.

"maaf Namjoon-ah, tapi jika Taehyung pergi. aku pun akan pergi" bisik Seok Jin dalam hatinya.

* * *

saat Hoseok keluar dari ruangan Taehyung, seluruh atensi langsung tertuju padanya. Hoseok hanya menggaruk tengkuknya saat pandangannya bersirobok dengan mata Jimin yang entah mengapa terlihat..cemburu? Hoseok tidak terlalu yakin, tapi sejak awal dokter Park itu terlihat tidak terlalu menyukai eksistensinya yang tiba-tiba saja datang itu.

"Tae sudah tidur" karena bingung harus biang apa, hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hoseok. tidak ada yang bertanya secara harfiah, tapi semua pandangan itu terlihat jelas sedang menghujami Hoseok dengan ribu-ribu pertanyaan.

di kursi tunggu terlihat Seok Jin yang merileksakan kembali duduknya. disampingnya ada Namjoon yang setia sekali menggegam tangan lelaki Kim yang lebih tua darinya itu, Hoseok tersenyum melihatnya. kemudian berjalan ke arah mereka, untuk duduk disamping Namjoon.

"Bro, kau tidak ingin menyapaku dengan benar?" Hoseok membuka percakapan, disenggolnya bahu Namjoon pelan, untuk menyapanya. yang disapa tersenyum, balik menyenggol bahu Hoseok dengan bahunya.

"berhentilah bertingkah Hoseok, Namjoon" suara itu Seok Jin. dan balasannya adalah gelak tawa dari kedua teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, Hoseok dan Namjoon.

"astaga, Hyung kau benar-benar tidak berubah kalau itu menyangut kami berdua" Hoseok masih tertawa diantara ucapannya yang diatujukan untuk Seok Jin. saat ini Seok Jin sudah menatap kedua orang itu, tidak lagi menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Namjoon.

"dan Ya Tuhan Hyung, berhentilah bermesraan ditempat umum. aku masih belum merestui hubungan sesama jenis ini" kembali gelak tawa keluar dari mulut Namjoon saat mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan Hosoek.

"berhentilah bertingkah seperti kau itu normal Hoseok" sekonyong-konyong Namjoon menghentikan gelak tawa Hoseok dan Seok Jin yang tadi masih terdengar. untuk beberapa detik koridor itu sepi. bahkan Jimin dan Yoongi yang tadi terlihat tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan tiga orang teman lama yang melakukan reuni tidak sengaja itu, kini mengalihkan atensinya pada mereka

tapi, sekonyong-konyong gelak tawa keluar dari mulut Namjoon, disusul Seok Jin dan kemudian Hoseok yang juga ikut-ikutan tertawa, setelah tahu kalimat apa yang selanjutnya akan dikeluarkan Namjoon

"karena demi apapun, al kitab dan Tuhan Yesus tidak akan bisa kau nikahi" ucapan itu lolos juga dari mulut Namjoon. dan membuat ketiganya terpingkal-pingkal karena tertawa.

dari dulu memang Namjoon selalu menggoda Hoseok dengan hal-hal seperti itu. menurut Namjoon Hoseok sebenarnya sedang mengalami cinta satu sisi pada Tuhan, makanya tidak ada satu gadis manapun yang bisa menarik hati Hoseok.

Jimin masih memandangi ketiganya, rasa takutnya entah kenapa kembali datang. kenapa bahkan Seok Jin Hyung terlihat sangat akrab dengan pemuda itu?

"kudengar Hoseok dan Namjoon adalah teman yang bertemu saat di militer. sedangkan Seok Jin oppa adalah seniornya saat di club memasak sekolah menengah dulu" suara Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan Jimin yang sedari tadi tertuju pada tiga orang yang masih asik tertawa, dia mengangguk menatap kekasih cantiknya. tersenyum

"begitukah? kalau begitu mungkin Taehyung akan mulai hidup bahagia sekarang. mereka terlihat sangat ceria bertiga" Jimin tersenyum ke arah kekasih pucatnya yang juga balas tersenyu padanya. namun justru yang ada dalam pikiran Yoongi saat ini berbeda

kenapa Jiminnya terlihat sangat Cemburu?

* * *

"Hoseok-ah kau harus selalu memberi kabar" Hoseok mengangguk, afirmatif.

"Aku butuh kabar setidaknya sejam sekali, kau harus mengirimiku pesan" sekali lagi Hoseok masih patuh, lagi-lagi mengangguk

"apapun yang dilakukannya nanti, kau harus laporkan padaku" kali ini Hoseok jengah juga, dia mengagguk dengan terburu-buru

"semuanya akan aku laporkan padamu Hyung, astaga lagi pula rumah ku masih ditempat lama, kau bisa mengunjunginya saat kau ke kuil nanti" pria di depannya hanya menggigit bibirnya, tidak merespon kalimat yang dikeluarkan Hoseok atas jawaban semua tuntutannya

"Hyung, lagi pula aku tidak membawa Taehyung ke benua yang berbeda, astaga kita masih di Seoul" Hoseok menyesap kopinya. Seok Jin menunduk, hatinya benar-benar tidak rela melepaskan Taehyung untuk tinggal dengan Hoseok, meskipun Seok Jin tahu, Hoseok bukanlah orang yang akan menyakiti Taehyung, justru kebalikannya, mungkin Hoseok bisa kembali membawa senyum-senyum segi empat yang sudah hampir setahun ini menghilang dari mulut Taehyung.

entahlah, Seok Jin hanya tidak ingin adiknya pergi darinya.

"entahlah Hoseok-ah, aku hanyaa..."

"merasa bersalah? atas apa yang kau lakukan dulu?" ucapan Seok Jin terpotong oleh kalimat pertanyaan yang cenderung seperti pernyataan dari mulut Hoseok. ada seguras senyum kecut yang disunggingkan bibir Hoseok diakhir kalimatnya

"kau memang sudah seharusnya merasa bersalah Hyung, aneh justru jika kau merasa baik-baik saja" dingin, kalimat itu terdengar dingin keluar dari mulut Hoseok. Seok Jin tidak kaget, ini bukan hal yang aneh. dia tahu Hoseok itu orang baik, dan dia sangat menentang keputusannya dulu saat meninggalkan Taehyung dalam keadaan buruk, sendirian, bersama orangtua mereka yang hampir gila.

bagaimana pun, sebaik apapun Hoseok, pasti masih ada sedikit rasa benci dan kecewa yang tertinggal dihatinya.

"aku tahu" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Seok Jin. Hoseok medesah. setelah ini tidak ada lagi yang harus dia lakukan. atensinya akan terkuras untuk menyembuhkan Taehyung secara mental. bagaimana pun Hoseok sudah memiliki rencana sendiri untuk membuat Taehyung setidaknya tahu, betapa hidupnya sangat berharga.

betapa banyaknya orang yang menyayanginya, dan juga, mungkin ada seseorang yang akan mencintainya.

entah kenapa pemikiran tentang seseoarang yang kelak akan mencintai Taehyung-nya membuat dadanya berdesir, ada rasa sakit disana.

Taehyungnya? astaga, bahkan sekarang dia sudah mengklaim anak itu sebagai miliknya?

 _Tuhan, tolong sadaran Hoseok segera._

"Aku sudah menelpon Ibu ku, dia dan Jungkook sudah menyiapkan semuanya. oh iya Hyung kau bisa datang saat natal. bagaimana pun Taehyung sudah dibaptis, kau bisa ikut merayakannya saja, aku tahu kau seorang budha, tidak masalah jika hanya ingin menemani untuk merayakan" Hoseok tersenyum, kali ini tulus. Seok Jin membalas senyumnya.

"ya, mungkin aku akan mebawakannya kado boneka singa yang besar" ucap Seok Jin, saat Hoseok beranjak bangun untuk menjemput Taehyung. membawanya pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

Sejak Taehyung pindah ke rumah Hoseok, yang dia lakukan hanya melamun dan memandang ke luar jendela. Hoseok membiarkan Taehyung menguasai kasur empuknya, dan Hoseok sendiri harus rela tidur dalam kasur gulung yang kemarin dibawakan ibunya dari gudang samping gereja.

Hoseok selalu memperhatikan Taehyung hampir selama 24 jam, bahkan dalam tidur pun Hoseok pasti akan terbangun hanya untuk memastikan kalau Taehyung baik-baik saja, tidak mengalami mimpi buruk atau kesakitan.

Hoseok selalu berusaha mengajaknya berbicara. tapi sayngnya yang didapatkan Hoseok hanya anggukan malas dan pandangan kaku dari Taehyung. ini berbeda dari perkiraanya, perkiraan semua orang yang menganggap Taehyung akan berubah bahagia setelah menginjakan rumah keluarga Jung. nyatanya justru berbanding 180 derajat. Bahkan Taehyung menutup rapat mulutnya.

Jungkook masih tidak tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba Taehyung berada di rumahnya, dia hanya memandang pemuda yang menjadi senoirnya di sekolah dari luar rumahnya, setiap pagi Taehyung akan melongokokan wajahnya, menatap kosong keluar jendela kamar lantai dua, dan hanya itulah kesempatan Jungkook untuk melihat wajah selembut Selaphiel yang tiba-tiba turun ke dunia. bagi Jungkook Taehyung itu adalah Selaphiel yang akan mengantarakan doanya pada Tuhan, dengan kerendahan hati dan wajah rupawan. aaah Jungkook tidak tahu bahwa hypothalamusnya sedang bekerja tidak akurat terhadap kinerja hatinya.

"Hyung, apa Taehyung Hyung akan turun saat malam natal?" Jungkook bertanya pada Hoseok saat mereka sarapan pagi. besok natal, dan tentu saja Jungkook pun tidak usah repot-repot pergi sekolah atau ke tempat les pianonya di pinggir kota. ayah Hoseok sedang sibuk dengan koran paginya, sedangkan ibunya sedang sibuk dengan menu sehat andalanya untuk sarapan Taehyung.

nyonya Jung benar-benar melemparkan semua tanggung jawab Taehyung pada dirinya, dengan tulus nyonya Jung merawat Taehyung setelah mendengar semua certa Hoseok melalui telpon malam sebelum Hoseok membawa Taehyung ke rumahnya.

"hmm dia akan turun, Hyung nya dan pacarnya akan datang juga" jawab Hoseok malas. berbanding terbalik dengan Jungkook yang sedang kegirangan. ini masih pagi, jujur saja sejak Taehyung berada dikamarnya Hoseok tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyaman. bukan karena dia harus tidur dengan kasur lipat yang tidak seberapa tebal diantara cuaca musim dingin korea yang mencapai titik minus sekian, bukan juga karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur dengan lampu menyala terang, ini permintaan Taehyung, dia bilang dia benci kamarnya berubah gelap lagi, itu speerti dia akan kesepian. atau karena Taehyung yang mendengkur? hell, sungguh bahkan Taehyung tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun diantara tidurnya, bergerak pun tidak, Hoseok bahkan megira kalau Taehyung itu mati total saat tidur.

hanya saja, entah mengapa Hoseok tidak menemukan malam tenangnya, berbagai perasaan aneh terus berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, dalam hatinya, dia sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa eksistensi Taehyung di dalam kamarnya bisa mengacaukan kinerja otaknya untuk menstimulasi matanya agar bisa terpejam dengan damai.

yang ada justru kinerja otaknya memacu aliran darah lebih banyak ke sekitar jantungnya, hypothalamus kurang ajar itu telah bekerja berkebalikan, Hoseok menampiknya sebagai sebuah perasaan romantis yang muncul atas pacuan hypotalamus terhadap hatinya agar menimbulkan adrenalin lain yang memicu kebhagian satu sisi dan detak berlebihan pada jantungnya, Hoseok berkesimpulan itu hanya emosi sesaat dan pacun adrenalin karena ketidakbiasaan atas kemucnulan orang baru dalam ruangan hidupnya sejak hampir 24 tahun. yah hanya karena itu.

"hyung, kau melamun?" pemikiraan absurdnya terguncang oleh sodokan dari suara nyaring adiknya, Jungkook yang lagi –lagi mengarahkan senyum bodoh terlalu cerianya dipagi natal ini. Hoseok tba-tiba ingin muntah, karena adiknya sekarang bersikap seaneh ini.

"Hyung astaga kau tidak mendengarkanku?" hoseok menggeleng, dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan adiknya.

"Hoseak-ah apa kau sedang banyak masalah? kau khawatir tidak bisa memberikan pemberkatan yang baik saat Misa besok?" ayahnya menginterupsi obrolah dua anaknya antara Hoseok dan Jungkook yang sebenarnya terjadi secara sepihak karena Jungkook sejak tadi mendominasi pembicaraan dan tanggapan super pasif yang ditunjukan kakaknya, jelas terlihat bahwa percakapan tersebut hanya terjadi dalam dunia Jungkook saja, yang seolah mengajak Hoseok bergabung namun ditolak secara permanen oleh pemuda didepannya.

"huh? oh tidak ayah, aku tidak gugup sama sekali, lagi pula ini bukan misa pertamaku, dan hey yang memberikan pemberkatan tetap Pastor utama, aku hanya mendampingi di altar saja" Hoseok tersenyum. setidaknya topik yang dilontarkan ayahnya bisa kembali menarik sisi postive dan senyum Hoseok dari dunia kelam yang bernama permainan bodoh hypothalamus.

"Persiapan semuanya sudah selesai?" kembali ayahnya bertanya pada Hoseok, Hoseok tersenyum dan mengangguk afirmatif terhadap pertanyaan ayahnya. Hoseok tentu saja sudah mempersiapakan semuanya. ini adalah kali ketiga dia akan menjadi salah satu pendamping pemberkataan gereja di hari natal. Hoseok tentu saja bahagia, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya bahagia selain berdiri didepan Tuhan dengan senyum dan doa yang terucap serta nyanyian-nyanyian dari puja-puji para jemaat lain

sayangnya, sekarang berubah kenyataan yang menunggunya didepan berubah, bukankah ini yang namnya skenario ajaib dari Tuhan yang maha pemurah?

"oh, ya Tuhan kau Turun? ibu sudah menyiapkan bubur abalone untuk mu" itu adalah suara girang ibunya ketika melihat sosok tinggi ramping dengan balutan sweater biru muda dan celana tidur santai menuruni tangga menuju ke ruang makan keluarga Jung, melemparkan senyum hangat dan mengangguk singkat saat terikan girang nyonya Jung menyapu pendengarannya.

Hoseok melupakan senyumnya dan pemikiran bahagianya tentang misa dan puja-puji Tuhan

Jungkook melupakan hadiah natal yang kemarin diacak-acak oleh kucing kesayangnya.

atensi kedua teralih pada pria ringkih yang kini duduk dismping Jungkook, didepan Hoseok.

Jungkook tidak tahu, bahwa tanpa berlari jantungnya bisa memompa sehebat ini. dan hoseok tidak tahu kenapa gaya gravitasi kembali hilang dari bumi.

kedua pemuda Jung tidak tahu, Jika Tuhan selalu memiliki kisah klasik dalam mempermanis takdir buatannya. kedua pemuda Jung tidak tahu bahwa keduanya akan terlibat dalam garis manis pahit bersama. keduanya tidak tahu bahwa sejak pagi itu si swetear biru yang duduk disamping dan dihadapan mereka telah menjadi pena tajam Tuhan untuk mengacaukan hidup mereka.

memberi skenario baru dalam kisah takdir masing-maisng pemeran utama.

* * *

Seok Jin sedang mempersiapakan semuanya. ini natal pertama setelah semua kesialan yang terjadi sejak dua tahun kebelakang. dari dulu setiap natal Seok Jin selalu memilih pulang ke kampung halaman neneknya yang menganut kepercayaan sama dengan dirinya. membiarkan kebahagian natal menyalami Taehyung dan kedua orangtuanya. Seok Jin tdak pernah terlibat dalam hiruk-pikuk pesta natal keluarganya. dia selalu memilih mengasikan diri.

menurutnya itu tidak sesuai dengan tradisi kepercayaanya yang menyembah dewa.

tapi sekarang, dengan antusias dia membungkus kado natal pertamanya untuk Taehyung. ya benar, ini adalah hadia natal pertama yang akan diberikan Seok Jin untuk adiknya.

dari dulu Taehyung selalu merengek meminta kado natal berupa singa besar pada Seok Jin. dan Seok Jin akan memberikanya lima hari kemudian saat di hari ulang tahun Taehyung, mengucapkan ini adalah kado yang benar yang dia berikan, bukan saat natal tapi saat pertambahan usia Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya memasang wajah malas, mempertanyakan kenapa hyungnya harus mengambil jalan berbeda dan dia juga harus mengambil jalan yang berbeda?

Seok Jin hanya berkata

 _"_ _itu keinginan ayah dan ibu, dan aku juga menginginkan yang lain Taehyung-ah"_ dulu taehyung hanya menangguk paham, tidak pernah melontarkan pertanyaan lain setiap kali Jawaban itu terlontar manis dari bibir Seok Jin.

Tapi, setelah Taehyung mengalami episode baru dalam hidupnya, pertanyaan lain kemudian muncul.

 _"_ _kenapa aku tidak dibiarkan memilih?"_ pertanyaan itu muncul setelah Taehyung diketahui mengidap fabry. dan Seok Jin hanya tersenyum sambil berkata

 _"_ _tentu saja, dan sudah pasti kau akan memilih Yesus bukan?"_

dan keheningan menyapa keduanya. tidak ada jawaban dari Taehyung, tidak pernah ada jawaban tentang apa yang akan dipilihanya, tentang kenapa dia harus memilih, karena natal selajutnya semuanya gelap, Taehyung tidak pernah bertanya lagi. dan Seok jin tidak pernah memberi jawaban apapun lagi. percakapan manis itu telah berakhir dalam sebuah keputusan sepihak, dalam sebuah konklusi tak berujung.

"harusnya kau membelikan singa asli Hyung" suara Namjoon menarik kembali Seok Jin dari lamunan masa lalunya. dia tersenyum berbalik ke arah pria yang sekarang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya, tersenyum.

"apa kau gila, singa bisa menerkam dia, dan ya Tuhan beli dimana memangnya singa asli" Seok Jin menanggapi candaan Namjoon dengan senyum sumringah yang dia tunjukan. Namjoon bahagia akhirnya kekasihnya ini bisa tersenyum seperti dulu, seceria dulu.

"jika harus dan itu membuat kalian berdua bahagia, serius Hyung aku akan membelikanya singa asli" Seok Jin hanya menanggapi ucapan konyol yang keluar dari mulut Namjoon dengan senyuman dan pukul ringan dilengan pemuda itu.

setelah keduanya mempersiapakan kado natal dan membeli beberapa cemilan untuk dibawa ke rumah keluarga Jung. Seok Jin mengajak Namjoon ke rumahnya, agar saat waktunya tiba mereka bisa berangkat bersama.

sebenarnya sejak Taehyung tinggal bersama Hoseok, Namjoon lebih sering tinggal di rumah Seok Jin, menemani Seok Jin yang selalu menangis tiba-tiba saat malam.

karena Namjoon tahu, Seok Jin yang tersenyum sekarang bukan senyum Seok Jin yang sebenarnya.

"Hyung, apa persidanganya akan dilaksanakan setelah tahun baru?" pertanyaan itu lolos dari mulut Namjoon saat keduanya berada di ruang tengah, menonton siaran ulang sepak bola semalam. sebenarnya Seok Jin tidak terlalu suka sepak bola.

"hmm iya" hanya itu jawabnya Seok Jin, Namjoon yang duduk disampingnya mengalihkan Perhatiannya dari layar televisi, menatap SeokJin yang sedang memandang lurus layar televisi tapi tidak menonton acara tersebut.

Namjoon tahu, pikiran kekasinya ini sedang tidak tertuju pada acara sepak bola sialan didepannya.

"Hyung kau tidak usah memakasanya untuk menjadi saksi" dielusnya lembut pucuk kepala Seok Jin, dan memindahkannya ke bahunya. dia tahu yang dibutuhkan Seok Jin saat ini memang pegangan kuat dan bahunya yang selalu siap untuk menjadi sandaran.

"aku tidak tahu jika dia melihat wajah ibu, aku takut dia akan kembali histeris" ucap Seok Jin. dia menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Namjoon. mencari perlindungan atas rasa takut akan kenyataan yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan kembali datang.

dia tahu, ketenangan ini tidak akan bertahan lama. sebentar lagi gelombang itu akan kembali datang. teriakan histeris itu akan kembali mengahantui malam-malamnya, sikap bisu itu akan kembali ditampilkan, dan tatap benci dan kecewa itu akan kembali menghujam dirinya.

Seok Jin tidak tahan, dia tidak ingin dibenci, terutama oleh adik dan ibunya sendiri.

"tidak apa Hyung, aku akan melindungimu" Namjoon masih setia, menenangkan Seok Jin yang kini berada dalam dekapanya, mengelus lembut punggungnya, menyalurkan ketenangan dan kehangatan untuk menghilangakn rasa takut berlebihan yang mulai kembali menghantui kekasinya, mengahantui Kim Seok Jin.

dalam lingkup bahagia, mungkin hal tersebut akan terlihat sangat manis dan mempesona. hubungan dua manusia dalam dekapan hangat saling mengerti dan saling menyimpan perasaan dalam. sayangnya dalam lingkup lain, hal tersebut justru terlihat menyedihkan.

setiap orang melihat sebuah gambaran hubungan menjadi sakral atas dasar nama abadi tak kasat mata yang disebut cinta, menjadi legenda atas ikatan dua manusia yang berbeda jenis untuk kemudian menghasilkan bulir-bulir indah nan alami yang menyebarkan bau romantisme diseluruh alam semesta.

normalitas menajadi aturan kukuh sepanjang jaman. kemudian yang mengambil jalan berbeda dianggap melenceng dari kodrat-kodrat dan hukum tak tertulis yang ditasbihkan dalam gurat pancang pikir manusia. yang berbeda diacuhkan, diasingkan. dilabeli dengan kungkungan kata tidak normal. norma sosial yang kemudian dibumbui dengan aturan agama, yang tidak tahu kenyataanya justru malah berbalik menyerang.

Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin dalam kisah ini patutnya berbahagia, mereka tidak diributkan dengan aturan sosial yang mengukung perasaan. sayangnya semeuanya tidak semudah dentingan piano diantara hiruk pikuk nyanyian para jemaat gereja.

yang manis tidak selalu manis. ketika Namjoon memutuskan mencintai Seok Jin, dia telah melepaskan normanya dalam aturan hidup masyarakat kebanyakan, ketika Taehyung mengantarakan hatinya pada Park Jimin, dia tahu semuanya akan patah bahkan sebelum tersampaikan, dan ketika Jung bersaudara dibingungkan dengan akal sehat dan getaran jiwa, mereka masih terpaku pada sosok selaphiel dalam wujud manusia. dan bagi Min Yoongi, pandangan tentang kehabagiannya mungkin akan segera pergi tak berbekas.

semua senyum bisa patah, ada yang karena kodrat tak berbentuk dari bingkisan-bingkisan hukum ciptaan manusia dengan meminjam nama Tuhan. yang lainnya justru patah karena hilangnya rasa percaya.

tujuh manusia dalam skenario yang baru dimulai, tidak pernah tahu kejamnya goresan tinta Tuhan dalam cerita takdir panjang dimasing-masing para pemeran utama.

TBC

Ø Gabriel adalah salah satu dari archangel yang bertugas menyampaikan pesan dari Tuhan. Nama Gabriel sendiri berarti "Tuhan adalah kekuatanku / pahlawanku". Dalam kitab Lukas (1:10-37), Gabriel membawa kabar sukacita dari Tuhan.

Ø Raphael ada archangel yang melakukan penyembuhan terhadap segala jenis penyakit. Arti nama Raphael adalah "Tuhan yang menyembuhkan." Raphael ditemukan dalam kitab Tobit (12) bagian Deuterokanonika. Dalam keyakinan Kristen, Raphael tidak disebutkan (karena tidak memuat Deuterokanonika). Akan tetapi ada yang beranggapan bahwa Raphael adalah malaikat yang turun saat terjadi goncangan air di kolam Bethesda (Yohanes 5:1-4). Menurut keyakinan Islam, Raphael (lebih dikenal sebagai Israfil) adalah malaikat yang nanti akan meniupkan sangkakala akhir zaman.

Ø Uriel adalah archangel pertobatan. Namanya sendiri berarti "Terang (Api) Tuhan". Uriel merupakan salah satu malaikat kerub yang turut menjaga jalan di taman Eden. Uriel digambarkan sebagai malaikat dengan pedang api.

Ø Selaphiel atau Salathiel merupakan archangel simbol rendah hati dan sikap doa. Selaphiel sendiri berarti "Doa Tuhan". Dalam tradisi Ortodox, orang-orang sering berdoa dalam nama-Nya pada saat mengalami gangguan maupun cobaan. Selaphiel diceritakan dalam kitab II Esdras.

Ø Hypothalamus adalah pusat pengendali fungsi tubuh dan sistem syaraf untuk menjaga agar kondisi tubuh kita selalu stabil dan konstan. hipotalamus merupakan bagian kecil dalam otak tetapi memilki peranan yang sangat penting dalam tubuh manusia.

untuk sekarang ga akan banyak bicara, terimakasih yang masih menunggu ceritanya, yang Masih mau review. ILY

See you di chap selanjutnya,,,,,,,


	7. Chapter 7 - First Kiss, First Sick

Mungkin pada satu titik orang terlalu menyukai Perbedaan. hetero menjadi bilik-bilik madu untuk mewujudkan kehidupan sosial yang abadi, dengan penuh cinta maka hidup antara lawan jenis akan saling bertautan. lelaki membutuhkan wanita, begitu juga sebaliknya. hukum ini sudah terlalu larut merekah dalam imajinasi yang menjadi kenyataan.

dongeng-dongen masa lalu selalu menunjukan kisah tragis mapun romantis dari sepasang kekasih berbeda gender. tidak ada kisah atau dongeng kanak-kanak yang mengisahkan seorang pangeran menikah dengan pangeran lainnya, atau seorang puri jatuh cinta dengan putri dari kerajaan sebrang.

selalu, selalu saja, antara pangeran tampan dan putri cantik dari negrei dongeng.

mungkin beberapa fundamentalis akan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah sebuah gerakan dengan dalih keyakinana masing-masing yang berujung pada konspirasi yang menyayat sebagain perasaan. tapi nyatanya refleksi dari semua ini adalah dimana ketika Kim Taehyung dan Kim Seok Jin menjadi mayoritas yang menutup mata pada perbedaan, karena gurat hati yang memancang dalam. pun begitu bagi Kim Namjoon. dan ketidaktahuan akan sesuatu telah membawa mereka untuk membuka pintu keseragaman.

Jika perasaannya diidentikan dengan pola yang seragam, bukan berarti Taehyung maupun Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seok Jin menolak perbedaan. mereka hanya terbelenggu dalam hasrat yang berbeda, perasaan yang berbeda.

mereka hanya jatuh cinta. kenapa harus membawa nama Tuhan untuk membenci mereka.

pernahkah Tuhan berkata langsung padamu? dari mata ke mata?

 _"_ _jika satu kecupan akan membuatmu bahagia, aku akan memberi seribu kecupan untukmu setiap hari agar kau tak pernah bersedih sedetik pun" Jung Hoseok, diantara salju yang menutup kisah pagutan lembt kedua bibir mereka._

 **First Kiss, First Sick**

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Kim Seok Jin

Kim Namjoon

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung (Jeon) Jungkook

* * *

Sudah dua minggu sejak Kim Taehyung datang ke rumahnya dan menetap dikamar atas bersama kakaknya Jung Hoseok, yang justru semakin sibuk berada di gereja dengan alasan berdoa untuk keselamatan. bah, keselamatan apanya, yang Jungkook lihat kakaknya ini sedang menghindari sesuatu, Cuma yang Jungkook tidak tahu adalah apa yang sedang dihindari oleh kakaknya ini.

kenapa juga Jung Hoseok harus berdoa untuk keselamatan dunia, memang dia Presiden Obama?

Selebihnya tidak ada yang spesial, Kecuali acara natal lima hari lalu yang awalnya ceria berubah jadi sedingin es di kutub antartika. bukan. buka karena cuaca dingin Korea yang Mencapai titik terdingin saat natal, toh mau derajat mencapai minus pun rumah kediaman keluarga Jung akan tetap hangat karena pemanas ruangan yang distel terlalu tinggi, dan juga kepulan coklat panas yang setia mengisi cangkir-cangkir kecil di meja yang selalu diguyur oleh nyonya Jung dengan senyum teduh keibuannya.

selain itu senyuman Taehyung yang sudah hampir seminggu tidak nongol dibibir tipis nan menggoda milik Taehyung sejak dia menginjakan kakinya dirumah ini, yang nyatanya selalu dinantikan Jungkook, justru malah nongol tanpa tedeng aling-aling saat malam natal itu berkumandang,

ahhh, sekali lagi Jungkook salah sangka pada sang santa, jangan-jangan memang benar Taehyung adalah kadonya yang utama dikirim sang santa untuknya. rasanya malam itu hangat sekali, sampai tiba-tiba suara bel rumah itu berkumandang, dan menampilkan dua sosok pria muda dibaliknya.

untuk yang satunya Jungkook tahu, dia teman Hoseok Hyung, kalau tidak salah namanya Seok Jin. tapi yang satunya cukup asing untuk Jungkook, hingga orang itu mengenalkan diri sebagai Namjoon, kekasih Seok Jin yang juga merangkap sebagai Hyung Kim Taehyung.

heeeks, detik itu juga rasanya Jungkook ingin membenturkan kepalanya. kenapa seoarang pria bisa dengan senyum bahagianya mengenalkan lelaki lainnya sebagai kekasihnya? bukankah itu aneh dan tidak normal, bagaimana kau bisa berkencan, berpegangan tangan, berciuman dan melakukan hal-hal lainnya dengan seorang lelaki lainnya. itulah yang bermunculan dipikiran Jungkook saat itu

hey, kau lupa nak, kalau kau juga sedang menggalau dan bergemuruh hatinya oleh seorang pria yang kini duduk disampingmu.

terserah. kita lupakan rasa aneh yang muncul dalam pikiran Jungkook, mari kita simpulkan saja kalau dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal-hal tak kasat mata mengenai lumrahnya jatuh cinta.

detik itu juga suasana berubah dingin, senyum ceria tanpa unsur paksaan dari wajah Kim Taehyung menghilang sudah, kedua tetua Jung pun sama-sama kebingungan dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba berubah mencekam dirumahnya disaat malam natal yang setiap tahun selalu berawal ceria dan tentu akan berakhir ceria juga.

tidak ada yang berbica, semuanya terlalu sepi saat itu, Jungkook sampai berpikir bahwa rumahnya sudah seperti area pemakaman umum dengan enam batu nisan yang tidak saling berbicara.

loh, hanya enam? bukankah harusnya ada Tujuh. oh kita lupa pada eksistensi Seorang Jung Hoseok.

Saat itu masih pukul tujuh malam, Hoseok masih setia sebagai calon pendeta muda yang membantu memberikan pemberkatan kedua di gereja, jadi yah, dia absen hadir hingga jam delapan nanti. dan terkutuklah, karena tanpa eksistensi Jung Hoseok maka kehadiran Kim Seok Jin beserta pacar prianya seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak kapan pun dari tempat duduk samping Jungkook, yang saat ini sedang bergerak gelisah, dengan mata bergerak kesana kemari, tampak cemas dan terlihat seolah tertekan, yah, Jungkook melihat Kim Taehyung seolah hampir meledak ditempat duduknya.

* * *

Jungkook tidak tahu caranya menenangkan orang yang tiba-tiba terserang kecemasan di malam natal, ibunya dan ayahnya masih asik memberondong Seok Jin dengan kekasih prianya yang tadi katanya bernama Namjoon itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan dari yang masuk akal seperti dimana Namjoon dan Seok Jin tinggal dan bekerja hingga yang paling Tidak ingin Jungkook dengar. seperti.

"Namjoon-ssi, jika kalian menikah nanti, bagaimana dengan keturunan" dan kurang ajarnya, si Kim Namjoon ini, yang diketahui oleh Jungkook memliki warna rambut diluar nalar seorang pria. Ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa seoarang Pria dengan wajah gangster Kim Namjoon itu mengecat rambutnya dengan serpihan-serpihan warna pink dikedua sisinya, sedangkan yang lainnya berwarna blonde. Jungkook masih tak habis pikir saja dengan pola hidup seperti itu. bagaimana bisa Hyung ku yang alim dan taat beribadah ini memiliki teman-teman yang sudah bisa dipastikan akan terjun ke neraka? mungkin itu yang muncul dipikiran Jungkook, lagi-lagi.

Namjoon bisa saja menjawab pertanyaan orangtua Jungkook. dengan bahagia dan sempurna.

"tentu. itu mudah. kami akan punya empat orang anak. semuanya akan kami adopsi" Jungkook menganga. disampingnya Taehyung tampak berjengit. pandangnnya seketika tampak kosong. senyumnya muncul, tapi tampak getir dan perih. bukan senyum hangat bahagia yang tadi Jungkook puja-puja. yang ini rasanya, pahit?

"lalu, kapan kalian akan menikah?" yang ini munculnya bukan dari mulut ibu atau ayah jungkook. tapi dari balik bibir tipis Kim Taehyung. Jungkook melihatnya. ada semburat rasa sedih, perih dan takut? seperti takut dilupakan mungkin. yang nyatanya pertanyaan tersebut menimbulkan atensi tak terduga dari Kim Seok Jin yang sedari tadi hanya mengangguk menanggapi semua pertanyaan dan jawaban antara tetua Jung dengan kekasihnya Kim Namjoon.

"Tae kau tidak usah khawatir, Hyung akan bersama mu kapan pun" nyatanya jawaban tersebut yang muncul dari bibir Kim Seok Jin.

"tenang saja Hyung. kau tidak usah khawatir. kau berhak bahagia. toh aku juga suda pernah ditinggal. kau tidak usah berpura-pura lagi peduli pada ku. rasanya sakit jika diberi kasih sayang palsu" seketika suasana semakin mencekam. sepi. semuanya tanpa suara. rumah keluarga Jung rasanya mencapai titik terdingin saat ini. diluar butir-butir salju tampak turun dari langit. suara langkah manusia dan cekikikan pasangan yang berjalan kaki merayakan natal dalam romantisme cinta nyatanya tak mencairkan kebekuan yang terjadi di dalam rumah keluarga Jung.

Seok Jin tampak diam. bibirnya kelu, tak ada satu kata atau kalimat pun yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. nyonya Jung tampak hampir menitikan air matanya, tuan Jung sendiri tampak bingung dengan suasana yang berubah mencekam. Namjoon disisi Seok Jin tampak menenangkannya dengan mengelus lembut punggunya.

dan Jungkook, yang dia sadari setelahnya, tangannya sudah beralih kebahu Kim Taehyung yang kini berdiri disampingnya, yang hampir pergi ke lantai atas, menariknya pelan, memindahkan tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya. menyenderkan kepala Taehyung pelan pada bahunya. mengusap lembut kepalanya.

yang Jungkook baru tahu ternyata Kim Taehyung itu tidak lebih tinggi dari dirinya. dan setelah itu Jungkook menyesal karena detak jantungnya berakhir meluncurkan ritme tidak normal dibalik dada sebelah kirinya.

saat Jungkook sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya dan berusaha menenangkan Taehyung yang kini telah membasahi bahu Jungkook dengan air matanya, pintu depan rumahnya terbuka, dan menampilkan seorang pria dengan senyum terlalu ceria. berteriak keras dengan nada paling bahagia.

"haay, pendeta tampan pulang, apakah coklat panas dan kue macaronnya masih disisakan untuku? - oh kenapa suasana disini jadi mengerikan?"

dan detik itu juga Taehyung melepaskan pelukan Jungkook darinya dan kemudian berlari ke arah tangga, setelah sebelumnya berteriak ke arah Hoseok

"aku tidak memeluknya dengan sengaja. Kau. jangan salah sangka" entah kenapa, rasanya sakit. entah itu karena benturan akibat dorongan keras yang dilakukan Taehyung, yang yaah sebenarnya tidak terlalu keras juga, atau kata-katanya yang terdengar seperti pelukan yang mereka barusan lakukan adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukan Taehyung yang dengan kata lain, Taehyung tidak terlalu menginginkannya. yah bisa dipastikan Jungkook benar-benar tidak tahu jawabannya.

* * *

Hoseok sebenarnya saat malam natal itu benar-benar sudah merindukan rumah. dia juga tidak ingin berlama-lama mendekam di altar gereja, mendengarkan puja-puji sang pastur memang membuatnya bahagia, tapi di rumah ada yang lebih membuatnya bahagia.

Kim Taehyung, apa kabarnya yah sekarang?

lagi-lagi sikunya disenggol oleh pastur muda lain yang menyadari senyum merekah tiba-tiba dari seoarang Jung Hoseok, padahal kan acara pemberkatan sedang dalam fase hening, damai dan mode khidmat-khidmatnya, maka senyuman merekah seperti bunga matahari yang Jung Hoseok keluarkan tiba-tiba itu benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang dibutuhkan gereja untuk menjadi pendamping misa tahunan kali ini.

"Jangan tersenyum selebar itu, Jung." Chanyeol disampingnya, yang juga sedang belajar jadi pastor muda menyenggol kembali siku Hoseok entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

hingga jam delapan tepat, acara pemberkataan dan Misa terseut berakhir, degan pamitan yang cenderung tergesa-gesa itu Hoseok akhirnya pulang setelah sebelumnya kupingnya dijejali ocehan absurd nan kurang ajar dari pemuda tinggi yang dari tadi sibuk menyenggol sikunya. Park Chanyeol

"aku tahu, kau jatuh cinta. memang se-sexy dan secantik apa wanita itu. jangan lupa kenalkan padaku si sexy itu" rasanya Hoseok ingin menendang Park Chanyeol detik itu juga.

setelah keluar dari gereja, dengan diiringi senyum teduh dari pastor utama dan senyum mesum kurang ajar park chanyeol Hoseok bergegas berjalan melewati beberapa pasangan yang asik bergandengan tangan ditengah dinginnya malm natal yang bersalju. jarak gereja dan rumahnya cukup dekat, jadi Hoseok memtuskan berjalan kaki saja. memikirkan betapa ramainya rumahnya saat ini kembali membuat senyumnya bertengger manis dibibirnya. Hoseok bahagia, setiap natal rmahnya terasa berkali lipat lebih hangat.

apalagi ada Taehyung sekarang, aaah Hoseok jadi tersipu sendiri memikirkannya.

yah, sejatinya dia belum sadar, kenapa hanya memikirkan Taehyung dia bisa se-tersipu itu.

setiba didepan rumahnya Hoseok tergelak lantaran tidak terdengarnya suara cekikina atau tawa bahagia, bahkan suara samarsamar orang mengobrol pun tidak Hoseok dengar sama sekali.

bergegas menuju pintu, Hoseok dengan cekatan membuka memutar kenop pintu, membukanya, berteriak kencang tentang kue macaroon dan coklat panas, dan gezzzz, pandangannya sakit seketika. mengerikan rasanya yang didepan itu sangat mengerikan.

pemandangan Jungkook yang memeluk Taehyung rapat-rapat, adalah alasan kenapa Hoseok berteriak mengerikan diakhir kalimatnya.

* * *

Itu sudah terjadi lima hari lalu. tapi sepemahaman Jungkook setelah tragedi natal yang baru pertama kali terjadi itu rasanya canggung. Sudah dia bilang dari awal kan. kalau Jung Hoseok itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di gereja. Berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. pulang sangat larut. jadi rasanya jarang Jungkook ada kesempatan untu berbincang dengan Hyung-nya itu. padahal dulu Hyungnya rajin sekali mengantarnya ke sekolah, berbicara tentang berbagai hal, bercanda dan bahkan makan es krim berdua di kedai es krim dekat sekolah Jungkook

dan Taehyung, duh, sunbae cantik itu, rasanya makin sulit digapai. Taehyung hanya akan keluar untuk sarapan dan makan malam. biasanya dia lebih senang melewatkan makan siang. mengurung diri di kamar. tidak keluar sama sekali. kamarnya pun senantiasa terkunci. rapat sekali, sampai-sampai Jungkook tak bisa mengintipnya ke dalam.

Padahalkan dulu kamar ini selalu terbuka, Hoseok sama saja, tidak bisa memberi pencerahan apaun pada Jungkook. dua orang penghuni kamar tersebut, rasanya makin jauh dari Jungkook.

Jungkook sebenarnya gemas sekali, kenapa auranya jadi tidak nyaman begini. apakah karena insiden pelukan itu? atau hal lainnya. maka setelah pulang sekolah kali ini, Jungkook memtuskan untuk menyusul Hoseok ke gereja, dia benar-benar butuh penjelasan.

"Hyung" Jungkook berbisik disamping Hoseok yang sedang sibuk menempelkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, matanya terpejam, tanda bahwa dia sedang khusuk berdoa. sama sekali tidak menggubris bisikan yang dilontrakan Jungkook barusan.

"Hyung" sekali lagi Jungkook berbisik, mencoba meraih atensi Hyungnya yang sedang asik bergumul dengan Tuhan dalam doa-doa-nya.

kali ini Jungkook mendapat respon, tapi hanya lambaian tangan yang menandakan Jungkook untuk diam. tentu saja Jungkook kesal, dia sudah melewatkan les pianonya hanya untuk menemui Hoseok yang sibuknya melebihi jadwal Presiden Amerika Serikat, tapi nyatanya Jung Hoseok itu hanya sibuk mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan kedua matanya terpejam dibawah patung yesus yang telanang.

duh, Jungkook tidak kah kamu tahu, menghina yesus itu dosa besar nak.

buru-buru Jungkook memohon pengampunan karena sudah menggerutu pada yesus. dia juga buru-buru membuat tanda salib di dahi, mulut dan dadanya beberap kali agar permohonan maafnya terkabul. dia takut kalau yesus marah padanya, maka Yesus akan bermain-main dengan nilai sekolahnya yang sudah bagus-bagus itu.

see, Jungkook memang masih terlalu kekanak-kanakan

akhirnya setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit yang panjang. Hoseok mengakhiri doa-nya dengan tanda salib yang dia buat di dahi, mulut dan dadanya. kemudian atensinya pun beralih pada Jungkook yang masih setia duduk menunggu disampingnya.

"kenapa kau kemari, bukankah hari ini kau ada jadwal les piano?" belum apa-apa Jungkook sudah diingatkan dengan jadwal hariannya. aah Jung Hoseok tidak tahukah kau bahwa alasan Jungkook membolos dari les piano yang sudah menjadi kebahagiaanya itu karenamu, karea untuk menemui mu.

"Hyung, kenapa kau sulit sekali ditemui?" Jungkook langsung saja pada intinya. dia tidak suka berbasa-basi, bukan gayanya yang berbelit-belit saat berbincang dengan Hoseok, mereka ini sudah hidup bersama dari mulai lahir, jadi kenapa harus bersikap seperti orang lain ketika memulai suatu pembicaraan.

dilain sisi Hoseok mendesah, karboon dioksida yang dia keluarkan cukup banyak dari kadar yang seharusnya dikeluarkan, duh kalau begini terus bisa-bisa global warming semakin tinggi. sangat paham apa yang hendak diungkapkan Jungkook, kemana arah pembicaraan mereka tertuju.

"aku merindukan mu Hyung, kau ada tapi rasanya kau jauh sekali. sadarkah kau bahkan obrolan terahir kita itu tiga hari lalu saat aku menanyakan album Troye Sivan yang kau pinjam bulan lalu dan lupa kau kembalikan" diakhir kalimatnya Jungkook sedikit tersenyum, mengingat betapa lancangnya Hoseok yang seenaknya tidak mengembalikan album kesayangaanya itu.

"aaah, benarkah?" Hoseok menggesar duduknya kali ini dia duduk tegap menghadap ke depan, memandang patung setengah telanjang yang sedang merentangkan tangannya, Yesus yang disalib tentu saja.

"maaf aku terlalu fokus dengan masalahku, hingga aku tidak memperhatikanmu Jungkook-ah" nada bicara Hoseok seperti menyesal, ada gurat sedih diambang sana, entahlah Jungkook tidak tahu penyebab apa pastinya.

"kau lelah Hyung?" Jungkook ikut-ikutan menggeser duduknya, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu paham dan mengerti kenapa pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari bibir mungilnya, dia hanya melihat akhir-akhir ini Hyungnya sedang berusaha melaukan penolakan terhadap sesuatu. awalnya dia berpikir Hoseok sedang menghindarinya tapi sepertinya tidak

"entahlah, aku rasanya sulit menghilangkan bau-bau itu, aku membencinya tapi aku juga menikmatinya. rasanya aku akan melakukan kesalahan jika aku terus-terusan diam disana. aku tidak tahu, hanya saja semakin aku mencoba mengelak, semakin aku sadar kalau aku sudah tenggelam" Hoseok berbicara tanpa sedikit pun menolehkan pandangannya pada Jungkook.

"Tuhan akan benar-benar membenciku, kau tahu. itu kesalahan, dan itu sangat mengerikan sekaligus menjijikan" lanjut Hoseok, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua telapak tangannya, mengusapnya dengan kasar. batinnya sudah bergelut dengan berbagai kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang dia benci, tapi dilain sisi dia terlalu menikmati.

"mungkin yang kau perlukan hanya menerima semuanya hyung, toh Tuhan itu pemaaf bukan" Jungkok mengusap punggung Hoseok yang kini sedang menunduk, terlihat sangat tersiksa dengan konflik batin yag sedang dialami. Jungkook sebenarnya tidak tahu masalah pelik apa yang sedang menimpa kakaknya satu-satunya tersebut.

dia juga tidak terlalu mengandai-andai masalah jeis apa yang bisa membuat Hoseok melarikan diri ke gerja selam 24/7. yang dia tahu, dia hanya perlu mendukung kakaknya, menjadi senderan kakaknya, dan selalu ada disamping kakaknya.

"aku akan selalu mendukungmu Hyung, tenang saja. apapun itu. kau tahu kan, Jungkook ini akan selalu berada disamping Hoseok, bukan disebrangnya dan menentangnya" Hoseok tersenyum memandang adiknya yang kini merentangkan tangannya, mempersilahkan Hosoek untuk meraih kedelam pelukannya.

ah, jika tahu dari kemarin, mungkin Jungkook akan menggedor kamar Hoseok dan menariknya keluar, meskipun itu tengah malam.

Hoseok disisi lain, merasa bersalah karena sempat merasa...entahlah, cemburu mungkin. sat melihat pelukan erta yang diberikan Jungkook pada sosok ringih itu saat malam natal kemarin.

* * *

Taehyung sedang memainkan tuts-tust piano kecil yang ada disudut kamar-nya, yah, sebenarnya itu kamar Jung Hoseok, Taehyung-kan hanya menumpang hingga februari mendatang. omong-omong ini sudah minggu pertama Januari, malam tahun barunya kemarin dia hanya lewatkan didalam kamar, menonton pertunjukan kembang api diparis yang selalu meriah dibalik layar samartphonenya.

dia sudah menolak ajakan manis adik Jung Hosoek yang mengajaknya menikmati perayaan tahun baru di taman kota. bukan apa-apa Taehyung hanya tidak terlalu ingin berurusan terlalu jauh dengan keluarga Jung, apalagi Jungkook itu, apa-apaan anak itu yang sudah berani memeluknya dihadapan semua orang. terlebih dihadapan Jung Hoseok.

Jung Hoseok

Jung Hoseok

Jung Hoseok.

ngomong-ngomong, sudah seminggu Taehyung tidak berbincang-bincang mengenai apapun dengan Hyung itu. yah, si Jung – keparat - Hoseok itu memakasa Taehyung untuk memanggilnya Hyung jika dia ingin diberi tempat berteduh dan bernaung dirumahnya secara gratis selama satu bulan. jadi dengan rasa ketidak-adilan dari perspektif seorang Kim Taehyung dan rasa malas serta ditambah lidah kelu luar biasa, ketidak iklasan memanggil Jung Hosoek dengan embel-embel Hyung memang terlalu melegenda dalam otak kosong yang dimiliki Kim Taehyung.

tolong dicatat, Kim Taehyung itu orang yang sngat baik luar biasa, sebelum berbagai drama memabukan nan penuh opera dalam hidupnya bermunculan, dia adalah bingkisan terbahagia dan terceria yang diciptakan Tuhan dalam diri manusia.

cih, apa-apaan dengan Tuhan. masa bodoh. aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan semua gereja di kota ini dengan tanganku sendiri.

Taehyung bergumam dalam hatinya.

Taehyung kembali menekan-nekan tuts piano. dia sedang menimbang-nimbang deretan htam putih tersebut, jumlahnya ada tiga puluh dua, dia bisa memulainya dari F minus, lalu ke C, atau bahkan dia bisa memutarnya. yah ini hanya piano biasa dengan jumlah 32 tuts, bukan grand piano yang selalu dimainkan ibunya dirumah dulu, saat-saat terbahagia taehyung, bernyanyi bersama, saat berkumpul, ayahnya, ibunya, dan, Seok Jin hyung.

Taehyung lemas, pandangnnya mengabur, dadanya sakit seketika, dia rindu keluarganya yang dulu, saat penyakit sialan ini belum muncul dalam dirinya, keluarganya adalah potret paling bahagia di dunia.

nilai sempurna yang selalu dia tunjukan pada orangtuanya, senyum bangga dan bahagia kedua orangtuanya atas setiap prestasi yang dia berikan, dan pelukan sayang nan lembut Seok Jin hyung.

"kenapa aku menghancurkan semuanya" kalimat itu lirih terucap dari mulutnya. sesak, dadanya sesak, air mata sudah berpuluh saling bergulir menjatuhi pahanya yang kini terduduk dengan bersilang kaki, Taehyung lelah, dia benar-benar lelah.

dia rindu, dia rindu hidupnya yang dulu. sebelum semua kegilaan yang menghancurkan batinnya bermuculan.

"ini semua memang salahku, maafkan aku" Taehyung masih lirih dalam tangis sendiriannya. dia lelah dengan semua beban dan rasa bersalah yang dia tanggung.

seketika bayangan itu muncul kembali dalam ingatannya. seperti potret-potret usang yang mengerikan yang selalu ingin dihapusnya dari ingatan. Taehyung meraung kesakitan. ingatan itu begitu mengerikan sekaligus menyakiti batinnya. bayangan keji yang dilakukan Ibunya dihadapannya bermunculan kembali setelah hampir genap dua bulan Taehyung mencoba menghapusnya dari ingatannya.

samar-samar bayangan mengabur itu menjadi potret video yang semakin jelas gambarnya. bayangan cabikan keras ibunya terhadap perut ayahnya, jerit kesakitan sang ayah bisa Taehyung dengar dengan jelas. perih, rasanya perih. merah dimana-mana. darah ayahnya membanjir di lantai dapur rumahnya. Taehyung bergeer kesudut. menjerit-jerit kesakitan. matanya sakit, kepalanya pening rasanya bumi berutar begitu saja.

kejadian itu lagi-lagi terjadi disini. dikamar Jung Hoseok. bayangan yang Ibunya lagi-lagi membombardir ayahnya dengan piasu dapur, berkali-kali hingga darah muncrat dimana-mana.

"aaah, Tolong jangan...aaaah Ibu kenapa kau lakukan itu...tidak jangan bunuh jangan bunuh" Taehyung menjerit, tubuhnya sudah sukses merosot dan berkelut di susut kamar, keringat mengucur deras dari semua lipatan tubuhnya, kulitnya luar biasa pucat. Taehyung tidak tahan. bayangan pembunuhan keji terhadap ayahnya yang dilakukan oleh ibunya sendiri tepat didepan matanya kembali bergelut, kejadian itu bagai nyata kembali terjadi dikamarnya, dikamar Jung Hoseok.

"aku tidak bisa, kumohon, hentikan...hentikan..hent..tik..an" suara Taehyung, jeritannya semakin keras, terbata dengan dada yang sesak, dia butuh oksigen, kamar ini rasanya terlalu pengap. sakit, seluruh tubuhnya nyeri entah bagaimana. dia ingin menangis, rasa sakit ini bukan berasal dari tubuhnya, dia tidak tahu, sakit yang ini berbeda, sesak yang ini berbeda.

"Ibu kumohon hentikaaaan.." lagi taehyung menjerit tangannya menarik-narik rambutnya, dia ingin merontokan semua rambut yang tumbuh dikepalanya, mungkin ini bisa meredakan rasa sakitnya yang semakin menjalar. tolong Taehyung sudah tidak tahan.

air matanya sudah megalir entah membanjir sampai kemana, suaranya habis dipakai menjerit, terlalu menyakitkan. dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa bernafas. dia akan mati, sekarang. mati. keringatnya deras mengucur, air matanya tumpah-tumpah dan lolos membanjir kemana saja, tapi badanya menggigil, dia ketakutan, kedinginnan, sakit, Taehyung kesakitan, semua ingatan itu rasanya membunuh dia secara perlahan, atau justru menguburnya dalam rasa sakit paling murni yang selalu dia benci. menutup matanya perlahan sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, lembut, tapi ada kisaran panik disana

"Taehyung, jangan tutup matamu, sadarlah, Hyung disini" siapa? apa itu Seok Jin hyung.

"Taehyung, kau harus tetap terjaga. dokter akan datang" suara itu terdengar panik, masih sayup-sayup terdengar ditelinga Taehyung. kenapa Seok Jin Hyung datang? kenapa dia harus melihatku seperti ini. lagi. Taehyung semakin meronta. dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. dia tidak ingin bertemu pandang dengan mata Kim Seok Jin.

"Tae, buka matamu" Taehyung lelah, suaru itu memaksanya membuka rongga matanya. dia sama egoisnya. dia tidak bisa, dengan segala pertahanannya yang hanya tinggal seperempat itu dia bertahan. dia tidak ingin melihat, sekali lagi melihat tatap kecewa Hyungnya. nafasnya habis. Taehyung mulai berpikir, dia akan mati detik itu juga, dihapadan Hyungnya, hal terakhir yang dia harapkan, mati didepan Hyungnya. Kembali menyakiti Hyungnya. terlihat lemah didepan Hyungnya

"Tae, bernafaslah. jangan berhenti bernafas, aku mohon, aku akan membatu mu" seketika itu suara lelah bercampur panik menghilang dari pendengarannya. suara panggilan itu hilang dari telinga Taehyung yang kini justru digantikan oleh tekanan lembut pada bibirnya. pelan sangat pelan, perlahan tekana lembut itu menarik bibir Taehyung, memaksanya membuka kedua rongga mulutnya perlahan, tekanan lembut yang menyapu pada kedua belah garis bibirnya, mendorong masuk oksigen melalui kedua mulutnya, menyalurkan sedikit nafas kehidupan. berbagi antar mulut ke mulut. Taehyung bergeming diantara rasa lelah dan sakitnya. nafasnya mengendur, rasa sesaknya hilang digantikan dengan rasa hangat yang menjalari dadanya. nafas ini memberi candu yang tak bertuan. rasa manis yang berebeda dengan glukosa biasa. tidak semu tapi juga tidak nyata.

Taehyung tidak tahu namanya, tapi dia tidak ingin melepas kuluman dari bibir orang yang sedang memagut miliknya. ini bukan sekadar pertolongan secara fisik, atau pun banjir rasa dari sekadar penyaluran dari hati ke hati. kehangatan ini, rasa manis ini benar-benar tanpa nama. Taehyung sadar ini memalukan, tapi ini sayangnya diantara ringkas paksa pemikirannya, hal ini pun justru terlalu hina untuk ditolak, maka dengan kurang ajarnya, bibir Taehyung yang sedari tadi setia hanya menerima, kini berbalik memberi. dengan atau tanpa sadar dengan liar Taehyung mulai memagut bibir yang entah milik siapa masih bertengger hangat dimulutnya.

si pemilik bibir disebrang sana tidak kuasa menahan dorongan hasrat yang disalurkan pria lemas dihadapnya, bibirnya dengan serta merta dipagut secara paksa, yang semula hanya berupa dorongan memberi sedikit nafas, justru berubah jadi saling pagut tak berarah. dia tidak kuasa menolak, ini terlalu memabukan dari sekadar aroma vanila dan macadamia yang selalu menggerogoti mimpinya, membawanya dalam doa-doa tak terjawab atas perasaan campur aduk dihatinya.

bibir ini yang sekarang sedang dikulumnya lebih memabukan dari aroma tak kasat mata yang menyiksa batinnya. dengan langkah pasti, dia pun memagut kembali bibir si pria lebih muda yang sudah memberi akses dengan tanpa aba-aba, mendorong lidahnya untuk betukar posisi. entah apa, tak ada yang tahu. dia hanya percaya Tuhan akan memafakan dan menerima pilihannya. dia yang semula menolong maah terjerat dalam kungkungan kenikmatan yang disalurkan dari bibir gemuk Taehyung yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya.

bibir ini terlalu manis untuk ditolak, terlalu ringkih untuk dikecap. tak ada penolakan dari kedua sisi. yang lebih muda menikmati, sedangkan yang lebih tua meresapi.

disatu sisi, Taehyung tahu, tak ada dokter yang mampu menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya secepat ini. setelah matanya terbuka dia sadar yang dihadapnnya bukanlah sosok Seok Jin atau Park Jimin dokter yang sudah dia berikan kecupan pertamanya, sedangkan ciuman lembut yang basah ini telah dia antarkan, atau bisa jadi direnggut secara paksa oleh sosok didepannya yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Jung Hoseok telah menciumnya secara basah dan brutal.

* * *

Yoongi sadar, akhir-akhir ini dirinya lebih mirip manekuin dari pada seorang perempuan yang dicintai. Jimin mungkin sedang teralu lelah dengan semua kisah dan pola hidupnya yang tidak biasa, sebagai seorang dokter yang bisa dibilang sudah cukup sukses diusia muda, Jimin selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanya, tekanan kerja dan tekanan hidup yang saling berbending lurus, semakin membuat hubungannya, entah kenapa terasa semakin, merenggang.

sejak adik Seok Jin Oppa dibawa oleh Hoseok ke rumahnya, Yoongi maupun Jimin sama sekali tdak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Taehyung. pernah sesekali Yoongi menanyakan kabar Taehyung kepada Hoseok melalui pesan singkat di Handphone-nya, tapi balasannya Hoseok selalu sama.

' _tenang saja, Tae baik-baik saja'_ Yoongi senang. tentu saja, mendengar anak itu baik-baik saja tentu saja dia senang, tapi entah mengapa rasanya berbeda, kabar ini terasa datar, pesan yang dikirimkan Hoseok seolah tanpa nada, tanpa nyawa, tidak ada gurat emosi yang meletup ataupun lemah. jadi inti dari semeua ini yang Yoongi sadari justru dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Taehyung yang sesungguhnya.

bertanya pada Jimin tentu saja bukan solusi yang baik, setiap kali bertemu dan setiap kali Yoongi mulai membawa topik tentang Taehyung, raut muka Jimin berubah, emosinya berubah, seolah membicarakan anak itu dengannya adalah pilihan terakhir yang akan dia lakukan di dunia ini bersama Yoongi.

dalam garis pikir seorang Min Yoongi yang sederhana, hal ini terjadi karena Jimin masih memendam rasa kesal tentang perasaan dan perilaku Taehyung yang menyimpang terhadapnya.

tapi dari perspektif Min Yoongi yang seorang perempuan, hal ini justru tidak sesederhana itu, hal ini lebih dari pada rasa kesal dan benci tak berujung. Yoongi menangkap lebih dari itu, Jimin berubah, dia tidak sehangat dulu, kerlingan matanya, tatapannya, bahkan sentuhan lembutnya pun berubah. Yoongi tidak ingin percaya pada instingnya sebagai perempuan. tapi lama-kelamaan perasaan itu semakin membuncah, membentuk sebongkah es yang siap membentuk karang

Yoongi tidak ingin percaya dengan insting perempuannya, dia hanya ingin berpegang teguh pada pola pikir Min Yoongi yang selalu sederhana.

"Jimin-ah, apa kau mau mengunjungi Taehyung ke rumahnya Hoseok hari ini? sejujurnya aku tahu alamatnya, ahjuma Jung juga mengundangku untuk berkunjung" Yoongi tersenyum diakhiri kalimatnya, dihadapannya Jimin masih menunduk, mengaduk krim soup kental yang bahakn tak sesuapun masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Jimin-ah, kau mendengarku?" karena tak ada respon, Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengulang pertanyaan.

"Noona, bisakah kau tidak membahas dua orang itu saat ini. kepala ku sakit mendengarnya" gertakan pelan yang diucapkan Jimin yang ini menuntun yoongi pada pola pemikiran kedua, bahwa, instingnya sebagai seorang perempuan mungkin adalah yang paling dia benci untuk dia percaya, tapi kenyataanya sikap Jimin yang sekarang malah membuatnya yakin, jika saat ini

Park Jimin, tunangnya sejak tiga tahun lalu, sedang cemburu pada Jung Hoseok yang mengambil Taehyung dari sisinya.

* * *

Jungkook tidak pernah sebingung ini. pilihannya untuk berlari keluar rumah dengan hanya menggunakan kaus tipis dengan lengen pendek dan celana Jeans sederhana serta sandal rumah berpola beruang warna hitam. _waaw sungguh imut bukan_. anehnya tidak membuat dia menggigil diantara minusnya suhu udara musim dingin Korea Selatan. dia berlari dengan tujuan yang pikirannya pun belum tahu akan menuju kemana, dia hanya mengikuti kakinya yang dibalut dengan sendal rumah motif beruangnya yang imut, miris, Jungkook masih tetap imut diantara kegalauan hatinya yang meradang hingga ketitik paling nyeri.

Jungkook rasa, jika dia bisa melihatnya, bagian di organ dalam tubuhnya saat ini sedang dalam keadaan berdarah-darah. anehnya, meskipun merasa sakit, air matanya tidak juga kunjung keluar.

rasanya Jungkook ingin menjerit. menjerit, memaki dan memuntahkan rasa yang entah kenapa justru membuatnya malah terbungkam saat menyaksikan dua manusia yang sangat dia cintai di dunia ini, yang keduanya menempati posisi sama dihatinya.

saling memagut, menyesap bibir masing-masing.

Jungkook muak, kenapa harus Jung Hoseok yang memagut bibir Kim Taehyung.

kenapa? kenapa mereka harus saling mengecap bibir masing-masing tanpa rasa bersalah bahkan terlihat terlalu menikmati.

Jungkook menggertakan rahangnya, setelah ini dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. dia belum tahu kenapa rasanya sesakit ini. kecewakah dia karena kakaknya yang dia puja dengan segenap kewarasaanya justru sekarang malah memagut bibir seorang pria? atau justru yang menjadi alasannya adalah karena pria itu yang dipagut bibirnya.

Jungkook menunduk ditepi jalan, dia tidak merasa dingin, tapi nyatanya badannya yang tidak sejalan dengan pola pikira dan perasaanya. dia menggigil, dia memang tidak kedinginan tapi tubuhnya bergetar, langkah kakinya yang goyah menuntunya ke arah gereja. dia ingin berdoa dan memaki. dia ingin tahu kenapa Jung Hoseok mengambil bibir Taehyung. menenangkannya? hanya menenangkannya? dia juga ingin tahu kenapa dia bisa semarah ini.

dia hanya ingin tahu, kenapa bukan dia yang masuk duluan ke kamar itu saat mendengar suara teriakan dari arah kamar. apakah jika dia yang masuk lebih dulu, yang memagut bibir lembut Kim Taehyung saat ini adalah bibirnya?

Jungkook tidak tahu bahwa garis-garis Tuhan tidak akan pernah membantunya, Jungkook tidak pernah tahu bahwa Tuhan sekalipun tidak pernah berniat membantunya mengantarkan perasaanya pada Kim Taehyung.

kenapa bagian-bagian ini menjadi rumit. Jungkook tidak pernah paham dengan gurat perasaan yang memancang di dalam dadanya. Jungkook selalu percaya dengan konsep orang pertama. karena dari segi manapun dia adalah orang pertama terhadap Taehyung.

di dunia ini, jika digariskan dengan benar, yang pertama mengetahui eksistensi hidup Kim Taehyung yang rupawan adalah diirnya, meskipun kenyataanya Taehyung tidak pernah peduli

di dunia ini yang pertama kali berucap rasa, bertegur sapa dengan suara merdu Kim Taehyung adalah dirinya, sayangnya Taehyung tak pernah berniat merekam dalam ingatnnya.

di dunia ini yang pertama kali saling peluk dan merasakan air mata hangat membanjir di bahunya, air mata milik Kim Taehyung adalah dirinya. tapi sayangnya Taehyung justru tak pernah menggubrisnya.

di dunia ini yang pertama kali jatuh cinta, ya Jungkook sadar, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Taehyung, adalah dirinya yang menyedihkan, sayangnya dia bukan yang pertama bagi Taehyung, bahkan dia tak akan pernah memiliki urutan nama dalam garis zenit seorang Kim Taehyung. Taehyung bagi Jungkook adalah keselurahan dari seluruh bagaian hidupnya, sedangkan Jungkook bagi Taehyung bukan apa-apa.

dan di dunia ini, Jungkook lah yang pertama merasakan sakit, karena Kim Taehyung yang seperti Salaphiel dan bingkisan natal dari sang santa.

Jungkook terdiam di alatr gereja, dia tidak tahu akan mengadu apa pada sosok telanjang yang terlihat entah megapa sangat menyedihkan saat ini dimatanya. apakah dia harus memaki, memohon atau berdoa pada Yesus? Jungkook hanya terpaku, memnadang patung pria setengah telanjang dihadapannya. kemudian berbalik, berjaan keluar ke arah pintu gereja.

* * *

Orang bisa dengan mudah jatuh cinta, yang sulit adalah membuat orang yang kita cintai menjadi milik kita. Taehyung tahu itu, dan bahkan sudah jatuh terpuruk karena kikisan dan sakit hati dari hasil cinta kurang ajarnya yang menjadi legenda pada dokter tampan yang merawatnya, yang jelas-jelas jijik dengan perasaan cinta yang dia tumbuhkan padanya.

Jadi tanpa segan, pada satu titik Taehyung sudah memangkas pendek-pendek semua akar-akar cinta dalam dirinya. Dia sudah bersumpah untuk dirinya sendiri beserta semua kewarasaanya bahwa masih atau sudah mati pun Taehyung tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi. catat. dia sudah berkoar-koar pada dunia dan sabda pada alam semesta seluruh jagad. bahwa jika dia Jatuh cinta maka karma perih akan berakhir menyatroni hidupnya kembali.

Jadi, ya begitu, Taehyung sudah enggan mencicip perih untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya, sehingga jalan paling aman adalah dia menghindar dan mengubur jauh rasa tak kasat mata yang sudah membuat dia berjuta ribu kali merana.

Jika ditanya, apakah Park Jimin masih menggentayangi detak jantungnya. Taehyung tidak ingin berkomentar. memilih menutup mulut dan pikirannya rapat-rapat.

TBC

akhirnya setelah kurang lebih sepeuluh hari, ini bisa aku update juga. maaf sekali sayang-sayangku. karena yaaah, banyak sekali tuntutan di usia dua puluhan yang harus kalian jalani. bukan berarti aku menempatkan Fanfic ini diurutan kesekian dalam hal-hal penting dalam hidup. aku sedang belajar banyak tentang berbagai pola hidup orang-orang disampingku. yang mengajarkanku banyak tentang arti Tuhan, hidup, bahkan cinta sesama jenis.

mari kita saling belajar untuk menghargai pilihan teman-teman kita jangan menyepelekan atau menganggap mereka berbeda. oh iya tidak ada kata-kata yang perlu aku jelaskan bukan di chapter ini? aaah benar bukankah tidak ada kata-kata yang mungkin perlu sedikit kamus pengertian? tidak ada? baiklah.

sekali lagi, terimakasih pada yang selalu mereview, rajin meneror di berbagai media sosial. yang aku balas maupun tidak aku balas, jelasnya aku cinta kalian. semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan cerita ku yang hmmm, ya begini adanya. aku merasa malu pada kalian yang menaruh harapan banyak, aku tidak bisa membuat tulisan yang seindah kalian kira. sungguh maafkan aku.

aku menunggu komentar pedas kalian yang selalu membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri dan membuatku terus berusaha menulis sebaik mungkin.

terimakasih

PS : Sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan dua manusia yang saling berciuman. maafkan aku :)


	8. Chapter 8 - SUBURBIA

**If God Does Exist**

Jung Hoseok

Kim Taehyung

Kim Seok Jin

Kim Namjoon

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Jung (Jeon) Jungkook

* * *

 _An atheist saying_

 _I Don't hate God. I'm Not angry with him. I don't Love Evil. I just don't see anything that counts as real evidence for his existence. if You have some, show me. but until you can do that, please don't act like you're a better person than I am._

 _kadang banyak yang bertanya bagaimana seseorang bisa jatuh cinta hanya karena satu tatapan lembut? tanyakan itu pada orang buta yang baru bisa melihat matahari pagi._

 _bagaiman orang bisa Jatuh cinta pada satu kalimat sendu yang dilontarkan seseoarang melalui getaran dan gelombang pita suara? tanyakan itu pada orang yang baru bisa mendengar setelah seumur hidup mengidap gangguan pendengaran._

 _Jatuh cinta bukan masalah dengan siapa dalam dalam bentuk apa. semuanya adalah masalah hati dan kepercayaan. jatuh cinta tidak bisa diukur jarak, ukuran, atau berpa jumlahnya._

 _karena sekali lagi cinta itu kasat mata. mirip Tuhan._

 _karena secara tidak langsung, Cinta adalah tuhan itu sendiri._

 _maka ketika ada seseoarang bertanya, mana yang kau pilih? Tuhan atau cinta?_

 _jawabanya Tidak ada. karena keduanya sama-sama kasat mata._

* * *

 **Suburbia**

Pada akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan kembali ke rumah. Mungkin ini adalah sikap paling dewasa sekaligus bodoh yang dia laksanakan sepanjang tujuh belas tahun hidupnya. setelah dia kembali ke rumah Jungkook disambut dengan gurat khawatir yang memancang dari wajah seisi tuan rumah, dan hadirin yang kebetulan ada disana, setelah mendapati Jungkook dengan tubuh menggigil tersenyum menyedihkan di depan pintu.

Dengan serta-merta Nyonya Jung menarik Jungkook ke dalam kamar, dibungkusnya tubuh Jungkook yang sudah mirip bongkahan es berwujud manusia itu, Jung Hoseok sendiri sama kagetnya, setelah bergelut dengan keadaan Taehyung yang saat ini sudah terbujur dibawah selimut, setelah diberi obat penenang oleh doketer tadi, plus jangan lupakan kecupan lembut di dahinya yang diberikan Hoseok. ah mengingatnya Hosoek jadi bingung sendiri.

setelah ini bagaimana?

setelah ini mau apa?

bagaimana kalau, bagiamana jika, mungkinkah, apakah..ah rasanya membingungkan, Hoseok sendiri masih bingung dengan jutaan gelitikan di perutnya saat ini, masih bingung dengan kejadian berjam-jam lalu sebelum dokter datang, sebelum ibu dan ayahnya datang. sebelum Kim Seok Jin datang.

mungkin yang terbaik saat ini, membiarkan saja.

ya, benar. dibiarkan saja akan lebih baik.

sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah mengurus adiknya yang menggigil kedinginan dibawah selimut di dalam kamarnya.

* * *

Seok Jin menekan-nekan tuts piano yang teronggok bisu didepannya. Memandangnya dengan gurat wajah paling malas dan letih namun ketika menatap keluar jendela, Dia tetap melambai dan pura-pura tersenyum bahagia pada pria diluar sana, Namjoon yang tersenyum tulus dan antusias seperti biasa ke arahnya lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya untuk kembali ke aktivitasnya sebagai pemilik toko klontong lumayan besar di daerah Gangnam. hey yang benar saja, di Gangnam kau bilang toko klontong? itu adalah toko aksesoris mobil yang cukup besar yang Namjoon kelola sejak tiga tahun lalu. Kurang ajar sekali Seok Jin itu mengatakan bahwa toko aksesoris mobil milik Namjoon adalah toko klontong sederhana. Memang pacar tidak tahu diri kau ini Kim Seok Jin.

Hari ini adalah jadwal Seok Jin mengajar. Masih sekitar dua jam lagi sesi mengajarnya akan dimulai. Iya, dia mendapat Pekerjaan sebagai salah satu pengajar musik di tempat les ini, tidak terlalu besar tapi muridnya cukup banyak. Seok Jin yang memang mahir bermain piano di daulat sebagai pengajar Piano klasik disini. Setidaknya dengan mengajar begini Seok Jin bisa menyambung hidupnya dengan hidup Taehyung kelak.

ah Taehyung, Seok Jin sungguh rindu.

Seok Jin menyesal kenapa dulu dia sangat egois dengan menumpuk semua kekesalan pada Taehyung, yang jelas-jelas dari sisi manapun dia memang tidak bersalah. Bukankah efeknya sekarang. Taehyung bahkan bersikaf acuh pada Seok Jin. sungguh, dia sangat rindu. memainkan piano, duduk berdua, memandang jalan didepan rumahnya, hanya berdua. Tertawa saja. Tidak bicara apa-apa karena mereka berdua bisa paham apapun yang ada dipikiran masing-masing tanpa harus berkata-kata.

Karena Seok Jin tahu, kadang bahasa tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasa.

E. D sharp. E.D sharp. E. B. D natural. C.A.

Ini adalah lagu kesukaan Taehyung. aah anak itu memang seperti bocah SD yang masih belajar memainkan piano, selalu merengek manja setiap kali mendengar Seok Jin mulai menekan-nekan tuts dengan sembarangan kalimat kunci tak berbentuk. Seok Jin tersenyum. Mengingat masa lalu yang rasanya baru saja terjadi kemarin sore. Akhirnya dia kembali menekan-nekan serentet kalimat pertama dari melodi Fur Elise, E yang _intervalnya major tenth_ dengan _middle_ C. D _Sharp_ yang letaknya satu _semitone_ dibawah E. Mendesah. Dia tersenyum, kaku, jari-jarinya menggantung di udara. Setelah serangkaian kalimat satu _semeitone_ tersebut dia mendesah

 _'_ _Hyung bukankah sekarang bagian tersedihnya dari Fur elise?'_ Seok Jin mendongak. dia medongak, pandangan matanya beralih kesana-kemari barusan itu dia mendengar suara Taehyung seperti biasa merengek manja minta diteruskan agar nada Fur elise kembali dia mainkan. mata Seok Jin bergerak kesana-kemari, mencari sosok sumber suara tersebut.

sayangnya, sosok itu tidak ada disini sekarang, hanya dalam bentuk angan-angan Seok Jin yang menunggu dimaafkan. Dia tersenyum getir

"Bukankah kemarin pun aku melihatmu di rumah Hoseok, harusnya aku tahu kau tidak mungkin ada disini Tae" Seok Jin berbisik lirih, tangannya kembali dia tekan ke dalam tuts hitam putih itu. tangannya kembali memainkan seikat _semiquaver_ dengan satu _quaver._ Seok Jin memainkannya seperti biasa, memainkan piano dengan suaru lembut _pianissimo_ dan tempo lambat, padahal dibagian ini seharusnya dia memainkan dalam tempo cepat, ini kesukaan Taehyung. Taehyung bilang bagian ini akan lebih menarik jika dimainkan dengan tempo latihan. Menurutnya ini akan membentuk _slur_ yang _perfect_ , dengan _kresendo_ dan _diminuendo_ yang diperhatikan baik-baik atau menurutnya ini akan mirip sebuah kesempurnaan dari ketidaksengajaan. Yang menurut Taehyung bahkan Bethoven sendiri pasti tidak akan melakukan hal ini.

 _"_ _Kau yang Terbaik dalam modifikasi Fur Elise Hyung. Bethoven Ahjussi bahkan dia tidak akan merubah karyanya sendiri seperti ini, lagi pula dia sudah mati"_

Seok Jin lagi-lagi tersenyum. Terlalu banyak kenangan setiap kali dia melihat atau bermain piano. Taehyung sendiri selalu setia duduk disampingnya, berkata ini itu tentang berbagai nada yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berguna, karena kebanyakan hanya imajinasi liar Taehyung yang aslinya buta nada. Tersenyum lagi-lagi Seok Jin tersenyum.

Tangannya masih asik menciptakan bunyi _kresendo_ dari part awal lagu Fur Elise, merubahnya jadi lebih enerjik tapi tidak berniat meninggalkan kesan estetik yang klasik

"Kurasa itu Fur elise yang agak berbeda" permainan Seok Jin terhenti, kali ini bukan karena suara Taehyung yang muncul dan tercipta dari angan-angannya, ini suara seorang perempuan dengan kulit sepucat mayat yang kini berdiri diambang pintu, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya bermaksud menciptakan gerak tepuk tangan pelan.

itu Min Yoongi. Seok Jin melemparkan senyum lembut ke arahnya.

* * *

"Jadi kau mengajar disini?" Yoongi bertanya kepada Seok Jin setelah sebelumnya dia menerima uluran sekaleng soda dingin dari Seok Jin. setelah dia memergoki Seok Jin yang sedang merubah nada Fur Elise yang klasik jadi mirip lagu salsa – ini dari sudut pandang Min Yoongi. mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbincang di koridor kelas, lagi pula kelas Seok Jin akan dimulai sekitar sejaman lagi. Jadi yah tidak salahnya mereka membunuh waktu dengan berbincang-bincang sebentar.

"Iya, aku mengajar disini, seharusnya aku mulai dari desember tahun lalu, tapi yah kau tau sendiri-kan" Seok Jin tersenyum miring, menggeleng satu kali, menunjukan bahwa dia berbicara tentang kejadian yang Yoongi sendiri memang terlibat di dalamnya, tentang drama Taehyung yang hingga saat ini pun tidak juga selesai.

Yoongi tersenyum membalasnya, lalu membuka kaleng soda dan meminumnya seteguk. tidak ada pembicaraan lagi. Seok Jin hanya memutar-mutar kaleng soda ditangannya, tidak berniat membuka apalagi meminumnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada kaleng ditangannya, tapi Yoongi tahu, pikirannya tidak sedang berada dikaleng tersebut. dia berdehem kecil, mencoba menarik atensi Seok Jin. berhasil. Seok Jin melirik sekilas ke arahnya.

"jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini nona Min?" pada akhirnya Seok Jin melemparakan pertanyaan klasik yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dia pedulikan, dia memang tidak peduli entah itu Min Yoongi ada didepannya sedang menari atau bernyanyi lagu trot pun Seok Jin memang tidak peduli, Min Yoongi itu kan bukan siapa-siapa dia. setelah semuanya, Seok Jin memamg mulai bergerak untuk tidak terlalu terikat dengan orang-orang lain lagi. setelah semua keputusan yang telah dia pikirkan dan akan dia lakukan kelak. bahkan pada Namjoon pun, Seok Jin sedang berusaha.

Yoongi tersenyum. "Aku juga seperti mu Oppa, mengajar" Ujar Min Yoongi, lembut. mata kecilnya bergerak lincah menatap Seok Jin yang duduk disampingnya. dalam pikiran Yoongi saat ini banyak sekali pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Seok Jin. kenyataan bahwa Seok Jin adalah Hyung dari Kim Taehyung menjadi salah satu kenyataan bahwa ribuan pertanyaan dalam pikiran Yoongi itu akan menerima jawabanya dari bibir tipis Kim Seok Jin.

"oh iya? kau mengajar apa?" Seok Jin pura-pura antusias. kenyataanya memang dia dari awal tidak tertarik, dia tidak lagi menjadi Kim Seok Jin yang akan peduli pada kehidupan orang dan selalu menolong dan mendengarkan seperti malaikat-malaikat baik hati yang konon Tuhan sebar diseluruh penjuru muka bumi. lagi-lagi dongeng palsu masa kanak-kanak.

"hanya ini dan itu" jawab Yoongi singkat, dia memang belum diberi kedudukan pasti tentang jenis musik apa yang akan dia ajarkan, atau alat musik apa yang nanti akan dia bagi kemampuannya dengan anak-anak calon muridnya. hanya saja kenyataan dia berada disini adalah karena tempat les ini adalah milik Ibunya yang akan segera berpindah tangan padanya tahun depan. setelah dia menikah, setelah dia menjadi nyonya Park. itu jika memang seseorang bermarga Park kembali seperti dulu, mencintainya tanpa berpikir. memikirkannya, desahan kecil keluar dari bibir Yoongi. menarik perhatian Kim Seok Jin yang memang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya. kali ini Seok Jin melihatnya, raut wajah lelah, khawatir, dan kecewa dari muka pucat gadis disampingnya. dan sifat lama Kim Seok Jin pun tertarik kembali, menjadi pria dengan seribu rasa khawatir pada semua manusia di muka bumi.

"apa ada yang sedang mengangganggu pikiranmu Nona Min?" pertanyaan tersebut lolos dari mulut Kim Seok Jin, Yoongi disampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil, meregangkan tangannya sebentar, kemudian beralih kembali menatap Seok Jin yang masih memeperhatikannya dengan wajah tolong – jawab –saja –pertanyaanku-segera.

"yang kupikirkan banyak sekali. ada ini dan itu, terutama menyangkut...adikmu" ada jeda sebelum Yoongi berkata adikmu. dia memperhatikan wajah Seok Jin setelah kalimat itu lolos dari mulutnya. tapi wajah Seok Jin tidak berubah, air mukanya tetap sama, jadi Yoongi berencana untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"akhir-akhir ini, jujur saja aku memikirkan dia, yah setelah semuanya, kau tahu" Yoongi tersenyum, megingat betapa anehnya awal perjumpaan mereka itu. Seok Jin terkekeh pelan, dia juga ingat betapa berantakannya penampilannya waktu itu, hanya menggunakan sebelah sendal rumah dan kaos polos tipis serta celana jeans robek, menggendong seorang bocah tak sadarkan diri. dan jangan lupakan makian kasar yang dia lemparkan pada Yoongi. dia terkekeh mengingatnya, kemudian menggumamkan kata maaf pada Yoongi yang hanya dibalas kekehan dan senggolan pelan pada sikunya. gestur untuk jawaban, _'lupakan saja Oppa, itu bukan masalah besar'._

"aku beberapa kali menghubungi Hoseok. dia hanya mejawab bahwa adikmu baik-baik saja" Yoongi melanjutkan.

"ya dia memang baik-baik saja, minggu lalu aku mengunjunginya saat natal" Seok Jin mengiyakan kabar yag diterima Yoongi dari Hoseok, dia hanya merasa perlu saja untuk mengatakan hal tersebut pada Yoongi.

"baguslah, hanya saja, yang mengganjal adalah...Jimin" Diakhir kalimatnya Yoongi menunduk. dia kembali berpikir, apakah dia harus menceritakan kegelisahannya sekarang, pada orang ini? orang disampingnya yang juga merupakan kakak dari penyebab mengapa Yoongi merasa seperti itu saat ini.

"kenapa dengan Jimin?" Seok Jin bertanya, dengan hati-hati. dia tidak tahu pasti apa yang menganggu Yoongi berhubungan dengan Jimin saat ini, bukankah mereka akan menikah musim panas Tahun ini, kalau tidak salah dengar waktu itu Jimin mengatakan dia akan menikah setelah atau sebelum atau saat musim panas, Seok Jin tidak terlalu ingat.

"entahlah, dia seperti berubah oppa, aku tidak mengerti kenapa" Yoongi menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah, dia sudah lelah selama dua minggu ini, perubahan yang ditujukan Jimin terlalu kentara untuknya. tidak adanya tempat bersandar dan membagi kekhawatirannya menambah rasa depresi yang mulai menumpuk dalam pikirannya. dia selalu ingin bercerita pada Hoseok, bagaimanapun dia pernah menjadi sangat dekat dengan Hoseok dulu. tapi Hoseok terlalu sibuk bahkan untuk sekadar mengangkat telponnya tadi pagi.

dan disini, dia bertemu dengan Seok Jin. entah mengapa melihatnya membuat Yoongi berpikir mungkin Seok Jin bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang, mungkin Seok Jin akan mendengarkannya. bukankah Seok Ji sosok kakak tunggal yang baik, setelah semuannya yang dia lihat kemarin.

"apa Jimin mendiamkanmu?" Seok Jin mengusap pelan punggung Yoongi yang menunduk dan menangkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya. yang dilihat Seok Jin saat ini adalah sosok gadis rapuh dengan sejuta masalah yang menghimpitnya. melihatnya Seok Jin teringat Taehyung. apakah dulu saat Taehyung benar-benar kacau ada yang menemaninya seperti ini? mendengarkan ceritanya seperti ini? mengusap punggungnya seperti ini?

"dia berubah, aku tidak tahu, hanya saja itu seperti dia memikirkan orang lain. dia berubah jadi dingin. kadang dia terlihat seperti cemburu, tapi bukan cemburu karena aku. dia mudah marah, mudah tersinggung. bahkan beberapa kali dia mulai memebentak ku" Yoongi mengeluarkan semua perasaannya saat ini. Hanya saja dia tidak mengeluarkan semuanya memang, dia menahan untuk tidak mengucapkan nama itu sekarang, dia takut. dia terlalu takut pada prasangkanya. Beberapa kali dia mencoba berpikir bahwa Jimin hanya sedang lelah, dia juga berharap Seok Jin akan mengatakan bahwa itu terjadi karena Jimin sedang lelah dengan pekerjaanya. mungkin, mungkin saja jika ada seseorang yang mengatakannya seperti itu Yoongi akan percaya dan akan kembali bersikap tidak ambil pusing, alih-alih bimbang, dia mungkin akan mendukung Jimin dan memberinya kekuatan sebisanya.

Tapi sayangnya, semua harapan itu selalu tidak berbuah hasil yang nyata, ketika suara Seok Jin pun lagi-lagi menepis semua harapannya barusan. Justru yang dia pikirkan dan selalu mengganggunyalah yang malah muncul dalam barisan kalimat menyakitkan dari mulut Seok Jin

"apakah ini karena Tae?" dan setelah kalimat itu keluar, Yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa menahan banjir air mata dari kedua netranya.

* * *

Seok Jin mafhum dan tahu benar, bahwa bagaimanapun semua kebisingan dan ketidak sinkronan hidup akan selalu bersinggungan dengannya, kata-kata Min Yoongi masih menggelitik telingannya. Bahkan setelah tangisan setengah jam yang Yoongi lakukan tadi, rentetan kalimat itu hanya satu-satunya yang menggelitik pendengaran Seok Jin

 _"_ _aku mencintainya, aku memang lebih dulu mengenalnya, tapi jika Jimin memang baik untuk Taehyung dan Taehyung bear-benar membutuhkan Jimin, aku membiarkannya. aku tidak di didik untuk egois, aku terlahir sebagai anak kedua dan selalu berbagi dengan saudara ku. aku tidak akan berbagi Jimin, tapi aku akan memberikannya. ini bukan karena aku kasihan tapi aku juga lelah. tapi setelah semuanya, aku tidak tahu, memberikannya jika itu memang yang terbaik. tapi aku juga takut dalam waktu bersamaan. bisakah aku bahagia? bisakah Jimin bahagia? bisakah Taehyung bahagia? rasanya semuanya menjadi rumit dari sudut pandangku.. adakah yang bisa kau lakukan? kumohon tolong aku"_

 _"_ _mungkin aku bisa membuat Jimin meninggalkanku, lalu kembali pada Taehyung. aku akan berkencan dengan orang lain agar Jimin membenciku. mungkin kau bisa Oppa, mungkin kau. iya benar kau"_

Seok Jin benar-benar ingin muntah saat ini. Kelasnya sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia tidak terlalu fokus mengajar anak-anak lesnya. Dia hanya ingat ada beberapa murid yang memiliki potensi bagus dan absen kali ini. Setelahnya dia tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Sepanjang kelas dia hanya Mengangguk dan sesekali memberi arahan tentang nada yang salah pada muridnya. dalam pemikirannya justru sekarang ini sedang berkecamuk dengan brutal tentang dia yang benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Min Yoongi. wanita itu. dia ingin melibatkannya sebagai salah satu penghancur hubungannya Min Yoongi dengan Jimin agar Jimin kembali pada Tae. oh itu tidak benar, dari semua pria Jimin adalah yang terburuk untuk Taehyung. ini dari sudut pandang Seok Jin. Bagaimanpun Taehyung memang pernah jatuh cinta pada Jimin, tapi sepertinya Taehyung sudah mengubur jauh perasaan tersebut setelah apa yang dilakukan Jimin padanya dulu. Seperti apapun keadaan Taehyung saat ini, sesekarat apapun dia, Jimin adalah pilihan terburuk, dan Seok Jin tidak ingin adiknya kembali menderita, setelah semuanya, dia tidak ingin menorehkan luka nomor sekian pada diri Taehyung.

persetan dengan masalah Jimin dan Min Yoongi itu.

lalu disana ada Namjoon. bagaiman bisa Min Yoongi berpikiran sependek itu ketika mengetahui jika Seok Jin sudah bersama dengan Namjoon. bagaimanapun, Seok Jin memang tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran gadis itu. Seok Jin tidak akan membuat Skenerio pedih untuk dua orang yang dia sayangi didunia ini. lagi. dia tidak akan membuat skenerio dengan plot drama kampungan seperti dia yang akan berpura-pura jatuh cinta pada wanita, demi menolong adiknya yang sekarat, meninggalkan pria lain yang selalu ada disampingnya hanya untuk seorang wanita dalam skenario kampungan tersebut. Seok Jin meludah, dia tersenyum miring.

membuat Taehyung bahagia memang prioritasnya paling utama saat ini. Tapi tentu saja bukan dengan cara kampungan bak drama-drama dengan plot twist menyebalkan seperti itu. Dia punya skenario lain untuk Taehyung. kisah manis disisa usianya yang sudah dia rangkum dalam sejak dia melihatnya, dua hari lalu.

Saat Hoseok dengan lembut mengecup dahi Taehyung dikamarnya. laluSeok Jin tersenyum, mengambil handphone disakunya, menekan angka tiga untuk selanjutnya terhubung dengan orang disebrang sana

"Ini aku, bisakah hari ini aku menemuinya?" setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari orang disebrang telepon, Seok Jin bergegas menyetop taksi. hari ini dia putuskan untuk melihat wajah wanita yang sudah menghancurkan hidup adiknya, ibunya sendiri.

Seok Jin tersenyum, meskipun terluka dia tahu benar, bahwa membalas rasa sakit Taehyung sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

* * *

Sudah dua hari sejak Jungkook masuk kerumah dengan keadaan setengah membeku, tapi anak itu tetap menolak untuk keluar kamar, dia mengaku pada semua orang bahwa dia masih demam. dan tentang alasanya kenapa dia keluar dengan sehelai kaus tipis dan celana jeans robek yang membalut tubuhnya waktu itu, dia hanya tersenyum lalu bilang

 _'_ _maaf aku terlalu kaget, jadi aku mencari dokter diluar. lupa kalau kita punya saluran telepon'_ tersenyum, menyembunyikan kenyataan pahit akan kejadian sebenarnya yang benar-benar menyiksanya dua hari lalu, bahkan hingga saat ini.

Banyak alasan mengapa Jungkook menolak untuk keluar kamar, dia benar-benar enggan melihat wajah malaikat Taehyung. Apalagi dari yang dia terima melalui pendengaran kupingnya, Taehyung yang hemat bicara, saat ini justru jadi cerewet luar biasa apalagi jika bersama dengan Jung Hoseok. seperti yang dia dengar saat ini.

"Hyung mengapa kau menambahkan madu sebanyak ini. Aku tidak bisa memakannya karena terlalu manis"

"Baiklah-baiklah, biar aku yang memakan bagianmu. Jangan cemberut. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya" itu suara Hoseok dari arah dapur, Jungkook yakin disana juga ada kedua orangtuanya.

"Ya Tuhan jangan memajukan bibirmu Tae, itu akan berakhir buruk" lalu terdengar suara getokan dan ringisan pelan yang keluar dari mulut Hoseok, setelah itu terdengar gelak tawa dari kedua orangtua Jungkook dan Hoseok.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam makanya, kalau tidak ingin kugigit seperti tadi malam" itu suara Taehyung. terdengar ayah Hoseok terkekeh pelan

"jadi suara teriakan tadi malam itu benar-benar suara kau Hoseok-ah" suara ayah Hoseok terdengar mengejek putra sulungnya, Jungkook dikamar mulai tidak tahan.

tadi malam dia juga dengar jeritan dari kamar Hoseok. benar-benar kencang. dan setelah teriakan itu dia juga mendengar Hoseok berteriak untuk menenangkan semua orang di rumah yang justru malah membuat Jungkook makin tidak tenang

 _"_ _tidak ada apa-apa ini hanya karena Taehyung yang lapar dan sepertinya ingin melakukan praktek kanibalisme pada tubuhku"_ setelah kalimat itu terdengar dari arah kamar atas yang dihuni Hoseok dan Taehyung, kembali terdengar suara gedebug dan ceikikan keras khas orang yang sedang bercanda di tempat tidur

"kau benar-benar menyenangkan jika ceria seperti ini Tae" itu suara lembut nyonya Jung, setelahnya Jungkook mendengar tawa lembut dari Taehyung.

kenapa dia jadi seceria itu? apakah karena Hoseok Hyung menciumnya? benarkah? lalu hubungan apa yang mereka jalani sekarang, bahkan dua hari ini Hoseok dan Taehyung tetap tidur dalam ruangan yang sama. bahkan mereka selalu bercanda tiap tengah malam sebelum keduanya benar-benar tertidur? apakah, apakah, apakah?

berbagai 'apakah' sekarang muncul dalam benak Jungkook. dan tanpa sadar dia sudah bangun dari kasur empuknya, meninggalkan gulungan selimut yang acak-acakan ditempat tidur, menuju dapur. matanya langsung tertuju pada sosok disamping kursi kosong yang biasa dia tempati. menggeret kursi tersebut, menariknya dari bawah meja agar dia bisa duduk dan bergabung di meja makan yang sudah ramai pagi ini.

"oh, kook-ah, akhirnya kau keluar kamar. Hyung merindukanmu" Jungkook hanya tersenyum samar menanggapi celotehan Hoseok barusan. kalimat yang hampir sama juga dilontarkan oleh ayah dan ibunya, tapi pria disampingnya sama sekali tidak memberi tanggapan apapun. Jungkook meliriknya sekilas, Taehyung justru masih asik dengan menu sarapannya yang kalau tidak salah dengar telah ditukar dari milik Hoseok. Jungkook lesu, dia kecewa, lagi-lagi dia memang selalu tidak tepat waktu.

Jungkook menunduk. hanya menggumam pelan ketika ibunya bertanya apakah dia ingin susunya dihangatkan lagi atau tidak. dia juga masih menggumam ketika Hoseok berkata bahwa dia akan mengantarkan Jungkook ke sekolah pagi ini. Jungkook juga masih menggumam ketika ayahnya mengatakan bahwa dia telah selesai sarapan dan akan segera berangkat kerja. Jungkook hanya menggumam "iya" pada semua perkataan yang dia dengar. pikirannya masih bertaut dengan kenapa pria disampingnya begitu dingin terhadapnya, mengapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Jungkook.

bahkan saat Jungkook sakit kemarin dia sama sekali tidak mendatangi jungkook ke kamarnya. hingga mata Jungkook dibuat hampir keluar dan kaget sejadi-jadinya. ketika jelmaan malaikat disampingnya menyodorkan roti dengan lapisan selai vanila disatu sisi dan sisi lainnya dilapisi selai strawberry dan diberi sedikit tulisan menggunakan lelehan coklat kecil diatasnya

 _"jangan sakit lagi. ayo bermain denganku disekolah :) "_

setelahnya emotikon senyum yang tergambar diatas roti tersebut, menjelma dalam bentuk nyata, Taehyung disampingnya. tersenyum lembut padanya. menampilkan deretan gigi putih rapihnya. dan Jungkook bersumpah bahwa demamnya benar-benar hilang sekarang.

* * *

Bukan hanya Jungkook yang Hoseok antar ke sekolah pagi ini. tapi disampingnya duduk juga Taehyung. duduk di kursi belakang penumpang. berdua bersebelahan dengan Jungkook. jantung Jungkook kembali dalam mode lomba maraton. jika wujud Taehyung sehari-hari adalah jelmaan malaikat. maka Taehyung dalam balutan seragam sekolah adalah Tuhan itu sendiri. Jungkook benar-benar kehabisan kata-katanya.

disampingnya, duduk berdempetan adalah sunbae yang sudah membuatnya melupakan eksistensi gadis cantik di muka bumi sejak pertama kali, sejak dulu sekali jungkook melihatnya diperpustakaan.

"waaw kau benar-benar cute dalam baju seragam itu Tae" belum juga jungkook mengeluarkan puaj-pujinya. lagi-lagi dia selalu keduluan Hoseok. Jungkook menggerutu pelan. mendecih dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. sedangkan disampingnya Taehyung sedang tersenyum dan tersipu dengan pujian Hoseok yang lalu memukul pelan kepala Hoseok memerintahkannya agar segera menjalankan mobilnya.

Hoseok membalasnya dengan kekehan pelan kemudian melajukan mobilnya. Jungkook tidak berkata apa-apa sepanjang perjalanan. dia hanya mendengar interkasi kelewat mesra dari dua orang lainnya di dalam mobil. dan demi apapun itu benar-benar membuat Jungkook ingin meloncat dari dalam mobil

"bagaimana kalau nanti pulang sekolah aku traktir kalian makan es krim. bagaiman kooka-ah" Jungkook pura-pura menguap sebelum menanggapi pertanyaan Hoseok, disampingnya Taehyung menatap Jungkook. Jungkook jadi salah tingkah sendiri. dia ingin mengatakan iya, tapi dia ingat bahwa dia ada jadwal les piano dan karena dia sudah bolos dua hari jadi dia harus segera mengejar ketinggalan pelajarannya. dia merutuki dalam hati. lagi-lagi waktu selalu tidak berpihak padanya

"aku tidak bisa Hyung, aku ada les, kau ingat. lagi pula aku baru sembuh dari demam jadi rasanya akan salah akalu aku makan es krim" dengan malas Jungkook megungkapkan perasaannya yang benar-benar kecewa itu

Hoseok mengangguk, dia paham. adiknya memang sudah dipastikan harus segera mendatangi tempat lesnya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berdua saja nanti Tae" serta merta Hoseok justru malah mengelurakn senjata pemusnah untuk hati Jungkook saat ini. ditambah dengan gerakan kaget dan semburat malu yang ditunjukan Taehyung. Jungkook berpikir untuk membunuh Hoseok sekarang juga.

lagi-lagi dia bertanya, apa sebenarnya yang sudah etrjadi anatara Hoseok dan Taehyung setelah insiden dua hari lalu. tidak mungkinkan kalau Hoseok Hyung benar-benar serius dengan kejadian itu. lagi pula Hoseok Hyung tahu, antara pria adalah sesuatu yang salah.

kemudian Jungkook pura-pura memejamkan matanya. sambil mengisi pikiran bahwa Hoseok hanya bersikap baik seperti biasa.

* * *

Mereka benar-benar pergi berdua. tepat jam 3 sore Hoseok menjemput Jungkook dan Taehyung ke sekolahnya, setelah meninggalkan Jungkook yang dengan berat hati melepas mereka akhirnya Taehyung pindah ke kursi penumpang disamping Hoseok. tentu saja ini dilakukan demi kewajaran dan agar Taehyung tidak terlihat seperti memiliki supir pribadi yang nyatanya adalah mobil ini adalah mobil pribadi milik Hoseok.

hey lagi pula mana ada supir pribadi setampan Hoseok.

memikirkan Hoseok yang tampan, Taehyung jadi malu sendiri. sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berada dalam suasana berdua bersama, hanya berdua saja, setiap malam mereka bahkan berdua. setelah kejadian itu mereka berdua sama-sama memutuskan untuk tidak membahasanya baik Taehyung maupun Hoseok telah membuat kesepakatan tanpa kata untuk diam dan tidak membahas sedikit pun kejadian dua hari lalu.

bahkan tanpa berbicara pun keduanya paham bahwa kejadian tempo hari tidak serta merta bisa dibahas. sudah dibilangkan kalau kata-kata kadang tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasa.

Taehyung melempar pandangannya keluar jendela, tidak berniat mengganggu Hoseok yang sedang fokus menyetir, meskipun pada awalnya dia pikir kembali ke sekolah akan membuatnya sedikit melupakan masalah hidupnya. Kenyataanya itu tidak benar sama sekali. Bahkan dia mulai berpikir adalah bodoh memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah secepat ini. kembali ke sekolah berarti dia bersiap dengan semua pandangan miring atau simpati berlebihan yang ditujukan murid lain padanya, yang nyatanya tidak sama sekali dibutuhkan oleh Taehyung saat ini.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, dia teringat pandangan-pandangan kasihan sekaligus jijik yang dilemparkan murid-murid lain padanya tadi disekolah. Sebenarnya menyakitkan, tahu bahwa kisah Taehyung saat ini telah menjadi _headline_ berbagai viral berita tentu saja dia akan menjadi selebritas dadakan paling menyedihkan di jagad sekolahnya.

Hoseok memperhatikan gelagat miring Taehyung dari sudut pandangan matanya. dia melihat Taehyung yang beberepa kali mendesah berat seperti sedang menghilangakan beban berat dalam dadanya. Dia ingin bertanya sekarang tapi mungkin akan terlalu bermasalah jika dia serta merta memberondong Taehyng dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang saat ini berseliweran di dalam pikirannya. Jadi yah Hoseok memutuskan untuk tetap mendiamkannya, hingga

"hyung berhenti disini !" serta merta Taehyung berteriak kepada Hoseok. Dan mendadak pula Hoseok menginjak dudukan rem dibawah kakinya karena kaget dengan teriakan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba tadi. setelah mobil benar-benar berhenti, Taehyung langsung membuka pintu mobil disampingnya, hah, masih terkunci tentu saja, Taehyung berbalik dan menyapu pandangannya pada Hoseok yang memang masih kaget. Mengerti dengan _gesture_ yang diberikan Taehyung, Hoseok pun langsung membuka kunci mobilnya, Taehyung yang memang tidak sabaran serta merta mendorong pintu mobil disampingnya dan berlari keluar, tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun pada Hoseok yang langsung gelagapan dengan tingkah aneh dan ajaib Taehyung yang tiba-tiba

hey, mereka kan berniat untuk makan es krim yang jaraknya masih sekitar satu blok lagi, kenapa berhenti disini yang jelas-jelas hanya ada bangunan gereja tua disebrang jalan. bahkan mini market kecil pun tidak ada. Hoseok meraung, lalu memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat lebih strategis sebelum dia mengejar Tehyung yang sudah menyebrang jalan dan berlari masuk ke dalam gereja.

"anak itu mau apasih, kalau mau berdoa dan minta pengampunan diakan bisa bilang dulu padaku" Hoseok berari-lari kecil untuk menyusul Taehyung yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu gereja. sialnya ini adalah gereja katolik, dan Hosoek adalah penganut Protestan. jadi dia agak sanksi untuk masuk awalnya, setelah membentuk salib di dadanya dan dia mengucap nama Tuhan bapak, ibu beserta para roh kudus dia membuka pintu gereja dan masuk dengan perlahan sesopan yang dia bisa. demi Tuhan mau apa anak itu membawa Hoseok ke gereja kalau jelas-jelas di dekat rumah pun teronggok gereja sebesar itu. Hoseok masih tidak habis pikir.

setelah menutup pintu dengan perlahan, Hoseok celingukan, nyatanya dia tidak mendapati Taehyung di kursi jemaat satu pun sedang menangkupkan tangan dan berdoa, Taehyung tidak ada dikursi manapun. Hoseok makin bingung dan bertanya-tanya, lari kemana anak itu sebenarnya, padahal jelas-jelas tadi dia berlari masuk ke gereja.

"Hyung kenapa menyusul kemari?" serta merta hosoek dikagetkan oleh Taehyung yang muncul dari balik altar gereja, ditangannya terdapat satu buah gasoline yang sedang dia nyalakan apinya

* * *

"kau gila? ini gereja, kenapa kau membawa gasoline? kau akan merokok disini? sejak kapana kau merokok?" Hoseok serta mereta berlari ke arah Taehyung yang sedang berdiri dengan pongahnya didepan patung bunda maria yang tersenyum. Taehyung sendiri memsang wajah paling dingin dan paling pongah yang dia tujukan pada ibu dari Tuhan Yesus itu.

"siapa yang merokok?" balik bertanya, tapi pandangannya tetap dia tujukan pada patung yag tersenyum teduh didepannya. Hoseok dengan cekatan merebut gasoline dari tangan Taehyung. akan berbahaya jika anak itu tiba-tiba hilang kendali dan membakar seluruh isi gereja secara tidak sengaja, segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi akibat Taehyung. itu yang ada dalam pikiran Hoseok saat ini.

"Hyung, kau percaya padanya?" setelah gasoline yang tadi dia rebut dari Taehyung, Hoseok Kali ini justru dikagetkan dengan pertanyaan absurd dari mulut Taehyung. apa anak ini terkena demam? Hoseok langsung menyentuh pelipis Taehyung pelan, tapi kemudian ditepis oleh Taehyung yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hoseok.

"Hyung aku serius" ujar Taehyung, setelah tidak juga mendapat tanggapan dari pertanyaannya tadi.

"kenapa bertanya begitu?" Hoseok menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan. dia menarik tangan Taehyung mengajaknya duduk disalah satu kursi jemaat, terlalu pegal jika memberi kuliah umum keagaman sambil berdiri di altar gereja, mereka bukan akan menikah didepan pendeta, tapi mereka sedang bertanya tentang kepercayaan dan eksistensi Tuhan langsung didepan ibu dari Tuhan itu sendiri.

bagi Hoseok tentu saja, rasanya sngat tidak sopan.

"Tidak tahu, hanya ingin bertanya saja" setelah keduanya duduk, Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok tadi dengan acuh, pandangannya dia sapukan ke seluruh bangunan gereja yang tidak terlalu besar ini. sudah hampir setengah tahun dia tidak memasuki gereja dengan niat yang sungguh-sungguh. Kali terakhir dia masuk gereja adalah ketika dia hampir membakar seisi bangunan gereja di dekat rumah Jimin. yang tentu saja Jimin langsung mengendalikannya dengan tanpa aba-aba. mengingatnya Taehyung jadi tersenyum miris

"Harusnya waktu itu aku tidak mendengarkannya" dia menggumam pelan, tapi gumamannya tetap bisa terdengar oleh Hoseok, tentu saja. dibangunan ini hanya ada mereka berdua. sekecil apapun suara yang keluar pasti akan memantul dengan sempurna dalam gendang telinga masing-masing. Hoseok bertanya apa yang dimaksud Taehyung, tapi yang dia terima hanya gelengan pelan.

"Kau tadi bertanya apakah aku percaya pada Bunda Maria?" lagi-lagi Hoseok memastikan pertanyaannya pada Taehyung. dan disambut dengan anggukan pelan dari Taehyung.

"tentu saja aku percaya, dia wanita suci yang telah melahirkan Tuhan Yesus sebagai penunjuk jalan bagi kami. kau pasti pernah mendnegar kisahnya saat kau sebelum dibaptiskan Tae. lagi pula Bunda Maria adalah ibu suci yang agung. yaaah semua wanta itu suci dan agung" ada gurat rasa bangga dan percaya dari setiap kata yang membentuk kalimat dari mulut Hoseok. terlihat bahagia sekaligus bersinar saat Taehyung memperhatikan setiap baris kata tentang betapa agungnya patung wanita yang sedang tersenyum teduh di depan altar gereja itu. tapi dimata Taehyung justru sebaliknya, dia berdecih, serta merta dia ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan mengutuk patung yang berlaga so keibuan didepan altar tersebut. Taehyung rasanya muak melihat pandangan sendu yang ditujukan wanita patung itu.

"jika dia sangat luar biasa, kenapa dia melaukan ini padaku Hyung?" serta merta kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Taehyung, lirih tapi sangat pas dan menusuk indra pendengaran Hoseok yang sedang dirundung rasa kagum. dia melihat pandangan ribuan rasa kecewa dari sorot mata Taehyung saat ini. tidak menjawab justru yang terdengar selanjutnya lebih menyakitkan bagi Hoseok.

"aku tidak perah menghianati Tuhan sekalipun. baik itu yang menurut mu ibu suci atau Tuhan itu sendiri. tapi apa yang dia lakukan padaku. dia menyia-nyiakan ku dengan segala rasa sakit dan ditinggalakan seperti ini. dan sekarang lagi-lagi dia akan menjebak ku dalam kutukan selanjutnya. jika memang dia sesempurna itu dimatamu, mengapa dia lagi-lagi menghukumku. memang apa salahku pada mereka?" yang aneh adalah, kata-kata itu terdengar getir dan menyakitkan dari mulut Taehyung tapi tidak ada satu tetes air mata pun yang keluar dari matanya, Taehyung terihat marah dalam diam. Pandangan matanya tampak gelap dan kejam, Hoseok tidak tahu kalau anak itu segitu marahnya pada pencipta. tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Hoseok kemudian mengengam tangan Taehyung yang menggantung diantara kedua sisi tubunnya. dia memegangnya dengan erat, menangkupnya, menyalurkan kepercayaan dan rasa iman dari dalam dirinya. berharap setelah ini Taehyung akan tenang dan kembali menerima Tuhan dengan segala cobaannya.

"kau tidak ditinggalakan, ada aku. aku akan bersama mu sekarang. dia sudah mengirmku padamu. aku akan disampingmu. percayalah. Tuhan sedang membuat jalan yang baik untuk mu dan untuk ku, untuk kita semua" Hoseok tersenyum disetiap kalimatnya, menyalurkan rasa bahagia, dia berharap hati Taehyung yang sudah sedingin kutub akan menghangat dengan segala kata-kata yang dia ucapkan. tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Taehyung memang tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Hoseok. Posisi mereka tetap seperti itu, tapi yang menyakitkan adalah kata-kata Taehyung selanjutnya

"apa kau yakin, jika Tuhan pun tidak sedang memepermainkanmu Hyung? apa kau seyakin itu? setelah semuanya, dia juga mulai mempermainkanmu yang selalu taat padanya. apa kau tetap tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang menjebak kita dalam perasaan yang menyedihkan. untuk kedua kalinya di hidupku, dan mungkin untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu. Jika memang dia mengirimkan mu untuk ku, lalu apa gunanya Maria yang berwujud seorang wanita?" dan setelah semuanya, Hosoek menyadari arah pembicaraan Taehyung.

Pelan, pandangannya mengabur, dia bingung. apa yang dikatakan Taehyung tidak salah tapi juga tidak benar. semua ini terlalu tidak dipedulikan Hoseok entah memang dia tidak pedulia atau justru berpura-pura tidak ambil pusing. yang memang sejak awal terlalu percaya dengan ini itu yang selalu diutarakan para pendeta dan dia baca setiap malam dalam al kitab. semua ini memamg terlalu terburu-buru. tapi Hoseok juga tidak dapat memungkiri dan menghianati perasaannya sendiri.

dalam banjir kebingungannya, bibir tipis itu kembali menempel lembut pada bibir tipis miliknya. hanya kecupan sekilas tapi membangunkan kembali lempeng-lempeng kesadaran dalam pikiran Hoseok.

"Yang seperti ini, bukankah Tuhan mu sangat membencinya?" dan setelahnya dia melihat Taehyung tersenyum meremehkan ke depan patung bunda maria, lalu berjalan keluar dengan anggunnya ke arah pintu gereja,

dan duduk disana, Hoseok masih dalam sejuta kebingungannya akan jalan yang akan dipilihnya.

* * *

Taksi yang ditumpangi Seok Jin berhenti di depan salah satu Hotel predeo yang cukup besar yang terletak di distrik Seodaemun-do salah satu distrik tempat para pendosa berada. Sudah satu minggu sejak Kejaksaan Seoul menindak kasus yang melibatkan Nyonya Kim sebagai tersangka pembunuhan terhadap Suaminya sendiri. ayah kandung Kim Seok Jin. setelah membayar ongkos taksi, Seok Jin langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam Hotel predeo yang penuh dengan para pelaku kejahatan. ini pertama kalinya Seok Jin menginjakan kaki ke dalam lapas, sejak Ibunya dipindahkan dari kantor polisi Gangnam, Seok Jin memang tidak ada niat untuk menjenguk Ibunya sama sekali.

"Oh Kim Seok Jin-si. anda Sudah datang" sapaan hangat terburu-buru itu dilontarkan oleh seorang pria setengah baya dengan kaca mata segi empat bertengger diatas hidungnya yang bangir, setelannya yang sedikit necis dengan jas berawarna tua yang dilapisi coat sewarna tanah memberi kesan berwibawa pada pembawaan pria dihadapan Seok Jin yang kini sedang tersenyum kaku menyambut uluran tangan pria tadi.

"apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang Tuan Kang?" Seok Jin bertanya pada orang yang dia panggil Tuan Kang tadi, yang juga merupakan pengacara atas kasus yang melibatkan ibunya sebagai tersangka. Tuan Kang tersenyum ke arah Seok Jin dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam. setelah Tuan Kang berbincang-bincang mengenai perijinan dengan beberapa sipir penjara, akhirnya Seok Jin diijinkan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang hanya terdapat dua kursi yang saling berhadapan dan diselipkan meja diantara keduanya.

Tuan Kang menunggu Seok Jin diluar pintu, dengan alasan dia ingin memberi Privasi untuk berbincang terhadap klien dan keluarganya. bagaimanapun bagi Tuan Kang ini adalah kemajuan yang cukup besar, karena sebelumnya baik Seok Jin maupun Taehyung sama sekali tak ingin menemui ibu mereka yang sudah hampir satu bulan mendekam di penjara.

bahkan kasusnya cukup susah untuk di proses karena tidak ada tanggapan pasti dari Seok Jin maupun Taehyung sebagai saksi utama. jaksa pun belum berani mengambil tindakan signifikan terhadap kasus yang cukup menghebohkan viral berita di Korea beberapa waktu lalu ini. Seok Jin gugup, duduk disini. menunggu sala satu lakon utama atas penyebab hancurnya keluarga dan hidup Seok Jin, ada rasa geram yang membayangi dirinya saat ini. tapi Seok Jin sudah bertekad untuk bersikap sabar menghadapinya. jika ibunya bertingkah gila, Seok Jin bisa melakukan yang lebih gila lagi. dieratkannya genggaman tanganya yang saling bertaut itu. giginya bergemelutuk bukan karena kedinginan. meskipun ruangan ini kosong, tapi cukup hangat. Seok Jin hanya sedang menahan gugup saja.

pintu lain terbuka, kali ini menampilkan sosok perempuan ringkih dengan seragam lapas berwarna biru kebesaran. di dadanya tertulis angka 3451 menandakan identitas barunya sebagai tersangka. wanita itu mendudukan dirinya didepan Seok Jin. melihat Seok Jin matanya berkaca-kaca. ada gurat bahagia melihat anak kandungnya yang sudah lama tidak dia sapa akhirnya mewujud dihadapanya.

"kau datang? ibu senang bisa melihatmu" satu kalimat tanya tak berguna, dan yang lainnya hanya sebuah pernyataan basi bagi Seok Jin. Seok Jin hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi kalimat untaian kata yang terlahir dari bibir kering wanita dihadapannya. jika dari jiwanya sebagai manusia dulu, jujur saja Seok Jin sangat miris melihatnya, keadaan ibunya saat ini benar-benar menyedihkan, dulu penampilan ibunya bak artis-artis korea di awal 90-an. cantik dan glamour, lalu siapa yang dihadapannya saat ini? duduk ringkih dengan seragam lapas kebesaran. Seok Jin lagi-lagi berdecih, jujur saja dia jijik. melihat Ibunya teronggok seperti seorang pendosa di hadapannya. dia ingat atas semua kelakuan tidak bermoral dan berakibat pada kehancuran hidupnya dan hidupnya dan yang paling utama hidup Taehyung-nya.

"apa ginjal mu Sehat?" pertanyaan itu justru lolos dari mulut Seok Jin. Ibunya tercengang, tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Seok Jin. lalu sejurus kemudian Seok Jin menggumam tentang lupakan dan melanjutkan omongannya yang sempat terhenti.

"aku datang hanya untuk menyampaiakan ini padamu" dingin. kalimat yang datang dari mulut Seok Jin benar-benar dingin. wanita itu mendongak, melihat raut muka Seok Jin nya yang dulu selalu lebut dan rupawan, tapi bahkan tidak ada sisa-sisa kasihan disana yang terpamang hanya raut wajah mengeras dengan segala kebencian.

"aku setuju untuk bersaksi. dan aku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah keluar dari sini untuk mengganggu hidup kami lagi" setelah kalimat itu terucap, bahkan Seok Jin tidak memberi kesempatan pada ibunya untuk menjawab, dengan terburu-buru dia berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. langkah kakinya membawanya ke ambang pintu.

"apakah Taehyung baik-baik saja?" langkahnya terhenti setelah pertanyaan tersebut lolos dari mulut wanita itu, ada isak dibaliknya. Seok Jin tak berani menolehkan pandangannya. dia hanya berdecih kasar

"untuk apa kau bertanya keadaanya, padahal kau sendiri hampir membunuhnya. berikan ginjalmu. maka dosamu akan sedikit berkurang" setelahnya Seok Jin benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. didalam ibunya meraung. meneriakan kata maaf dan menyesal.

* * *

sebenarnya tidak pernah ada dalam kamus Seok Jin untuk menyakiti siapapun yang hidup di dunia ini. dia selalu ingin membantu orang-orang yang ada di garis hidupnya. dia selalu percaya bahwa dewa menciptakan semua manusia dengan latar belakang dan sikap yang baik serta hati yang suci. tidak ada satu pendosa pun yang bisa dia beri karma semasa hidup. jika bisa dia ingin membuat semua orang bahagia.

tapi itu dulu.

sekarang, bahkan Seok Jin sudah memutuskan tali silaturahminya dengan para dewa. Seok Jin sudah terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk mengolok-olok para dewa yang rajin sekali memberinya musibah. pernah suatu hari Seok Jin berpikir untuk beralih memohon pada para Tuhan yang ada di gereja, tapi kembali, dia melihat dengan hatinya yang sudah tercabik, bahkan Tuhan yang itu pun sudah merusak kehidupan adiknya.

jadi dia sudah berhenti untuk percaya pada para Tuhan yang manapun.

Seok Jin keluar dari lapas tersebut setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dan emngucap sepaah dua patah kata basa-basi dnegan pengacara Kang. Dengan hati bergemuruh nyeri, dia telah menjadi seonggok anak yang paling menyedihkan di dunia. dia akan membuat ibunya mendekam selamanya di penjara, dia juga sedang menimbang tentang menambah deretan dosanya kelak dengan memaksa ibunya memberi organ dalamnya kelak.

 _"_ _adikmu tidak bisa bertahan lama, ginjal kirinya sudah rusak parah. kejang seperti ini akan terus berlanjut ditambah trauma atas kejadian yang melibatkan ibu dan ayahnya beberapa lalu. donor ginjal sebenarnya hanya akan memperpanjang usianya untuk satu atau dua tahun. tapi Fabry yang dia derita akan tetap menggerogoti oragan dalam adikmu ditambah traumanya saat ini malah memperparah keadaanya"_ dua hari saat Seok Jin mendatangi rumah Hoseok setelah menerima kabar Taehyung yang kembali tak sadarkan diri.

rasanya, semua keputusannya sudah terpampang jelas.

"aku pastikan untuk tidak meninggalkan mu sendirian lagi tae-ah. kita akan selalu bersama" sisa-sisa uap dingin meluncur melalui hembusan nafas dari sisa-sisa kalimat yang dilontarkan Seok jin barusan.

* * *

Ada satu titik dimana manusia merasa paling menyedihkan. Tapi ada satu titik yang membuat manusia merasa harus berlagak di hadapan Tuhan. Kaum atheist berkata, mereka bukan tidak percaya pada Tuhan, hanya saja terlalu mustahil untuk percaya tentang sesuatu yang eksistensinya bahkan masih bisa dibilang, tabu?

Dalam satu garis Seok Jin sudah melupakan para dewa yang dia agungkan dulu. begitupun Taehyung yang sudah mulai mengobarkan peperangan dengan Bunda Maria. bukan tanpa alasan Taehyung membenci ibu suci tersebut, dia hanya terlalu kecewa dengan sosok perempuan, dimatanya sesuci apapun maria, pasti akan berakhir seperti ibunya.

dia tidak membenci Nyonya Jung, dia hanya tetap tidak bisa menerima sosok ibu manapun. pada Nyonya Jung, sikapnya yang ramah mungkin hanya kamuflase dari rasa terimakasih atas telah diberi tempat tinggal, tapi jangan harap bahwa hatinya yang dulu lembut dan ceria akan membentuk kembali, sama dengan Seok Jin yang menutup rasa belas kasihan. keduaya telah menjadi dua saudara dengan tumor rasa benci dihati mereka.

Min Yoongi yang lelah dengan hidupnya yang tak pernah kacau, kemudian dihadirkan dengan gulitikan perasaan yang membuatnya dilanda patah hati besar, dia tidak sepenuhnya patah hati, dia hanya sedang kebingungan atas tindakan apa yang harus dia lakukan. dia terlalu baik sebagai seorang gadis, dia hanya ingin semua orang bahagia.

Jungkook terlalu dini untuk mengenal cinta, dia bahkan hanya dilanda kebingungan masa pubertas dan gulitikan testosteronnya yang sedang bekerja maksimal. tapi dengan segala didikan baik, dia tetap menahan rasa cemburu dan rasa yang katanya cinta dalam hatinya.

Pada satu episode kita tahu yang mana yang paling menyedihakan dan menjadi korban dalam setiap skenario palsu penuh kata-kata busuk yang diciptakan. Jung Hoseok yang paling menyedihkan, setelah segalanya dia sadar, perasaannya bukan tentang perasaan terhadap sosok adik pria yang pesakitan yang perlu dia rawat. ini berbeda, ini terlalu indah jika diberikan untuk pasangan bersaudara. Tapi pada sau bagian dia pun tau, apa yang Taehyung katakan benar jika Tuhan akan membenci yang seperti ini

memilih antara Tuhan atau cinta, bukan sesuatu yang Hoseok inginkan. dia dalam masa

"aku tidak tahu, tapi hatiku berkata bahwa aku harus menjagamu sekarang"

lalu dengan langkah pasti, Hoseok berjalan, setengah berlari keluar jendela, mengejar Taehyung yag sedang berjalan ke arah jalan untuk menyetop taksi, tidak berniat untuk pulang bersama dengan Hoseok, hingga saatnya dari arah belakang pria itu memeluknya dengan erat. sama seperti ketika dia menyelamatkan Taehyung dari drama bunuh diri pada episode penuh air mata. bisikanya kembali menyelamatkan Taehyung dari kungkungan kesendirian dan rasa benci berlebihan

"aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang dibenci Tuhan Taehyung-ah. tapi untuk sekarang aku hanya akan bersamamu. masalah Tuhan yang akan membenciku kelak, itu urusan nanti. aku pastikan untuk tetap bersama mu sampai kapan"

dan Salju Turun dengan dinginnya, bagai malaikat yang menangis pilu atas kehilangan seorang umat yang berbakti padanya.

* * *

TBC

maaf updatenya telat banget yah. semoga tidak ada yang kecewa dengan episode kali ini. sejujurnya aku mulai membongkar tabir-tabir yang kemarin gelap di episode ini. tidak ada Jimin karena dia tidak ada kepentingan disini. hehe

selamat 1000 hari dengan Bangtan.

sekali lagi. aku mau ingatkan. fanfic ini tidak berniat menyinggung atau melakukan sara apapun. saya hanya berbagi tentang kepercayaan. saya juga bukan atheist. konfliknya memang menyinggung tentang satu atau dua agama. tapi saya pastikan di akhir episode semuanya akan kembali normal. saya tidak sedang mengajak atau memberi arahan siapapun untuk menjadi tidak ingat Tuhan. jika ada yang merasa tersinggung dengan konten yang saya suguhkan. saya mohon maaf. saya hanya berbagi pengetahuan dan hobi. selebihnya terimakasih pada yang masih mau membaca dan mereview

aku tunggu reviewnya, love yaa :)

hotel Predeo adalah istilah kamuflase untuk penjara. biasa digunakan dalam istilah kriminalitas. para ahli profile kriminal biasanya menggunakan istilah tersebut untuk bersenang-senang

kunci piano yang saya gunakan diatas adalah kunci piano dari beberapa bagian melodi Fur elise. bagi yang belajar piaono mungkin paham bahwa nada itu sudah saya modifikasi temponya. nada yang saya gunakan cenderung lebih pada tempo dengan quarter lambat-cepat. jadi yah mirip2 musik salsa hehe

Suburbia adalah sebuah kota ilusi dari sekelompok orang yang lelah akan pencariannya terhadap Tuhan, pada satu titik penciptaan kota Suburbia memang terjadi, tapi sayangnya kota tersebut tidak pernah ada dalam peta. berisi orang-orang yang menganggap Tuhan sebagai sesuatu bentuk sakral omong kosong dari para kaum borjouis dimasa vatikan roma berjaya.


	9. Chapter 9 - Rhode dan Arve

**If God Does Exist**

Kim Taehyung

Jung Hoseok

Kim Seok Jin

Kim Namjoon

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi (GS)

Jung (Jeon) Jungkook

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ada berbagai jenis pertemuan yg memang ditakdirkan Tuhan. Pertemuan sebentar dengan efek selamanya. Terlalu menyakitkan._

 _bertemu dalam kurun waktu sekejap tapi berakibat selamanya._

 _Hoseok dan Taehyung adalah dua manusia yang bertemu dalam jalur paling payah digaris kehidupan. Di satu sisi kisahnya begitu manis dan alami dengan bumbu-bumbu ketakutan dan rasa sakit. Saling menguatkan menjadi kunci betapa Tuhan tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaanya dalam kesia-siaan. Pasti. Pasti ada tujuannya._

 _Tapi bagaimana bisa Hoseok dan Taehyung ditakdirkan serupa Rhode dan Arve. Bertemu di persimpangan. Setiap detik. Setiap waktu tapi pada akhirnya Tuhan tidak mengijinkan mereka bersama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Rhode & Arve**

Jungkook berjalan santai di bawah langit Seoul yg temaram. Akhir Januari dan salju masih setia menggumpal memenuhi ruas-ruas area pejalan kaki, bahkan dengan beraninya para salju merubah warna aspal yg hitam abu menjadi benar-benar putih.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Uap itu mengepul mengantarkan karbondioksida yg setia meluncur dari mulutnya. Pandangannya menyapu ke langit. Mencari setitik sinar dari ribuan bintang malam yg biasanya akan muncul malu-malu. Sayangnya langit bahkan terlalu gelap untuk memunculkan bintang walau hanya setitik.

Biasanya sepulang les piano mobil Hoseok sudah bertengger setia menantinya untuk pulang bersama. Malam ini tidak ada. Dan Jungkook mafhum mengapa hal-hal kecil yg sudah menjadi kebiasaan kini mulai pergi, bergeser, dan berubah. Jungkook mafhum. Sangat.

Dia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tersenyum miris.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku sedang cemburu pada siapa. Pada kau yg sekarang berada disamping Tae-hyung atau justru Tae-hyung yg sudah mengambil kau dari sampingku" dia mendesah. Kembali berjalan di area pejalan kaki yg dingin. Hendak menuju pemberhentian bus yg langsung menuju ke halte dekat gang masuk rumahnya. Kepalanya dia tutup rapat-rapat dengan hoddie jaketnya yg berbulu coklat. Salju masih turun dalam wujud bulir-bulir putih yang dingin. Dia tentu tidak ingin bulir-bulir putih itu menyentuh rambutnya. Katanya salju saat ini mengandung zat asam dan bisa mengakibatkan kerontokan dini pada rambut.

Bagaimana pun Jungkook sayang rambutnya. Dan dia tidak ingin botak muda dan kehilangan ketampanannya karena kepalanya yg berubah plontos akibat salju yg turun diatas kepalanya. Dilihat dari sisi manapun itu sangat tidak lucu.

Jungkook menggumamkan beberapa partitur nada yang tadi di pelajarinya di kelas les piano-nya. dia juga teringat pertemuannya dengan Kim Seok Jin. Pengajar baru di tempat les tersebut yang juga adalah kakak kandung dari Kim Taehyung. waw dunia memang terlalu sempit Jung. itu pikir Jungkook. dia tersenyum miris, bukan hanya di rumah tapi juga disemua sudut hidupnya, sekarang dia tidak pernah bisa berlari dari dua Kim bersaudara. mungkin Kim Seok Jin tidak masalah selama dia tidak merecoki Jung Jungkook dengan berbagai pertanyaan seputar Kim Taehyung adiknya itu.

Jungkook segera melempar pantatnya di kursi panjang halte bus yang keras dan dingin. ini sudah pukul delapan malam, sudah sepi. hanya ada dia yang menunggu bus dengan seragam sekolah dibalut jaket besar tebal untuk menghalau dingin. Seharusnya dia tidak usah menunggu bus dalam keadaan cuaca dingin. Tapi sekali lagi, hal-hal yang dulu biasa terjadi kini telah berubah seiring waktu, dan Jungkook, bagaimapun harus sedia menerima semuanya.

"aah, dinginnya. tapi aku bisa pastikan ini yang terakhir. selanjutnya aku Harus menunggu bersama Tae-Hyung disini" Jungkook tersenyum miris. Memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya yang semakin menjalar kemana-mana. Campur-aduk. perasaannya yang entah bagaimana pada Kim Taehyung itu. Setelah bertemu dengan Kim Seok Jin tadi.

 _"_ _kau Jung jungkook kan?" Jungkook dikagetkan dengan sapaan lembut yang diiringi pertanyaan ambigu dari seorang pria tinggi dengan bola mata besar yang menambah garis wajah tampan mempesona yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Jungkook sedang bersiap pulang ke rumah setelah mengejar ketertinggalan les piano nya selama hampir sepekan._

 _Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, setelah pandangannya bertemu dengan pria tampan super tinggi di depannya wajahnya tidak asing. kalau tidak salah dia..oh benar Kim Seok Jin saudara Kim Taehyung pria tampan sekaligus cantik yang kini sedang bersarang di rumahnya. Jungkook tersenyum mengangguk pada Kim Seok Jin yang sedari tadi memandanginya._

 _"_ _benar Kim Seok Jin-ssi. aku Jung Jungkook" Jungkook membungkukan badanya 90 derajat. bermaksud menyapa abang dari pria yang sudah dengan kurang ajarnya bersliweran dalam area terdepan pikirannya._

 _"_ _aah, tidak usah se-formal itu. panggil saja aku Hyung" Seok Jin tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya_

 _"_ _Kau les disini? ya ampun dunia ternayta sempit sekali" Seok Jin kembali melayangkan kalimat dari bibirnya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Setelah saling bertukar beberapa kalimat basa-basi Jungkook akhirnya pamit diri karena waktu sudah semakin malam, dia tahu Hyungnya sedang sibuk dengan Taehyung dan tidak akan bertengger menunggunya dengan mobil sedan hitamnya di depan bangunan les tersebut, makanya Jungkook dengan segala kalimat penyesalan pamit diri duluan. Seok Jin dengan lapang mempersilahkannya setelah memohon maaf karena dengan tidak sengaja justru menahan Jungkook untuk segera pulang._

 _tapi dari semua itu, yang membuat Jungkook rasanya ingin melayang adalah_

 _"_ _kau sangat baik Jungkook, aku harap Taehyung bisa melihatmu. tunggu saja. dia pasti akan melihat keberadaanmu"_

 _kalimat itu diucapkan dengan pelan dari bibir merah Kim Seok Jin, meski pelan Jungkook bisa mendengarnya dan tersenyum saat berjalan pulang._

Jungkook menggosok kedua telapak tangannya. bermaksud menyalurkan kehangatan ditelapak tangannya yang hampir beku. Dia masih memikirkan sebaris kalimat yng meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kim Seok Jin. Antara bingung dan senang. Hatinya kini menghangat dan membeku dalam waktu bersamaan. Disatu sisi hatinya menghangat karena secara tidak langsung Kim Seok Jin itu memberi restu atas perasaan aneh yang hinggap sejak entah kapan dalam hati Jung Jungkook kepada si kurang ajar Kim Taehyung, tapi disisi lain, hatinya membeku karena kenyataan atas adegan tempo hari dari kedua insan yang saling memagut bibir.

aah, lagi-lagi Jungkook ingin membenturkan kepalanya jika sudah ingat adegan itu.

* * *

"Hyung kau tidur?" pertanyaan itu lolos dari bibir mungil Taehyung setelah mendapati tidak ada gerakan sama sekali dari tubuh kurus pria yang kepalanya menyender dengan kurang ajar di bahunya. Tuhan, ini sudah hampir setengah jam kepala itu menyeder dan jujur saja Taehyung benar-benar pegal.

"sssst, diamlah. biarkan seperti ini. lima menit lagi saja" jawaban itu lolos dari si pemilik kepala. Taehyung hanya diam tidak menjawab. Pandangannya kembali dia sapukan ke arah pantai luas yang membujur didepannya. Indah, pantai musim dingin di malam hari itu memang selalu indah. Tidak ada bintang. Tidak ada bulan. Langitnya gelap, anginnya dingin, deburan ombaknya sangat keras memecah sunyi. Tapi tetap saja, bagi Taehyung itu benar-benar indah. Udara dingin tapi terasa sungguh hangat karena sepanjang waktu Hoseok yang duduk disampingnya memeluknya dnegan erat. Taehyung tersenyum. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Setelah pernyataan Hoseok mengenai pilihan yang diambilnya tadi sore, rasanya Taehyung berpikir dua kali untuk membekar semua gereja di muka bumi.

saat ini, dia mungkin sedang sedikit berterima kasih pada Tuhan.

setelah acara makan es krim di musim dingin yang gagal tadi siang karena perilaku spontan Taehyung yang semula berniat melepas beban barunya dari Hoseok yang justru berbuah kebalikan, Hoseok justru mengajak Taehyung memikul beban tersebut bersama, memeluk Taehyung dalam ikatan penuh warna, yang entah bagaimana menimbulkan semburat warna baru dalam hidup Taehyung sudah hampir serupa lumpur gelap.

setelah drama melelahkan tentang pilihan yang diambil Hoseok, keduanya akhirnya memilih menikmati waktu bersama dipinggir pantai, yang jaraknya sekitar 78 kilo meter dari kota Seoul. ini bukan rencana melarikan diri bak kisah Romeo-Juliet yang tragis. Ini hanya selebrasi kecil-kecilan dari dua manusia yang menemukan tempat pemberhentian pertama.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" sudut bibirnya di toel dengan spontan oleh Hoseok yang sudah merebahkan kepalanya dari bahu Taehyung. Taehyung hanya mencibir menangapi pertanyaan Hoseok barusan. Dia pura-pura merenggangkan otot bahunya yang sama sekali tidak pegal. bagaimana bisa pegal dan bosan kalau sedari tadi adalah pria setampan Hoseok yang menguasai bahu mu. duh Taehyung memang, sadarkah kau bahwa saat ini kau seperti seorang gadis pemuja.

"kau bahagia?" lagi-lagi Hoseok bertanya pada Taehyung. Pandangnnya lurus menatap wajah tirus pucat milik Taehyung didepannya. yang di tatap hanya mengangguk afirmatif dia tidak ingin mengeluarakan suara apapun dari mulutnya. salah-salah malah cicitan seperti gadis ABG yang sedang Kasamaran yang keluar dari mulutnya. Taehyung memang bahagia. Sangat. tapi dia butuh menjaga imej yang cool di depan Hoseok. cool apanya, setelah dengan songong kau kembali mencuri bibir Hoseok untuk yang kali kedua di dalam gereja tadi Kim.

Hoseok tersenyum, dia bahagia. sungguh. keputusannya bukan semata hanya karena rasa belas kasihan. Tapi ini nyata. Sungguhan. Mau dibolak-balik bagaimana pun, Taehyung sudah sukses menjungkir-balik keteguhan iman dan ideologi yang dia anut sehari-hari. Persetan dengan Pandangan masyarakat kedepan. Persetan dengan ajaran Tuhan yang terus berkoar dalam otak kecilnya yang terus-terusan dia tolak saat ini. Persetan dengan semua ayat alkitab yang menyatakan hubungan sesama adalah dosa besar. Yang kemudian justru muncul adalah, apa benar semua yang dikatakan alkitab adalah omongan dari Tuhan? bukan hanya stereotip dari pandangan manusia semata yang meminjam nama Tuhan untuk memperkuat pendapat dan ide magis munafik dari dalam diri manusia-manusia tak bertanggung jawab itu? kini Hoseok mungkin sudah menjadi salah satu mahluk yang bertanya-tanya akan semua keajaiban yang dulu pernah dia percaya tanpa protes pada si pecerita. Bak gadis kecil yang percaya dongen kisah Rafunzel yang diceritakan oleh marvel dalam siaran fiksi hari minggu. Hoseok yang sekarang mulai benci dengan Stereotip yang berlaku keras di masyarakat era ini.

Hoseok yang sekarang mungkin saja sudah benci dengan kata yang mengandung makna untuk membatasi siapapun dalam berekspersi. Menunjukan warna sejati dari jiwa manusia yang terkandung dalam diri. bahwa sekali lagi, persetan dengan kata stereotip yang memaksa manusia hidup dalam kotak-kotak tak kasat mata mengenai perbedaan gender, pernikahan harus lelaki dan perempuan, komplekasi warna, penataan ruang. hukum gravitasi. bahkan mengenai lelaki yang berair mata adalah banci.

itu-hanya-stereotip-omong-kosong-belaka.

secara literal Hoseok sudah membencinya. dan secara harfiah Hoseok akan menghapus kata tersebut dalam kamus hidupnya yang sempurna. lagi-lagi pandangnnya kembali menatap pria cantik yang tidak bosan memandagi lautan luas didepannya sedari tadi. dan dengan yakin Hoseok kembali menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari lentik milik Taehyung. keduanya bertatapan. dan melempar senyum dari bibir masing-masing.

"biar seperti ini. aku senang" ujar Hoseok disela-sela bibirnya yang tersenyum

"tapi aku tidak senang Hyung, aku kecewa" Taehyung berujar, nada suaranya sulit ditebak, raut wajahnya Apalagi. Kali ini Hoseok didera khawatir. Apa anak ini masih mencintai dokter Jimin yang sudah menolaknya tahun lalu? iya tahun lalu, ini kan sudah 2016. bagi Hoseok kisah cinta Jimin-Taeyhung dimasa lalu adalah prasasti paling buruk yang ditulis sejarah, tentu saja Hoseok tidak ingin ukiran prasasti indah yang baru saja akan dia tulis bersama Taehyung, kalah pamor dengan prasasti terburuk Jimin-Taehyung dari masa lalu.

wajah Hoseok memunculkan segalanya, khawatir, bingung, kecewa, dan tentu saja, cemburu dan patah hati.

tapi seketika raut wajah itu berubah kesal, setelah dengan songongnya gelak tawa itu keluar dengan sempurna dari mulut Taehyung.

"kau tertawa? bercanda?" Hoseok berucap jengkel, Taehyung ini memang kurang ajar. Selalu menghapus suasana romantis yang manis yang sedang dibangun Hoseok, malah dia rubah menjadi lelucun garing yang sungguh pun sangat menyebalkan.

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak bercanda. hanya tertawa" lagi-lagi kalimat itu diakhiri gelak tawa dari mulut Taehyung dan lagi-lagi Hoseok berteriak kesal dengan ulah Taehyung.

"Tapi serius hyung, aku kecewa" sekarang nada suara Taehyung Berubah serius dan agak sedikit drama. Hoseok menanggapinya dengan seribu tnada tanya yang terpatri di wajahnya. dia bingung. apa benar si Taehyung ini masih menyimpan rasa suka pada dokter yang tidak ada tampan-tampannya itu.

"kau tidak bilang kau mencintaiku" dan kalimat barusan sukses membawa Hoseok tersungkur dalam jurang rasa malu berlebihan. Jadi dari tadi anak ini hanya butuh kalimat cinta. kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Padahal Hoseok sudah berprasangka berlebihan. duh, bagaimanapun perbedaan usia membawa bias zaman yang berbeda, Hoseok yang sudah agak tua tidak butuh kalimat bertabur potongan keju untuk mengekspresikan rasa, cukup dengan sikap dan prilaku yang menunjukan anda orang terpenting dalam hidupku.

sedangkan Taehyung, yang memang masih remaja butuh jutaan kalimat cinta cheesy yang melenggang lembut dari bibir si pencinta, untuk mengekspresikan rasa. Orang di era Taehyung butuh pembenaran lewat kata, sedangkan bagi Hoseok hanya butuh ekspresi dari sikap sejati.

tapi karena bagi Hoseok dia yang duluan jatuh cinta. maka tanpa protes berlebihan Hoseok dengan yakin berkata

"Kim Taehyung, aku Jatuh cinta padamu" dan disebrang pandangnnya, Taehyung saat ini tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

Namjoon membetulkan posisi duduknya dibalik kemudi, tadinya dia berniat menjemput Seok Jin kekasihnya yang sudah kembali mengajar. Tapi tiba-tiba dering telpon sialan itu malah menggagalkan rencanya manisnya yang sudah disusun rapi, hendak membawa Seok Jin makan malam bersama disalah satu restoran Jepang di pusat kota Gangnam. Sayangnya, Seok Jin seperti sudah punya indra keenam untuk menolak ajakannya yang sudah disusun sempurna. Ternyata dering telpon itu dari Seok Jin yang mengatakan bahawa dia ada urusan di dan mesti bertemu dengan pengacara yang menangani kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan ibunya.

Yasudah. mau bagaimana lagi. Namjoon sudah kadung sampai di depan tempat les Seok Jin. dan dia berniat kembali ke rumahnya melalui jalan memutar. tapi diujung jalan, ada seseok tubuh ringkih yang sedang kedinginan duduk sendirian di halte bus antar kota. Namjoon tahu, dia adik kesayangn sahabanya, Jung Hoseok.

Klakson mobil mewahnya dinyalakan untuk menyadarkan si pemilik tubuh yang sedang bersidekap mengahalau dingin. Berhasil. Adik Jung Hoseok meraih atensinya langsung ke arah mobil Namjoon. Namjoon dengan serta merta menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya. berteriak keras ke arah Jungkook.

"Hei, nak. kau sendirian. ayok. naiklah. kuantar" tanpa basa-basi Namjoon langsung mengajak Jungkook yang memandang kebingungan ke arahnya. hell kenapa bocah ini bertindak seolah dia pria mesum yang menggoda bocah dibawah umur. lagi pula mereka kan sudah pernah berjumpa saat pesta natal super aneh dirumahnya tempo hari.

"kau lupa padaku? aku teman Hyung-mu. Pacar Kim Seok Jin, hyungnya Taehyung yang tinggal di rumah mu itu" Jungkook masih memandanginya. kentara sekali terlihat wajah Jungkook yang memandang pesismis ke arah Namjoon. apa-apaan. aku kan berniat baik mengantarnya pulang, kenapa dia melihatku seperti aku pria jahat yang akan memeperlakukannya dengan tidak wajar. mungkin begitu sekelebat pemikiran curiga yang muncul di pikiran Namjoon.

"aaah, Namjoon-ssi?" Jungkook malah bertanya balik. Namjoon agak jengkel juga dengan sikap polos biadab yang ditunjukan Jungkook saat ini. Demi apapun, cuaca dingin sekali, pemanas di dalam mobil kalah telak setelah jendela mobil diturunkan demi mengajak berbincang Jungkook yang lemotnya maha luar biasa.

"iya ini aku. naiklah. aku antarkan kau pulang. daripada kau beku disini" dan Namjoon pun patut bersyukur karena akhirnya Jungkook dengan ringan melangkah masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

* * *

"kenapa kau duduk sendirian disana? bukankah sekolah pulang sore hari?" Namjoon masih fokus menyetir, namun, demi menjaga suasana agar tidak canggung dia pun membongkar percakapan pertama dengan Jungkook yang sejak duduk dikursi penumpang disampingnya hanya diam. benar-benar mengunci mulutnya.

"aku baru pulang les Namjoon-ssi" jawab Jungkook singkat.

"hei, tidak perlu se-formal itu, aku teman dekat hyung mu. panggil saja aku Hyung" Namjoon tersneyum lembut ke arah Jungkook, menampilkan sepasang dimple manis terlalu dalam yang mengukir di kedua pipinya. Jungkook hanya mengangguk sopan. tidak menjawab pernyataan dalam bentuk kata perintah lembut yang dilontarkan Namjoon barusan.

"pacarku juga mengajar disana loh" Namjoon lagi-lagi melontarkan basa-basi. dia yakin sekali kalau Jungkook tahu benar Seok Jin-nya mengajar disana. dan tentu saja jawaban yang diterimanya hanya anggukan belaka.

"kau kenapa? sedang banyak masalah? tenang saja saat seusia mu aku bahkan sudah pernah masuk bui karena ikut tawuran" Jungkook langsung mengadahkan pandangnnya ke arah Namjoon, matanya kentara sekali terlihat takut dan kaget. disisi lain Namjoon terkekeh senang.

"akhirnya kau berekspresi juga. tentu saja aku bohong. aku ini murid teladan semasa SMA. sama seperti Hyung mu itu" Namjoon kembali melontarkan kelakarnya. Jungkook hanya berdecih pelan. tidak menggubris kelakar Namjoon yang baginya sangat tidak lucu itu.

Hening kembali menjalar. karena kurangnya tanggapan, bukan kurang sebenarnya bahkan nyaris tidak ada sama sekali yang diberikan oleh Jungkook terhadap kelakar atau ocehan tanya dari Namjoon. maka Namjoon memutuskan untuk fokus saja meyetir, mengantarakan bocah remaja kurang ajar yang juga adik temannya ini. jujur saja Namjoon sedikit agak kesal dengan sikap Jungkook yang sangat dingin terhadapnya. dia sebenarnya sudah sadar sekali kalau Jungkook kurang memberikan dukungan terhadap hubungan Seok Jin dengannya yang menurut Jungkook mungkin agak aneh. terbukti sekali dari sikap acuh dan Pandangan jijiknya ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu dan langsung muncul pengumuman dari Namjoon terkait status Namjoon dan Seok Jin tempo hari saat pesta natal di kediaman keluarga Jung.

pikiran Namjoon berkeliaran kemana-mana. dia tahu benar dibalik gairah hidup yang seketika muncul dalam diri Seok Jin justru ada bayangan pembunuhan atas dirinya yang kalut di dalam. Namjoon benar-benar tidak siap. pikiran-pikira buruk akhir-akhir ini sering membayangi dirinya, meskipun Seok Jin terlihat sangat normal, tapi justru hal itu yang membuatnya di dera rasa takut berkepanjangan. sikap Seok Jin yang normal adalah kebalikan dari perasaan dia yang sesungguhnya.

"Hyung, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" lamunannya ditarik oleh pertanyaan dari pria disampingnya. Jungkook akhirnya mengeluarkan suara keduanya di dalam mobil ini. Namjoon mengalihkan perhatiannya sekilas, sebelum kembali menatap jalanan kota Seoul yang sepi.

"tanyakan saja, aku akan jawab jika mampu" Namjoon tersenyum, dia jadi yakin kalau sebenranya anak ini tidak kurang ajar, mungkin. hanya mungkin sedang menghadapi satu masalah pelik di usianya.

"bagaimana pertama kalinya kau sadar saat jatuh cinta pada Seok Jin Hyung?" Namjoon terkekeh pelan saat mendengar lotaran kalimat tanya dari mulut Jungkook. dia paham betul pasti masalah pelik yang dihadapi pemuda ini adalah masalah merah jambu. jadi gadis seperti apa yang menggugat paksa perasaan Jungkook ini.

"siapa gadisnya? teman sekolahmu?" Namjoon langsung membrondong Jungkook dengan kalimat tanya langsung. tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan pertama yang tadi dilontarkan Jungkook.

"jawab saja dulu, kan aku yang duluan bertanya" Jungkook disisi lain tidak ingin mengalah. selain benci jadi pihak yang menjawab dia juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, pertanyaan Namjoon benar-benar tidak memiliki jawaban, karena hei memang gadis yang mana, jelas-jelas dia sedang terlilit madu jatuh hati dengan seorang Kim Taehyung yang juga lelaki.

"kau ini. baiklah-baiklah" Namjoon berdecih pelan, sambil terus mengemudikan mobilnya

"biasa saja, aku melihatnya, mengenalnya, dia baik sesuai kriteria ku. aku selalu memikirkannya, senang saat dia tersenyum, ikut sedih saat dia sedih. lalu aku sadar aku jatuh cinta. kemudian aku nyatakan saja dan bam, kami jadian" jawab Namjoon, simple. dia juga lupa bagaimana awalnya dia sadar telah jatuh cinta, atau kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada sosok malaikat Kim Seok Jin. tahu-tahu saja dia sudah tidak mampu melepaskan diri dari jerat pesona seorang Kim Seok Jin.

"apa kau sedang jatuh cinta juga?" pelan-pelan Namjoon kembali melempar pertanyaannya kepada Jungkook. Jungkook hanya diam. tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng, bahkan mengeluarkan cicit suara pun dia tidak. lagi-lagi Namjoon melemparkan kecurigaanya kepermukaan.

"apakah kau jatuh cinta pada Kim Taehyung?" dan seketika itu pandangan Jungkook langsung menyapu indra Namjoon. dan saat itu pula dia sadar bahwa pesona keluarga Kim bersaudara memang mampu meruntuhkan semua pondasi dari ideologi yang dipegang manusia fana.

* * *

Yoongi sedang melamun dibalik meja bulat itu. dia sedang menunggu Hoseok yang sudah bersedia untuk menemuinya saat dia menelpon semalam. dari suaranya sepertinya hoseok sedang tidak berada di seoul. tadinya Yoongi ingin bertemu malam itu juga, tapi akhirnya yoongi mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyusul Hoseok setelah dia mendengar teriakan Taehyung memanggil nama Hoseok hyung dengan ceria.

Yoongi tidak ingin mengganggu mereka.

"Noona, maaf membuat mu menunggu" Hoseok langsung duduk disebrang Yoongi dibalik meja bundar cafe tersebut. didepannya sudah tersaji secangkir americano hangat yang uapnya masih mengepul. Pasti Yoongi yang memesankannya.

"tidak apa, kan aku yang mengajak bertemu" Yoongi tersenyum. Hoseok juga menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis alami yang bertengger lembut di bibir tipisnya. untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam. sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin Yoongi utarakan dan tanyakan. tapi entah mengapa dia bingung harus memulai dari mana. pun begitu dengan Hoseok, Yoongi noona adalah salah satu teman terbaiknya, meskipun hampir empat tahun mereka berpisah oleh benua, tapi pertemanan mereka tetap terjalin sempurna. Hoseok ingin menyampaikan betapa sedang bahagianya saat ini dirinya telah resmi menggengam tangan Taehyung baik secara harfiah maupun literal. tapi ada beberapa batasan dan rasa sakit yang mungkin akan timbul berjamaah atas tuntutan bayangan dari bisiskan-bisikan kaum penentang. Hoseok disatu sisi begitu ingin berteriak manja kegirangan. tapi disisi yang lain mulutnya membungkam rapat karena takutnya isolasi yang diberikan sekitar.

"ku rasa aku akan putus dengan Jimin" Yoongi akhirnya buka suara, memecah keheningan yang dihasilkan oleh kedua-belah pihak yang tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing sejak kalimat pertama basa-basi muncul di awal perjumpaan. pandangan Yoongi tidak beralih dari jalan dibalik Jendela kaca besar yang bertengger sebagai penyekat ruangan dengan dunia luar. dibaliknya Hoseok tertegun sesaat. mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang membangun kalimat tersebut. ungkapan Yoongi barusan bukan isapan jempol belaka. ada keseriusan yang tergambang jelas dalam raut wajah pucat bersihnya. Hoseok tidak berani menjawab, dia hanya merespon dengan pandangan lurus menatap Yoongi yang malah asik memandang keluar jendela. Hoseok masih menunggu lanjutan kalimat yang dilontarkan Yoongi barusan.

"Kau tau, dua orang yang memutuskan bersama, keduanya harus terlibat dalam perasaan yang sama. hati yang sama" Yoongi masih sibuk menatap keluar jenedela, Hoseok masih sibuk mencerna kalimat-kalimat Yoongi barusan.

"dan, ketika hanya ada satu sisi yang jatuh cinta, sedangkan yang lainnya tidak, hubungannya akan seperti perahu bocor yang oleng. lama-lam akan tenggelam menyakitkan" jeda, Yoongi mengambil gelas kopinya, menyereputnya perlahan. Hoseok masih belum bersedia mengeluarkan kalimat dari mulutnya. dia masih berpegang teguh untuk mendengarkan.

"dan itulah yang terjdi pada kami. entah bagaimana aku pikir Jimin jatuh cinta pada Taehyung" Hoseok seketika menjengit. tubuhnya hampir oleng dari kursi yang didudukinya. Yoongi disebrangnya sama sekali tidak sadar. dia masih asik dengan kalimat-kalimat sendu tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan kalau Jimin, tunangannya telah jatuh cinta pada Taehyung, pada kekasih pria di depannya yang saat ini sedang tidak karuan perasaanya. Hoseok sudah tidak lagi mendengar kalimat-kalimat lanjutan yang dilontarkan Yoongi sebagai penguat dai prasangkanya atas keberpalingan Jimin darinya.

Hoseok saat ini kebingungan. dia bingung harus bagaimana menanggapi prasangka dari perempuan cantik di depannya. disatu sisi dia tidak percaya dengan tuduhan Yoongi terhadap Jimin mengingat betapa tragisnya saat dahulu Jimin menolak Taehyung, suatu malam Taehyung bercerita padanya, saat dia berujar bahwa Ciuman yang mereka lakukan memang bukan ciuman pertama Taehyung. tapi rasanya lebih indah dari ciuman pertama yang dirasakan Taehyung

 _"_ _memang kapan kau berciuman?" menahan malu Hoseok bertanya pada Taehyung yang sedang berguling dikasur empuk milik Hoseok, sedang sang pemilik justru harus iklas tidur diatas kasur lipat dibawahnya. tangannya dia sedekap diatas kepalaya. menimbang-menimbang jawaban yang akan diberkan Taehyung padanya. dia berusaha sebiasa mungkin dengan nada biasa saat membahas masalah ciuman yang telah mereka lakukan sore tadi_

 _"_ _dengan Dokter Jimin. lama sekali. aku lupa tepatnya" Taehyung menjawabnya dengan santai. tampak tanpa dosa bahkan tidak terdengar gugup sama sekali. Hoseok berdehem lembut_

 _"_ _jadi kau masih suka dengan dokter itu Kim?" lagi-lagi Hoseok berusaha setenang mungkin. nada suara yang dia lontarkan berbanding terbalik dengan detak jantung yang dia rasakan saat ini. marathon ditemat sudah biasa, rasanya jantungnya saat ini sedang lari sprint._

 _"_ _ciumannya berbeda Hyung. hanya menempel saja, dia bahkan mendorongku menjauh. bibirku saja mendarat dibibirnya tidak sama tiga detik. ah rasanya saja aku sudah lupa Hyung" lagi-lagi Taehyung bicara santai, tampak tidak malu sedikit pun. Hosoek justru sudah kalang kabut Menahan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat._

 _"_ _lalu?" berdehem lagi Hoseok berdehem lagi menutupi kegugupannya._

 _"_ _nah justru saat yang tadi itu berbeda, aku bahkan masih merasakannya sekarang. aneh yah hyung aku jadi deg-degan saat ingat yang tadi. perutku saja rasaya tergelitik. kau memang aneh hyung membutku merasa jungkir balik" Taehyung terkikik diakhir kalimatnya. lagi-lagi Hoseok berdehem._

 _"_ _jadi, meskipun ciuman tadi bukan yang pertama. kau tidak marahkan Hyung kalau aku bilang bukan yang pertama tapi terasa seperti yang pertama. dan mungkin juga itu yang terakhir Hyung" dan setelahnya Hoseok pura-pura mengeluarkan suara dengkuran. dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan berekasi apa. Taehyung itu benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa kalimatnya barusan telah membuat jantung Hoseok lari sprint hingga ke pyongyang._

"...sudah tak ada yang bisa aku pertahankan lagi" Hoseok masih sibuk melamun dan mengingat beberapa potongan percakapan mesra dirinya dengan Taehyung beberapa waktu lalu. bahkan saat dirinya belum resmi memiliki Taehyung. ucapan Yoongi barusan benar-benar tidak terdengar olehnya. pikirannya sibuk kemana-mana

"Hoseok-aah kau mendengarku?" Yoongi memanggil Hoseok dnegan pelan, merasa tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari semua yang diucapkannya barusan. Hoseok terlihat tampak tidak ada disana. maksudnya pikiran Hoseok tampak berada tidak dihadapan Yoongi. jadi Yoongi merasa perlu mengembalikan kesadaraan Hoseok ditempat.

"Maaf noona, barusan ada yang kupikirkan" Hoseok cegengesan. dia malu sendiri mengingat dia justru melupakan yoongi yang sedang tampak kesusahan dan kesulitan dnegan masalah yang dihadapinya. dan masalahnya itu justru terkait dengan kekasihnya saat ini.

"jadi kau yakin akan memutuskan Jimin?" Pertanyaan tersebut lolos dari mulut Hoseok, Yoongi mengangguk. dia mencomot sesendok vanilla cake di depannya.

"aku sudah pernah mengajak Seokjin oppa menjadi partener ku, tapi dia menolak" jawab Yoongi.

"ku harap tadi kau mendnegarkan semua cerita ku, sudah ku rangkum tadi" Hoseok cengengesan. dia ingat sebenarnya karena tidak sepenuhnya pikirannya melalanglang buana. dia mendengar obrolan yoongi yang mengatakan bahwa dia sempat mengajak seok jin menjadi kekasih sementara agar Jimin putus dengannya.

"kurasa, itu salah noona, lagi pula seluruh dunia tahu kalau Jin Hyung adalah kekasih Namjoon" Hoseok akhirnya mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"lagipula, dari mana kau pikir kalau Jimin jatuh cinta pada Taehyung, bahkan saat dulu dia menolak Tae mentah-mentah Noona, kau tahu lagi pula Tae sudah melupakan Jimin. dia dulu jatuh cinta pada Jimin hanya sekadar karena kesepian" kalimat tersebut lolos dari mulut Hoseok, bagaimana pun dia takut kalau sampai Jimin benar-benar putus dari Yoongi dan memang jatuh cinta pada Taehyung, maka dia kan mengambil Taehyung dari sisi Hoseok, bagaimanpun Hoseok tidak suka dengan pemikiran tersebut.

bahagia apanya? jelas-jelas Taehyung sudah tampak bahagia saat bersama dengannya.

"semuanya akan lebih mudah Hoseok, kalau kau mau berkencan denganku dan biarakan Taehyung berkencan dengan Jimin. biarkan mereka bahagia untuk saat ini" dan Hoseok benar-benar ingin meninju Yoongi saat itu juga.

* * *

Hoseok keluar dari cafe tersebut dengan perasaan campur aduk. pikiran dan hatinya benar-benar diliputi rasa kesal. beberapa kali dia sempat mengumpat dalam diam. beberapa kali juga dia mengusap dada dan kembali memanjat ampun pada Tuhan. bagaimana pun ucapan Yoongi yang tadi itu kelewatan. bagaimana bisa Yoongi berpikir sepicik itu, meskipun bila Taehyung yang saat ini berstatus menjadi pacaranya bukanlah siapa-siapa Hoseok, dia tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut. berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih. bukan hanya berbohong dan menyakiti orang lain, tapi juga hal tersebut akan menyiksa diri mereka sendiri.

sungguh, Hoseok tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya.

drrrt..drrrt

tiba-tiba Hoseok dikagetkan dengan suara getaran dari _smartphone_ segi empat disaku celannya, dengan sigap dia membuka layar sentuh tersebut dan melihat ID penelpon. tidak ada nama yang tercantum. dia juga tidak kenal dengan nomor tersebut.

dengan pelan dia angkat telepon tersebut, terdengar suara grasak-grusuk dari sebrang telepon. Hoseok tidak punya ide dari siapa dia mendapat telepon tersebut. dia juga tidak terlalu peduli, pikirannya masih terpancang dengan ide gila yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Yoongi

 _"_ _Hoseok-ssi? pakah ini benar kau?"_ Hoseok tertegun. mendengar suara si penelepon. meskipun hanya bertemu beberapa kali, dan bahkan tidak sempat berbicara atau bahkan berkenalan dengan wajar, dia tahu suara siapa yang muncul dari sebrang telpon ini. Hoseok menjawab mengiyakan. dia masih berdiri terpaku mengingat suara siapa yang ada di ujung sana.

 _"_ _bisakah kita bertemu? ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu"_ Hoseok masih luar biasa kaget, pikirannya kini benar-benar menjalar kemana-mana apalagi mengingat si penelpon tiba-tiba mengajak bertemu dan berkata ada beberapa hal yang ingin dia sampaikan. sekali lagi Hoseok menjawab dengan kata iya.

 _"_ _baiklah, kita bertemu sore ini. aku akan smskan alamatnya. sebelumnya terimakasih"_ dan setelahnya suara nada sambung tertutup. Hoseok tertegun dengan handphone yang masih menempel ditelinganya.

* * *

akhir-akhir ini Taehyung merasa hidupnya lebih cerah. dia mulai berpikir untuk berdamai dengan Tuhan. di masa-masa tergelapnya akhirnya Tuhan telah mengirimkan beberapa malaikat baik dalam hidupnya. ada Nyonya dan Tuan Jung yang selalu memberikan senyum hangat padanya setiap saat. Taehyung merasa menemukan kembali sosok hangat orangtua yang sudah hilang sejak penyakit sialan yang dideritanya menyerang. Ada Hoseok yang telah mengirim smeua rasa manis kembali ke dalam hidup Taehyung dulu seperti bencana, ada Jung Jungkook yang selalu berbinar penuh cinta setiap kali menatap ke arahnya. Taehyung tidak mengerti tapi tampaknya anak ini memang benar-benar lugu dan polos, seperti sekarang Jungkook mau saja menemani Taehyung di perpustakan, padahal jelas sekali saat ini adalah jam belajar. tapi ketika Taehyung mengirimkan pesan pada Jungkook bahwa dia merasa bosan ditatap menyedihkan di dalam kelas, Jungkook langsung mengajak mereka bertemu diperpustkaan. Taehyung girang tentu saja. Demi apapun yang paling dia butuhkan sekarang adalah seorang teman yang siap sedia menemaninya mengusir rasa bosan.

"Jungkook-ah kau mau mebaca buku apa?" berbisik pelan Taehyung bertanya pada Jungkook yang duduk disebrangnya, tanpa memegang satu buku pun. padahal Taehyung mengira Jungkook mengajaknya bertemu diperpustakaan untuk membaca. tapi nyatanya tidak.

"aku tidak membaca Hyung" Jungkook cengengesan. Taehyung hanya bergidig acuh, diapun berjalan ke arah salah satu rak buku. berniat mengambil salah satu buku yang mungkin akan menarik untuk dibaca. memilah milih judul yang menarik. Taehyung akhirnya menemukan salah satu buku Stephen Covey di rak pojok kanan atas. sampul merahnya menarik perhatian. dia tersenyum girang. diambilnya buku Tersebut dan dibawanya ke meja dimana Jungkook duduk tampak menunggu dia dengan sumringah. Taehyung membawa dua buku. yang satu untuk dirinya dan yang satu lagi buku karangan Brandon Mul untuk Jungkook, dia tidak terlalu tahu buku apa yang menjadi minat bocah itu, jadi tadi dia asal ambil saja, toh sampulnya tampak menarik, mungkin Jungkook akan suka.

"ini ku bawakan satu untuuk mu" Taehyung menyerakhan buku karangan Brandon Mull pada Jungkook, Jungkook menerimanya dengan tanpa antusias, dia lebih antusias melihat Taehyung yang kini mulai sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku bersampul merah tersebut. Jungkook tersenyum menatap objek indah yang kini sedang duduk dan tampak asik dengan mainan barunya.

"Hyung kau sungguh keren" seketika Jungkook berbisik ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menatap Jungkook sekilas, lalu tersenyum dan memimikan gestur terimakasih tanpa suara di bibirnya. Taehyung sedang berpikir untuk bersikap baik pada Jungkook yang merupakan adik dari pacaranya saat ini. mengingatnya Taehyung tiba-tiba tersenyuum geli, dia masih tidak percaya bagaimana bisa dalam waktu sekejap saja statusnya dengan Hoseok sudah berubah, dari yang bukan siapa-siapa menjadi siapa yang saling dimiliki siapa. sekali lagi Taehyung tersenyum. pipinya memanas. dia merona tentu saja. lagi pula semua ingatan tentang Hoseok selalu membuatnya merona.

dia menampar pipinya pelan, berusaha mengembalikan pikirannya untuk kembali pada barisan kalimat di dalam buku yang kini ada didepannya. Taehyung mulai berusaha fokus kembali pada bukunya. sayangnya tidak semudah itu, matanya kini tidak bisa fokus pada tulisan di hadapannya, fokusnya mengabur, tulisan-tulisan di buku tampak melayang, Taehyung berjengit. dia berpikir mungkin matanya terlalu lelah karena terlalu banyak memikiran Hoseok, dia pun mengalihkan pandangnnya dari buku ke arah Jungkook, sayangnya ternyata sama. dia tidak bisa fokus melihat Jungkook yang kini tampak berubah mengabur dihadapannya.

seketika Taehyung sadar, ini bukan perkara matanya yang kelelahan dan mungkin niatnya untuk berdamai dengan Tuhan harus rontok detik ini juga.

karena, sekali lagi Tuhan tidak mengijinkannya bahagia.

* * *

Jimin duduk terpekur dibalik meja kerjanya, jas dokternya sudah dia tanggalkan sejak beberapa menit lalu. dia sudah mengganti tanda open dengan tanda close di balik pintu klinik miliknya. hari ini dia tidak memiliki jadwal di rumah sakit. kliniknya pun dia buka hanya setengah hari. pikirannya melayang jauh menggapai satu memori tentang pria kecil bertubuh ringkih yang selalu sukses merangsek masuk dalam pikirannya. Jimin menutup matanya pelan, memejamkannya dengan perlahan, mencoba merasakan setiap memori tentang Taehyung melalui setiap sendi dan urat tubuhnya.

 _"_ _Dokter, apakah aku bisa sembuh seperti semula? aku membaca di artikel yang ada di internet kemungkinan aku untuk sembuh hanya 0.000 persen. yang berarti aku tidak bisa sembuhkan?"_

Jimin membuka matanya. bisikan dari memori masa lalu itu terlalu menyakitkan. dia butuh memori yang lain. yang lebih indah untuk diingat. kembali Jimin memejamkan matanya

 _"_ _Dokter, kalau aku perempuan kau mau menikah dneganku tidak?"_

Jimin tersenyum. ingatanya melayang ke masa-masa saat Taehyung hanya bersama dengannya. saat Taehyung ditinggalkan oleh Kim Seok Jin, saat Taehyung hanya mempercayai dia sebagai tempat bersandar. kadang Jimin menyesali perbuatan cerobohnya yang telah berlaku kasar hanya karena ketakutan. Jimin sejatinya sangat menyayangi Taehyung. bukan hanya sekadar dokter pada pasiennya. lebih dari itu, perasaannya pada Taehyung itu spesial, seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya. Taehyung adalah pasien pertamanya yang membuat dia sadar, sebagai dokter bukan hanya bertugas menyembuhkan secara fisik, tetapi juga secara mental dan batin. memang tubuh Taehyung secara harfiah sakit, tapi jauh disana yang lebih sakit adalah Luka dihati Taehyung.

dan kesalahan Jimin adalah malah menggores luka baru yang semakin menganga lebar di hati Taehyung. Jimin meringis. dia kembali memejamkan matanya.

 _"_ _Dokter Jimin, ini hasil rekap medis Kim Taehyung yang terbaru. dia mungkin terlihat baik-baik saja diluar. tapi fabry yang diidapnya bukan hanya sudah menjalar ke bagian ginjal sebelah kirinya, tapi juga sudah mulai menyerang sel matanya. kemungkinan dia akan mengalami gangguan penglihatan dalam waktu dekat sangat rawan. bahkan yang terparah dia bisa buta. ku harap kau mengabarkan ini pada walinya"_

Jimin membuka matanya. ingatan tentang pertemuannya dengan Dokter Han semalam telah menggerus semua daya hidupnya. dia benar-benar sudah tidak mampu membayangkan akan seperti apa Kim Taehyung tanpa penglihatan. mata indah itu akan berubah memutih. tidak bercahaya. mata sebening venus itu akan berubah menjadi awan gelap yang berembun. setitik kristal itu keluar menjalar menuruni pipi Jimin. air yang sudah ditahan-tahan sejak lama itu ahirnya lolos juga.

"Kim Taehyung, kenapa hidup mu harus seperti ini"

dan pandangan Jimin tertuju pada satu nomor yang tertera di layar handpohonenya.

nama Jung Hoseok yang muncul pertama dalam pikirannya.

* * *

Kim Seok Jin sudah memiliki janji temu untuk bertemu dengan dokter yang menangani Taehyung terkait penyakit fabry yang dideritanya sejak insiden penolakan Jimin dulu, Taehyung sudah berganti dokter, dan akhirnya seorang dokter berparas keibuanlah yang kini menanganinya. namanya dokter Han, perempuan berusia diakhir empat puluhan yang tampak sangat keibuan. sebenaranya selain dengan dokter Han, Seok Jin juga akan bertemu dengan pengacara Kang yang menangani kasus ibunya. mereka bertiga berencana bertemu bersama untuk membicarakan sidang yang akan dilakukan dalam waktu tiga hari kedepan.

Seok Jin sudah menunggu selama hampir dua puluh menit. dia datang lima belas menit lebih awal dari waktu janji temu yang telah disepakati oleh mereka bertiga. Seok Jin memandang tumpukan salju yang terhampar luas di pelataran jalan. musim dingin belum juga beranjak. dia juga sudah rindu dengan musim semi yang selalu nampak lebih ceria.

"Kim Seok Jin-ssi maaf membuat mu menunggu lama" suara lembut seorang perempuan menyapa indra pendegaran Seok Jin. dia menatap perempuan paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai dokter yang saat ini menangani kasus penyakit yang diderita oleh Taehyung. dokter Han duduk di sebrang meja setelah dipersilahkan oleh Seok Jin. dan Seok Jin tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"tidak apa-apa dokter, aku saja yang datang terlalu awal" kemudian keduanya saling bertanya kabar, membicarakan beberapa hal remeh mengenai isu terbaru kesehatan atau kehidapan yang kini dijalani oleh Seok Jin sebagai guru musik, lebih tepatnya guru les piano di salah satu sekolah musik yang cukup besar di daerah tersebut. tidak lama pengacara Kang pun datang, tampak terengah dengan beberapa bulir putih salju bertengger di coat mahalnya. kemudian ketiganya larut dalam beberapa obrolan basa-basi ringan. ketiganya siap belum siap untuk memulai obrolan inti yang sebenarnya tampak menyakitkan. ketiganya tahu perihal dalam rangka apa mereka bertemu, tapi ketiganya sama-sama paham dengan perasaan masing-msng yang terlalu sakit dan takut berakhir melukai diri sendiri.

pengacara Kang dan dokter Han memang tampak seperti orang luar dalam kehidupan Kim Seok jin dan Taehyung, tapi keduanya sangat paham betul akan apa yang dialami oleh Kim bersaudara, sehingga mereka merasa terlalu keji untuk sekadar membuka obrolan. pengacara Kang mungkin terlihat sebgai seorang pengacara dengan gaya borjuis, tapi di dasar hatinya betapa dia merasa perih melihat betapa tersiksanya hidup yang dijalani oleh Kim Seok Jin. lain dengan dokter Han yang sudah lama menganal keluarga Kim bahkan sejak Kim taehyung di vonis mengidap fabry dokter Han sudah Menyaksikan semuanya. bahkan yang mengautopsi mayat Tuan Kim adalah dokter Han. sekarang dia tampak jahat untuk sekadara menyerahakan selembar surat hasil diagnosis terbaru dari penyakit Taehyung. disaku jasnya terselip bom waktu yang akan segera menghajar Kim Seok Jin.

"jadi bagaimana perkembangan kesehatan adik ku dokter?" Seok Jin membuka percakapan baru, dia juga akhirnya bosan berbasa-basi. sadar bahawa kedua orang di hadapannya tidak akan membuka mulut sebelum dirirnya memberi umpan.

"kurasa sebaiknya lebih bagus kau mendengar dulu perkembangan kasus ibumu Seokjin-ah" pengacar Kim berusaha mengambil atensi Seok Jin dari dokter Han, dia berusaha untuk mengambil alih Pemikiran Seok Jin terhadap kesehatan adiknya saat ini. memang sebelumnya dokter Han dan pengacara Kang telah saling bertukar informasi, hal ini terkait dengan ibu Kim Seok Jin dan Taehyung yang bersedia memberikan sebelah ginjalnya untuk Taehyung beberapa hari lalu.

"aku sudah tahu, ibu bersedia mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Tae kan? baguslah, akhirnya dia sadar untuk menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anaknya" Seok Jin tampak acuh, dia menyeruput mocha latte yang ada di hadapannya. di bibirnya bertengger seulas senyum. nampak tampan tapi menyeramkan.

"setelah ini Taehyung akan hidup normal. setidaknya ibu bersikap baik. tidak masalah dengan vonis apa yang nanti akan dia dapat setelah ini aku dan Tae akan hidup normal dan bahagia." Seok Jin melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada datar. tapi terdengar tampak tenang. seperti satu beban hidupnya mulai terangkat. dua orang di depannya tampak saling berpandangan. hingga dokter Han pada akhirnya buka suara

"masalahnya adalah, donor ginjal saat ini sudah terlalu terlambat Seok Jin-ssi. Donor ginjal tidak akan terlalu membantu untuk menopang daya hidup Taehyung. selain itu kemungkinan gagal operasi menjadi salah satu faktor donor ginjal ini 80% tidak bisa dilakukan. mengingat kondisi Taehyung yang semakin hari makin memburuk bahkan dalam beberapa waktu dekat ini kemungkinan Taehyung akan kehilangan penglihtannya" dan seketika gelas yang digenggam Seok Jin jatuh begitu saja terlepas dari genggamnnya. Seok Jin tidak menjerit atau menangis. dia hanya diam. bahkan kata-kata pun sudah menghilang dari mulutnya.

yang dia tahu. tidak ada lagi satu Tuhan dari kepercayaan manapun yang bisa dia jadikan sandaran.

* * *

Tuhan tidak pernah bermain dengan dadu, Tuhan juga tidak suka bermain puzlle yang memusingkan. Tuhan itu spontan dalam menentukan nasib baik maupun buruk bagi para artis dalam skenario dramanya. Pernah dikatakan bahwa Tuhan tidak kejam, dia hanya senang membuat berbagai alur mengecewakan dalam kehidupan seseorang. contohnya saja begini, ada seribu manusia yang bisa jatuh cinta dalam setiap detik dalam hitungan jam di dunia. dan dari seribu itu hanya beberapa yang bahagia. bagai eliminasi dalam kontes adu bakat, pun begitu dalam penentuan mendapatkan kebahagian atas penerimaan rasa yang dikirim melalui, apa katanya? Cupid. dewa kecil buruk rupa serupa pantat bayi yang kemana-mana membawa panah dan busur. aaah sungguh menggemaskan.

Taehyung adalah pecinta keindahan. contonya dia menyayangi Kim Seok Jin sebagai kakaknya yang selalu terlihat tersenyum indah, menyayangi Kim namjoon yang selalu menampilkan lesung pipi sedalam sumur bor saat bertemu dengannya. menyayangi kedua orangtuanya yang dulu selalu tersenyum bahagia. dan juga dia pernah jatuh cinta pada Park Jimin, dokternya yang selalu terlihat tampak tersenyum dengan lipatan mawar di balik kedua matanya, aaah sungguh manis senyumnya terlihat dimata Kim Taehyung. dan sekarang dia tampak jatuh cinta pada sesosok pria yang terlihat serupa senyum matahari, yang selalu bersinar mengantarkan betapa hangatnya dia terlihat, betapa nampak bahagianya dia ditatap, Jung Hoseok adalah wujud betapa indahnya sesuatu untuk dipandang dengan mata.

dan, nampaknya Tuhan pun terlalu iri dengan semua pemandangan indah yang mampu ditatap Kim Taehyung. maka dengan tergesa Tuhan pada akhinya mengambil penglihtan indah tersebut. mata kelopak sutra tersebut berakhir dengan memutih, tanpa mampu memandang semua objek indah yang selalu di syukurinya.

aaah, kenyataanya Tuhan memang sekejam itu pada Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Haeee, peluk kalian satu-satu.

first and last I would to say sorry for all the reader who maybe waiting me like berlumut-lumut saking lamanya aku tidak menyentuh ff ini.

maafkan aku yang telah membuat kalian kecewa karena lama sekali tidak apdet. mohon pengertiannya banyak sekali urusan yang harus diselesaikan (meski kenyatanya belum sepenuhnya selesai juga)

jadi disinilah chap 9 yang rada, hmmm tidak yakin bisa mendapat pengampunan dari kalian atas keterlambatan apdet mengingat chap 9 ini sepertinya terlalu membosankan. sejatinya tinggal beberapa chap saja. tidak lama lagi akan selesai. mungkin ada sekitar 5 atau 6 chap lagi beres.

 **endingnya bagaimana**? pokoknya tunggu saja. plotnya sudah selesai tinggal di garap dengan bentuk prosa yang berkisah.

 **midsummer night lanjut tidak kak**? aduh aku tidak tahu. aku rada kecewa dengan ff itu. rasanya jelek sekali. (lalu akupun merasa sedih).

Rhode dan Arve sendiri aku ambil dari nama sungai di Geneva Swiss. Sungainya indah. Rhode punya warna sebiru lautan sedangkan Arve berwarna sebening kristal. keduanya berjalan bersisisan. selalu bertemu di persimpangan syaangnya Tuhan tidak mengijinkan mereka bersama.

baiklah itu saja. tidak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan? _and again special big thanks to_ andintia dan Liza _who gave me strength like no other person can make raised me up for this story_. kemarin aku sempat sedih merasa (Ya Allah ini cerita apa, aku buruk sekali. kemudian mereka dua teman berbagi kisah Tuhan dan fangirling ebrsama justru membelokan pikiran itu menjadi "Baiklah aku tidak seburuk itu kok dalam dunia tulis menulis. meskipun memang tidak berbakat)

dan kalian para kesayanganku yang setia menunggu, memfolllow, memfavorite dan mereview. kecup jauh aku sayang kalian. silahkan berkomentar dengan lantang sebagai bahan rujukan untuk perbaikan selanjutnya. terima kasih

PS : mungkin kebanykan author dan reader tidak suka dengan notes. tapi aku berusaha berinteraksi dnegan kalian melalui notes. jujur saja aku sering bolak balik baca review kalian. aku sampai hafal diluar kepala siapa saja yang rajin mereview. love ya see yaaa


	10. Chapter 10 -The Definition

**If God Does Exist**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Kim Seok Jin**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Jung (Jeon) Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Suatu hari Kim Taehyung bertanya. Pertanyaan yang sama tentang mana yang akan kau pilih._

 _Tuhan atau Cinta?_

 _Barangkali benar, waktu itu aku salah. Membandingkan Tuhan dengan Cinta adalah hal yang munafik dan keji._

 _Tapi dalam satu bagian, ada kemungkinan juga kau yang salah. Menyatakan Tuhan sebagai objek sakral sedangkan Cinta hanya sebagai subjek terbengkalai._

 _Aku hanya bertanya-tanya sekarang. Jika Tuhan adalah objek dan Cinta adalah subjek, mengapa mereka bukan keduanya? Bagaimana jika Tuhan adalah Cinta itu sendiri? Bagaimana jika Tuhan adalah wujud lain dari Cinta? Karena terkadang Subjek dan Objek, mereka itu tidak ada bedanya._

 _Bukankah mereka sama saja. Mereka stagnan sebagai objek. Kadang hanya memiliki dua kemungkinan yang posisinya tidak lebih dan kurang. Kadang bisa bertambah dalam kadar serius, dan sebaliknya senang berkurang dalam jatah yang tak sama. Tetapi mereka memang lebih bahagia di posisi yang sama. Kadang menyakitkan bagaikan luka yang dibubuhi jeruk nipis dan garam. Kadang kala semanis madu dari daratan china yang termashyur. Cinta sering kali menyakiti para pelakon yang merasa dirinya jatuh cinta dikepayang, dan Tuhan sering kali berlinang bahagia telah membuat cerita menyedihkan bagi umatnya._

 _"_ _Suatu hari aku berbisik pada Tuhan diperaduan-Nya._

 _Jika kau terus seperti itu, bukan tidak mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu selamanya"_

 _Jung Hoseok, suatu hari saat lampu senja memudar_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **The Definition**

Jungkook kalang kabut, harusnya saat-saat seperti ini adalah bagian paling romantis dalam kisah drama seperti yang sering di tonton oleh ibunya setiap malam selasa, dimana si tokoh pria utama tengah mengalami jatuh cinta berlebihan pada si tokoh wanita dan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di dalam perpustakaan, membaca kisah romantis, saling menatap dan menyentuh dengan sorot mata masing-masing.

Tapi yang dia alami justru jauh di luar batas pikirannya, nyatanya si tokoh lawan mainnya yang dia yakini tengah dia cintai sepenuh hati, tiba-tiba ambruk didepannya tak sadarkan diri, setelah menggapai-gapai tak tentu arah dan memanggil-manggil namanya, dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

Ya, sebelum jatuh pingsan, Kim Taehyung tampak sangat ketakutan.

Tapi sekarang justru Jungkook yang benar-benar ketakutan. Dia bingung. Antara harus meggotong Taehyung ke ruang UKS, memanggil penjaga perpustakaan untuk membantu menyelamatkan Taehyung, atau memberikan nafas buatan seperti yang tempo hari dilakukan oleh hyungnya? syukur-syukur Taehyung akan sadar dan membalas ciumannya kan?

Bodoh. Mati saja kau Jung Jungkook, dalam keadaaan darurat bencana seperti ini, otak kotor mu masih saja bekerja.

Dengan sigap, akhirnya Jungkook pun membopong Taehyung di kedua tangannya dan yang membuat dia kaget adalah, betapa ringannya tubuh Taehyung. Ini bahkan lebih ringan daripada ransel Hakyon yang tahun lalu mereka bopong saat mencoba menaklukan pegunungan Halla di Jeju.

Jungkook tergopoh-gopoh menuruni lantai tiga bangunan sekolahnya, UKS ada di lantai pertama, maka dia masih perlu menuruni sedikitnya dua puluh tangga sekolah yang lebar-lebar itu untuk mencapai UKS, belum lagi dia harus berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah, UKS itu letaknya terpencil di pojokan dekat laboratorium biology. Sungguh terkutuk orang yang merancang bangunan sekolah maha besar ini, seringan apapun tubuh Taehyung, tetap saja akan berubah berat jika jaraknya semilyar kilometer yang harus Jungkook tempuh.

Puluhan siswa yang sudah mulai keluar kelas karena baru saja bell tanda istirahat berbunyi memandangi Jungkook dengan takjub, berbagai pandangan sebenarnya yang mereka tunjukan. Ada yang tampak bingung, ingin tahu, bahkan khawatir. Jungkook juga samar-samar mendengar ada yang berteriak bertanya mengapa dan kenapa. Tapi Jungkook tidak ambil pusing bahkan untuk menjawab teriakan tak jelas yang berasal dari mulut siapa yang tak jelas pula. Maka dengan sekuat tenaga dan masih berlari sekencang chetah yang memburu rusa di dataran Afrika, Jungkook pun akhirnya mencapai ruang UKS, membuka pintunya dan menidurkan Taehyung di salah satu ranjang, setelah tentu saja mengusir siswa yang sedang asik terbaring pura-pura sakit untuk menghindari kelas Fisika.

"Chan, bantu aku panggilkan Moyeon Noona, Taehyung Sunbae pingsan" Lee Chan, kawan satu tim Ekskul futsal Jungkook yang tadi diusir dengan tendangan oleh Jungkook dari kasur yang kini ditempati Taehyung buru-buru keluar ruangan tersebut untuk memanggil orang yang tadi di perintahkan oleh Jungkook.

Tak perlu waktu lima menit bahkan bagi Lee Chan untuk membawa Kang Moyeon, kepala penjaga sekaligus perawat sekolah ke ruangan tersebut. Dengan raut wajah khawatir Moyeon segera memeriksa keadaan Taehyung yang belum juga sadar. Nafas Taehyung tampak tidak teratur dan kulitnya sepucat mayat.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Moyeon bertanya pada Jungkook yang masih bergetar ketakutan dan bingung di samping ranjang Taehyung, keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Antara keringat khawatir dan lelah karena telah membopong Taehyung dari lantai tiga gedung sekolah tersebut.

"Sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, dia tiba-tiba pingsan di perpustakaan" Jungkook menjawab pertanyan Moyeon, suaranya terdengar bergetar, seolah sebentar lagi tangisannya akan pecah saking khawatirnya. Lee Chan disamping Jungkook tampak sama khawatirnya. Anak ini memang suka khawatir tiba-tiba meskipun tidak tahu apa yang harus dia khawatirkan.

Entah itu kasurnya yang tiba-tiba ditiduri Taehyung, Jungkook yang berkeringat, atau justru Taehyung sendiri yang kini terbaring sepucat mayat. Lee Chan sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang dia khawatirkan. jadi dia ikutan khawatir saja di samping Jungkook yang sudah tampak akan menangis kencang.

"Kita harus menghubungi rumah sakit tempat dia biasa di rawat. Aku takut akan terlambat jika membiarkannya tetap terbaring dengan perawatan seadanya disini" Moyeon buru-buru menarik handphone Jungkook, kemudian mencari beberapa nomor yang mungkin bisa membantunya memberi petunjuk rumah sakit mana dan siapa dokternya yang telah menangani Taehyung selama ini. Bagaimana pun pihak sekolah sudah tahu kasus apa yang menimpa Taehyung, dan tentu bukan sembarang dokter atau rumah sakit yang bisa menanganinya. Harus yang telah mendiagnosa dan menangai Taehyung selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

"Noona, masalahnya Hyung ku lah yang punya semua kontaknya. Aku bahkan baru berbicara dengan Taehyung Hyung seminggu ini. Maaf. Tapi kurasa handphone ku tidak akan banyak membantu" dengan raut wajah masih gugup, Jungkook berbicara, suaranya pelan dan bergetar. Moyeon menghembuskan nafasnya keras.

"Segera hubungi Hyung mu sekarang"

* * *

Hoseok sedang meluruskan otot kakinya di kursi panjang salah satu café di kawasan Gangnam, waw dalam setengah hari Hoseok sudah mampir di dua café yang berbeda. Sungguh, Hedon sekali dirimu nak. Bukan tanpa alasan Hoseok duduk-duduk tampan di salah satu kursi yang memenuhi interior klasik café ini. Jimin, dokter yang sempat memenuhi ruangan hati kekasihnya tadi menelpon mengajak bertemu. Ingin rasanya Hoseok berteriak kencang, Kenapa dua pasangan ini mengajak dia bertemu dalam tenggat waktu hari yang sama tapi tempat dan keadaan yang berbeda.

Hoseok jadi curiga, jangan-jangan sebenarnya yang tadi itu akal-akalan Yoongi Noona untuk menjadikannya seorang kekasih palsu. Bisa saja bukan, saat Hoseok menyanggupi permintaan Yoongi, tiba-tiba dari arah pintu muncul Jimin yang mentertawakannya sedemikian rupa.

Hoseok mendengus kesal dengan khayalannya sendiri.

"Hoseok-ssi? maaf membuat mu menunggu" tiba-tiba saja Jimin sudah berdiri di depannya, menampilkan senyum yang membuat kedua matanya seolah tertutup saking kecilnya. Mau tidak mau Hoseok membalas senyuman itu dengan canggung.

Bagaimana pun, pria di depannya ini adalah bekas orang yang pernah di sukai Taehyung. Kekasihnya. dan tadi pagi Yoongi bilang kalau Jimin mulai menaruh hati juga pada Taehyung Padahal dulu Jimin telah menolak Taehyung dengan keji. Tentu saja sedikit banyak ada rasa cemburu yang megular di hati Hoseok. Senyuman yang Hoseok tunjukan barusan sedikit banyak menunjukan betapa besar rasa tidak suka yang berbuah dari kecemburuannya pada dokter di depannya ini.

"Tidak kok, aku baru duduk disini hanya sekitar sepuluh menit sepertinya. Bahkan aku belum memesan apapun" Hoseok kemudian mempersilahkan Jimin untuk duduk di depannya sambil melontarkan beberapa kalimat untuk mengusir aura tidak nyaman yang menguar diantara mereka berdua.

Jimin sempat memanggil seorang waiter untuk memesan minum dan beberapa cemilan. Dan Hoseok menolak dengan lembut ketika Jimin menyuruhnya untuk memesan. Hoseok beralasan bahwa sebelum dia bertemu dengan Jimin dia telah nongkrong di café lain dengan temannya yang lain. Karena toh ini memang benar, dia nongkrong dengan Yoongi meskipun berakhir dengan buruk, tapi Hoseok memilih untuk tidak bilang dengan siapa dia menghabiskan waktu dan sarapan paginya pada Jimin.

"Jadi, kau bilang di telpon tadi ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku dan itu penting. Mungkin agar tidak mengulur waktu kau bisa segera sampaikan itu padaku sekarang" sebenarnya nada bicara Hoseok biasa saja. Tidak memaksa atau bahkan berteriak kencang, tapi kalimat yang dia ucapkan memang terkesan arogan dan tanpa basa-basi. Dilihat dari sisi manapun ini memperlihatkan bahwa meskipun tadi mereka berbasa-basi sebentar, hubungan diantara keduanya tidak ada baik-baiknya.

Hoseok maupun jimin sama-sama bingung, mengapa suasana diantara keduanya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Padahal sudah jelas mereka tidak saling cukup dekat untuk saling mengenal, hanya seseorang yang kenal saat di rumah sakit. Selebihnya mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi.

"Iya, memang sangat penting" Jimin tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Hoseok barusan. Hoseok mentapanya lama

"Saking pentingnya aku bahkan tidak ingin memberi tahu mu sebenarnya" setelah kalimat barusan Jimin tersenyum masam. Disandarkannya punggung yang sedari tadi duduk tegang pada sandaran kursi café yang terbuat dari kayu mahogani. Posisinya tampak anggun dan tergurat senyum meremehkan serta arogan ke lawan bicaranya di sebrang, Hoseok tampak acuh menanggapi sikap Jimin yang sedikit menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu harusnya kau tidak memanggilku kemari Jimin-ssi" Hoseok tidak mau kalah, nada suaranya terdengar acuh dan tidak peduli. Pandangn matanya menampilkan sorot sinis. Padahal jika kau mengenal Hoseok yang jauh sebelum kejadian Taehyung menghampirinya, Hoseok tidak akan berlaku seperti sekarang, dia selalu menanggapi orang-orang yang bersikap buruk padanya dengan sabar dan kuat, selalu tersenyum bagaikan patung bunda maria yang teronggok di sudut kamar yang selalu dia elus sebelum tidur. Hoseok itu budak alim yang tidak pernah tahu caraya mengintimidasi atau berbuat buruk pada orang lain.

Tapi sekarang di hadapan Jimin yang mengeluarkan aura jahat, Hoseok justru menampilkan aura binatangnya yang sama. Keduanya sama-sama saling meremehkan. Saling menunjukan siapa yang paling kuat dan berkuasa akan hidup dan hati orang yang kini sedang terbaring pucat di ranjang ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Di satu sisi, sebenarnya bukan skenario yang beginian yang ingin Jimin jalani saat tadi dia menghubungi Hoseok untuk bertemu. Jelas sekali apa yang ingin dia sampiakan pada pemuda di depannya. Jelas sekali rencana yang ingin dia sampaikan dan lakukan, saling membantu satu sama lain untuk kehiduapn seseorang yang bagi keduanya sama pentingnya dengan nyawa mereka sendiri.

Jimin, entah mengapa tiba-tiba tersulut rasa cemburu ketika melihat Hoseek di depannya. Padahal Hoseok memang tidak melakuan apapun. Bahkan tidak ada Taehyung disampingnya. Hanya Hoseok yang duduk dengan kaus putih dibalut coat hitam dan sepatu bot yang melingkar di kedua kakinya. Hanya Hoseok yang biasa saja. Tapi entah mengapa Jimin mendadak emosi.

Mungkin ini yang namanya teritori pria yang tidak pernah bisa dimengerti oleh kaum lain selain pria.

Mereka bilang pria adalah mahluk paling rasional, dan justru saking rasionalnya mereka juga terkadang melupakan fungsi otak dan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Mereka berpikir dengan otot, bukan dengan otak. Yah terkadang yang seperti itu terjadi jika menyangkut masalah hati.

"hhhhh, ku rasa ini hanya buang-buang waktu. Jika memag hanya untuk saling menentukan siapa yang berhak. Lebih baik aku pulang. Aku tidak suka terlibat dalam permainan anak kecil dalam cangkang tubuh orang dewasa" Hoseok yang pertama menyadari, hal ini bukanlah untuk diperpanjang dan seseorang harus segera mengakhiri perang tak jelas diantara mereka berdua. Hoseok hendak berdiri saat Jimin tiba-tiba menyuruhnya duduk kembali, tapi Hoseok hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengatakan, bahwa dia rasa Jimin hanya belum cukup siap untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Dan dengan menepuk bahu Jimin pelan, Hoseok berpamitan hendak meninggalkan Jimin. Sebelum ketika handphonenya dengan nyaring berdering dari salah satu saku coat hitamnya. Hoseok meraihnya dengan tergesa.

Dilayaranya tertera nama Jungkook. Hoseok segera menggeser layar handphonenya untuk menerima panggilan tersebut. Tidak biasanya Jungkook menelponnya disaat jam-jam sekolahnya belum berakhir.

"Ya kuk, ada apa?"

 _"_ _Hyung, tolong aku"_ suara Jungkook terdengar panik di sebrang. Hoseok bingung. Apakah Jungkook dirampok?

"Kau kenapa? ada masalah di sekolah?" Hoseok bertanya dengan nada setenang mungkin.

 _"_ _Hyung, hyung, rumah sakit. Tolong"_ disebrang telepon Jungkook sudah tidak jelas berbicara, dia terdengar terisak dan gugup diikuti rasa takut berlebihan. Seketika Hoseok melemas. Bahkan sebelum Jungkook menyebutkan namanya, Hoseok tahu berhubungan dengan siapa telepon disebrang

"Aku akan mengubungi rumah sakit tempat Tae di rawat. Kau tunggu disana. Hyung juga akan datang ke sekolahmu sekarang" Hoseok berusaha setenang mungkin saat berbicara dnegan Jungkook di telpon. Dia tahu jika dia ikut panik atau menunjukan kepanikannya pada Jungkook. Itu justru berbahaya, Jungkook bisa mati pingsan saking gugupnya. Dia sedikitnya harus menyalurkan kekuatannya pada adiknya yang terkadang masih sangat labil dan bodoh itu.

Saat Hoseok hendak berlari keluar cafe, Jimin mencegahnya dan berkata

"Ayok, kita urus berdua. Aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan secepatnya. Mungkin hal ini berhubungan juga dengan apa yang akan aku sampaikan padamu tadi Hoseok-ssi" dan yang Hoseok lihat adalah, raut wajah lelah, kecewa dan putus asa dari Jimin, bukan wajah arogan so tampan yang tadi dia tunjukan saat mereka dalam perseteruan tanpa bahasa.

* * *

Hoseok sudah tahu, pada akhirnya memang cepat atau lambat dia akan mengalami yang seperti ini. Hal-hal yang selalu dia tepis sejak satu minggu lalu. Selalu dia acuhkan mengenai fakta yang pasti terjadi menyangkut keadaan kekasih hatinya yang kini sedang diambang batas antara tidur dan pingsan. Tergolek lemah dengan kulit sepucat mayat. Mengenai mengapa dia selalu menolak kenyataan tentu saja semua berangkat dari perasaan manis yang tumpah ruah di hatinya. Hoseok hanya tertegun. Disampingnya Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mungkin dia sedang menahan tangis? Mungkin dia sedang menahan lelah? Atau mungkin dia justru sedang berdoa? Hal yang dari tadi di hindari Hoseok sejak dirinya sampai di rumah sakit tempat Taehyung terbaring tanpa sekalipun membuka matanya.

Niatanya, Hoseok dan Jimin memang akan menyusul ke sekolah Jungkook, namun lima menit kemudian Jungkook mengirim pesan singkat yang menyatakan bahwa mereka telah membawa Taehyung ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk diberikan perawatan. Dan disinilah Hoseok, duduk bersampingan dengan adiknya, Jung Jungkook yang sejak Hoseok datang tidak mengeluarkan satu patah pun dari mulutnya. Hoseok pun sama, tidak berniat bertanya atau sekadar basa-basi ringan. Otaknya berkabut, hatinya berdenyut. Rasa sakit dan takut bergelayut manja seolah memberi jeda untuk mereka saling melempar kata. Yang mereka lakukan saat ini hanya saling melihat sesaat. Berkomunikasi tanpa bahasa, hanya melalui ikatan batin saudara. Jungkook takut dan bingung, sedangkan Hoseok mengerti bagaimana bertindak dalam situasi.

Mereka berdua sedang menunggu Jimin yang sedang mengurus administrasi kepindahan Taehyung ke rumah sakit tempat biasa dia di rawat. Tak ada yang menghubungi Seok Jin yang bertindak sebagai Hyung dari bocah yang sekarang sedang menjadi sengketa antara maut dan dunia, terbaring lemah diatas ranjang basa rumah sakit yang selalu putih bersih. Tiga pria tersebut, entah bagaimana berusaha memonopoli si pesakit, bahkan dari kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Jimin menghampiri mereka berdua dengan selembar kertas ditangan. Menghampiri Hoseok untuk meminta tanda-tangan sebagai wali saat ini. Bukan kendala memang, sejak Taehyung memutuskan tinggal bersama Hoseok di kediaman keluarga Jung, hak wali sebagai penjamin dari rumah sakit bukan lagi atas nama Kim Seok Jin, tapi berubah menjadi Jung Hoseok.

"Ini, tanda tangani lah, dua jam lagi kita bisa memindahkannya" Jimin menyerahkan lembaran tersebut kepada Hoseok yang segera menerimanya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung membubuhkan tanda-tangannya di kolom yang disediakan. Jungkook hanya menatap mereka berdua sekilas. Ini juga pertama kalinya Jungkook dan Jimin bertemu.

"Adikmu?" Jimin bertanya pada Hoseok yang hanya membalas dengan anggukan tanpa berniat mengenalkan mereka lebih detail.

"Aku Jimin. Park Jimin. Dokter pribadi Taehyung" Jimin mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook bermaksud mengajak Jungkook berkenalan.

"Mantan. lebih tepatnya mantan dokter" Hoseok berseru tanpa menoleh pada mereka berdua. Jungkook yang sedang mengasurkan tangannya pada Jimin mengambang sesat menanggapi ucapan yang dilontarkan abangnya tersebut. Dia ingat sebuah cerita yang dilontarkan oleh Taehyung suatu hari saat mereka mulai dekat untuk bisa saling berbagi cerita. Jika si dokter, berarti ini adalah dokter yang menjadi cinta pertama Taehyung. Jungkook kemudian memicingkan matanya. Menilai dengan teliti Park Jimin yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jungkook, Jung Jungkook" seru Jungkook pada akhirnya sambil mengasurkan tangan kanannya untuk membalas uluran tangan Jimin dihadapannya. Jimin tersenyum lembut. Menunjukan ketulusannya pada Jungkook yang masih terlihat menilai ke arah Jimin. Saat mereka asik saling menilai diri masing-masing seorang perawat menghampiri mereka bertiga untuk memberikan ijin perihal pemindahan Taehyung ke rumah sakit tempat biasa dia di rawat.

Sejak mendengar ucapan perawat tersebut, Hoseok segera berlari ke ruangan tempat Taehyung berbaring. Dengan sigap Hoseok memeriksa keadaan Taehyung dan mengusap lembut wajah Taehyung yang sudah tampak sedikit berwarna, pertanada bahwa aliran darahnya telah kembali stabil.

* * *

Dua hari sejak Taehyung pingsan di perpustakaan tempo hari, Hoseok masih setia menemani Taehyung sejak mulai dibuka jam besuk hingga jam besuk kembali di tutup. Dia bahkan sudah lupa arah jalan ke gereja, baginya secara literal tempat Taehyung berbaring sekarang sudah merupakan gereja. Beberapa patung Tuhan sengaja Hoseok bawa untuk dia pajang di kamar tempat Taehyung di rawat. Namun yang menyedihkan adalah sudah 48 jam terhitung, tapi kelopak mata Taehyung yang terpejam belum juga menampakan diri untuk terbuka. Sempat muncul dalam pikirannya, apakah mungkin Taehyung pura-pura tertidur lagi? Seperti dulu? Saat bocah itu hendak menerjunkan diri dari lantai 56 gedung Rumah Sakit tersebut.

Seok Jin tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hoseok, hanya yang berbeda sekarang adalah setiap sore hari hingga menjelang malam dia akan pergi untuk mengajar. Mempercayaan Taehyung untuk di jaga oleh Hoseok. Jungkook menjenguk Taehyung layaknnya kawan karib, meskipun tidak setiap saat berada disisi Taehyung tapi dia rajin mengirim pesan singkat kepada Hoseok untuk menanyakan kabar keadaan Taehyung. Begitupun Hoseok dia terbilang rajin mengabari Jungkook tentang keadaan Taehyung. Dia juga sempat beberapa kali menyuruh Jungkook untuk bertandang ke gereja, memohon do'a pada Tuhan Bapa dan Maria untuk memberi pertolongan pada Taehyung. Bagaimana pun, apapun pilihan Hoseok, Tuhan tetap ada disudut kecil hartinya.

"Kau sudah tahu diagnosis yang diberikan dokter Han pada Taehyung?" suara Jimin menyadarkan Hosoek dari do'a pagi harinya. Memberikan kopi kalengan yang dia bawa dari mesin penjual minuman instan di ujung lorong yang kamarnya digunakan oleh Taehyung berbaring. Hoseok menerima kopi tersebut, tersenyum kecut menanggapi pertanyaan yang di lontarakan Jimin barusan.

"Dua hari lalu, saat kita bertingkah kekanakan, bukankah itu yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Hoseok justru balik bertanya. Menggoyakan kaleng kopi yang masih hangat tersebut ditangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa waktu itu aku marah sekali" Jimin tersenyum, menanggapi pertanyaan Hoseok. Keduanya sama-sama tahu bahwa hal yang tempo hari terjadi adalah tingkah bodoh yang tidak ingin mereka ulangi kembali, dalam sudut kecil hati mereka berdua. Mereka melihat, bersama adalah yang terbaik untuk melindungi Taehyung.

"Kira-kira kapan oprasinya akan dilaksanakan?" Hoseok kembali bertanya pada Jimin. Taehyung memang sudah dimasukan untuk jadwal operasi cangkok ginjal di pinggul kirinya, ibunya yang saat ini tengah dipenjara dan menanti vonis pengadilan sudah bersedia untuk mendonorkan salah satu ginjal sehatnya untuk Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri tidak pernah tahu, sejatinya dia memang tidak pernah tahu apa-apa.

"Mungkin minggu depan, sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Seok Jin Hyung" Jimin mendesah diakhir kalimatnya. Dia masih tertegun saat kemarin dokter Han menyampaikan kabar tersebut pada Jimin, mengenai Seok Jin yang sudah setuju untuk oprasi cangkok ginjal antara Taehyung dan ibunya. Padahal yang menjadi masalah terbesar saat ini bukan lagi berada pada pinggul kiri Kim Taehyung, alih-alih organ tubuh, kornea mata Taehyung saat ini telah menjadi sorotan. Mungkin saat dia membuka matanya, sadar dari pingsan panjangnya, Taehyung tidak akan melihat lagi. Jimin tertegun, nafasnya tertahan saat dia mengingat kemungkinan tersebut.

"Aku akan menjadi matanya" Lamunannya ditarik kembali oleh pernyataan Hoseok barusan. Dia menatap Hoseok lekat yang tampak tidak ambil pusing dengan pernyataan yang dia lontarkan barusan. Dia tampak masih asik memutar-mutar kaleng kopi yang sejak lima belas menit lalu di sodorkan Jimin.

"Bukankah kita sudah sama-sama tahu tentang arti Taehyung bagiku?" Hoseok kembali berkata, dia tersenyum menatap Jimin, lekat. Sorot matanya menandakan bahwa apa yang baru saja dia lontarakan bukan sebuah isapan jempol semata.

Jimin tersenyum kecil menanggapi pernyataan Hoseok barusan. Dalam sudut kecil hatinya, dia bertanya-tanya, mengapa hal tersebut tidak pernah bisa dia lakukan.

"Kau tahu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu dokter Jimin" jeda, Hoseok menanti tanggapan Jimin mengenai pernyataan yang barusan dilontarkannya. Hanya ada kerlingan mata sesaat yang Jimin sampaikan.

"Kenapa dulu, kau juga ikut-ikutan menyakitinya?" Hoseok bertanya. Tanpa melihat ke arah Jimin yang sedetik sempat terdiam. Menelusuri sebuah makna dibalik pertanyaan Hoseok barusan.

"Aku ingin tahu, apakah pertanyaan tersebut kau ajukan untuk meminta persetujuanku? Mungkin persetujuan terkait hubungan kalian" Jimin balik bertanya, nadanya santai tanpa emosi berlebihan. Raut wajahnya tidak menunjukan emosi berlebihan, namun justru nampak tenang dan bersahabat.

"Mungkin" jawab Hoseok singkat.

"Mungkin dulu aku tidak tahu betapa berharganya seseorang. Mungkin dulu aku terlalu egois untuk sekedar menimbang rasa sakit yang aku hantarkan pada kepingan gelas pecah. Mungkin dulu aku terlalu kekanakan untuk sekadar memberikannya sedikit celah kebahagian" jeda, Jimin menenggak kaleng kopi digenggamannya. Hoseok masih tampak menunggu kelanjutan yang akan dilontarkan Jimin segera

"Jadi yah, begitu saja. Aku terlalu egois dan penakut. Pada akhirnya aku memilih jalan aman yang mudah, tapi berakhir dengan rasa hampa dan sakit yang menjalar. Kau tahu? Setelahnya, setelah Taehyung tak pernah lagi mau melihat ke arahku, itu terasa seperti kau lebih baik di rajam ribuan belati. Melihatnya yang rapuh, kemudian lebih rapuh dan kau tidak bisa menolongnya, benar-benar siksaan terbesar. Kemudian Yoongi Noona kembali, dan semuanya semakin kacau saat Tuan Kim meninggal dan Nyonya Kim harus mendekam dipenjara. Ku rasa yang telah aku lakukan padanya adalah memberi racun, bukan menyembuhkan" Jimin tersenyum masam, raut wajahnya menampilkan penyesalan, tampak lega telah menggelontorkan apa yang telah menjadi duri dalam paru-parunya. Yang membuatnya selalu sesak dan tampak seolah terpenjara dalam cangkang.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Hoseok meragu, bertanya. Tapi dia harus. Taehyung baginya memang bukan hanya seorang pemuda yang sakit dan perlu pertolongan orang baik, atau seorang kekasih yang sedang sekarat. Lebih dari itu Taehyung adalah aliran air yang menyejukan, sebuah fakta yang mengalir dalam frosa. Ketika orang lain hanya bergumam tentang insting manusia dalam cinta, definisi Taehyung bagi Hoseok bukan hanya sekedar itu, lebih, dia tak terhitung dalam aliran darah, tak terjamah dalam detak jantung, bahkan Taehyung adalah bilangan tak terhingga, definisi tanpa warna, titik tanpa noda. Tampak bersih namun berlubang. Taehyung bukanlah sebuah definisi bagi Hoseok, tapi Taehyung adalah wujud itu sendiri. Sebuah bentuk tak beraga yang tak terjamah dalam palung hatinya.

Maka, jika memang benar Jimin pada akhirnya jatuh cinta, bukan tidak mungkin bagi Hoseok untuk mengalah, bukan perkara dia lemah atau berkorban. Tapi sesuatu yang dia puja dan tak berdefinisi maka dia tak berhak untuk mendominasi. Bukan tentang siapa yang kalah, tapi ini tentang memberi kebahagian pada apa yang kau puja dan pada sesuatu yang berhak.

Di lain sisi. Jimin tersenyum. Menatap Hoseok dalam yang masih terbelit dalam pikirannya yang agak kacau tentang cinta dan mencinta. Memuja dan dipuja. Bahkan sampai pada titik memberi dan memaksa.

"Hyung. Kebenanya adalah seperti ini, Yoongi Noona adalah cinta. Taehyung adalah sayang. Aku jatuh cinta pada Yoongi noona, dulu. Saat ini. Bahkan besok. Dan selamanya. Pada Tae, aku menyayanginya tampak seperti sedarah bagiku. Mungkin juga terbumbu rasa bersalah. Dia pria aku pria. Bukan maksud menyalahkan hubungan seperti itu, aku terbuka dengan semuanya. Ku rasa kau berhak membuatnya bahagia. Aku menyayanginya tidak sebagai pria. Kau yang lebih berhak disampingnya sebagai sosok pria. Bukan aku. Percayalah." Jimin menepuk pelan bahu Hoseok yang tampak tegang. Dia tertegun dengan selontaran kalimat yang dikirimkan Jimin barusan.

"lalu, mengapa kau.." belum selesai pertanyaan yang hendak Hoseok ajukan, Jimin malah memangkasnya lebih dulu dibalik senyumannya yang tampak tulus

"aku hanya kesal, mengapa aku tidak bisa sejantan dirimu. Mungkin memang sifat dasar pria" tampak acuh. Jimin menenggak kembali sisa kopi di tangannya. Hoseok masih tertegun dengan semua jawaban yang dilontarakan Jimin barusan.

"oh iya, Hyung. Mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu Hyung. Bukankah kau lebih tua dari ku?" Jimin tersenyum tulus ke arah Hoseok. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan kurva melengkung tulus pula dari bibirnya. Keduanya berdamai. Dari sepercik kisah kekanakan.

Dibalik dinding kiri, tampak seorang perempuan dengan dres putih selutut dibalut jaket hitam. Menggengam erat cincin perak dijari manisnya. Tersenyum demi mendengar untaian kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Jimin yang menyebut namanya.

"Jimin-ah, terima kasih"

* * *

"Hyung, bukankah itu justru akan berbahaya untuk Tae" Namjoon berujar pelan dibalik kemudi. Dia menahan nada bicaranya selembut mungkin pada kekasihnya Kim Seok Jin yang tampak lebih kacau dari dua hari lalu. Seok Jin sudah tampak seperti tidak pernah memejamkan matanya sama sekali. Bukan hanya lelah fisik, tapi pikirannya pun diaduk paksa. Kondisi Taehyung saat ini bukan lagi kondisi yang bisa ditanggung hanya dengan jarum suntik, selang infus dan beragai butir obat yang setiap hari harus ditelannya.

Mungkin, bahkan keajiban pun terlalu sulit menyapa Kim Taehyung. Seok Jin mendesah. Namjoon disampingnya sama gusarnya

"Aku tidak tahu namjoon-ah. Bahkan dia sudah tidak sadar sejak pingsannya tempo hari" mengusap wajahnya kasar. Seok Jin benar-benar terlihat kacau. Namjoon buru-buru menepikan mobilnya. Keadaan seperti ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengemudi.

"Hyung, kau dengarkan apa yang dikatakan dokter Han, bahkan meskipun operasi ginjalnya lancar, kerusakan di organ lainnya tidak bisa diselamatkan. Operasi ginjal hanya akan memperburuk keadaan Taehyung dikemudian hari" Namjoon mengelus pelan bahu Seok Jin yang bergetar. Dia tahu, pemuda yang lebih tua tersebut tengah berusaha menahan tangisnya. Menunduk dalam menghindar kontak mata langsung dengannya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Diam tanpa melakukan apapun?" Suara Seok Jin bergetar. Sekuat tenaga dia tahan isakannya. Ini bukan saatnya dia bermanja menangis dipelukan kekasihnya. Adiknya sedang diambang batas, tergolek lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Seok Jin tidak mau lagi hanya berpangku tangan. Apapun akan dia lakukan selama Taehyung bisa kembali membuka matanya

"Hyung, jika kau memberikan satu ginjalmu, dan ibu mu juga. Apa itu benar ? Terlebih kau juga berniat menyumbangkan Kornea matamu? Kau berniat mati? Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Taehyung saat tahu semuanya. Taehyung akan sangat sedih" namjoon mendesah dia memang tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Seok Jin. Namjoon menemukan formulir yang baru saja dia temukan tadi di dalam tas Kim Seok Jin. Siang tadi setelah mengantarkan Seok Jin ketempat mengajarnya dan kembali ke kediaman Seok Jin berniat untuk membereskan kekacauan yang mereka lakukan semalam. Seok Jin mengamuk histeris setelah mendengar hasil pemeriksaan Taehyung. Seok Jin kalap, menghancurkan hampir seisi rumah, beruntung Namjoon datang sebelum Seok Jin sempat membakar rumahnya sendiri. Formulir tersebut berisi pendonoran organ tubuh atas nama Kim Seok Jin, bahkan hingga ke sum-sum tulang belakang. Donor ditujukan kepada pasien Kim Taehyung.

Dengan kata lain, Kim Seok Jin memlih mati demi adiknya.

Membaca semuanya, Namjoon marah. Dia kesal. Bukan hanya kenyataan bahwa Seok Jin tidak percaya dengan perjuangan Taehyung untuk hidup, serta betapa Taehyung membutuhkan sosok Kim Seok Jin disampingnya kelak, hal ini pun menyangkut perasaanya. Bagaimana bisa, dengan mudahnya Seok Jin tidak mempertimbangkan dirinya sebagai seorang kekasih sebelum mengambil keputusan untuk meninggalkan dunia.

Bukan hanya Seok Jin yang lelah, Namjoon pun sudah sangat lelah dengan semua yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Namjoon-ah, aku harus bagaimana?" tangisan Seok Jin seketika itu membuncah, air mata yang dia tahan selama ini keluar juga. Namjoon memeluknya mengirimkan kehangatan yang dia pun sebenarnya memerlukannya. Dia hanya memeluk Seok Jin, tanpa berniat memberi ungkapan atau berkata-kata memabukan. Seperti itu, hanya diam.

Tak perlu melarang dengan sebuah ungkapan, bagi Kim Namjoon yang terpenting adalah surat dan formulir tersebut, yang saat ini berada di saku jaketnya. Besok akan dia leburkan menjadi abu dalam perapian.

* * *

Hoseok sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel kamar mandi tempat tempat Taehyung di rawat. Dia memnadang cermin yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Memantulkan wajahnya yang tampak lusuh, lingkarang hitam di bawah matanya tampak luas dan jelas. Hasil dari keangkuhannya yang selalu memilih membuka mata, alih-alih terlelap ketika malam menjelang.

 _"_ _Hyung, aku paling suka bagian ini di wajahmu" mengusap mata Hoseok yang tertutup di pahanya. Ini adalah pagi terindah bagi Hoseok, tertidur bersama orang paling terpenting di hidupmu. Hoseok tersenyum, membuka matanya dan langsung bersitatap dengan bola mata hitam milik Taehyung_

 _"_ _Hanya itu? Kau hanya jatuh cinta pada mata ku saja" pura-pura merajuk. Nadanya tampak kesal. Taehyung di hadapannya gelagapan. Mendengar balasan yang keluar dari mulut Hoseok atas gombalannya barusan, dia menganggap gombalannya tidak bersambut gayung, justru malah menimbulkan kekacauan._

 _"_ _bu-bukan begitu Hyung, aku- aa-aku maksudku.." omongannya terhenti ketika bibirnya dikecup pelan oleh Hosoek, hanya sekilas, setelahnya pria tersebut tersenyum menatap Taehyung yang nampak kaget dan kebingungan._

 _"_ _Ya Tuhan, Aku gemas sekali padamu" Hoseok mencubit pelan kedua pipi Taehyung. Gemas dengan wajah yang polos khas anak-anak yang ditujukan Taehyung padanya_

Hoseok tersenyum. Bayangan barusan melintas begitu saja dalam bahagianya yang hanya melintas sesaat dalam kehidupannya beberapa hari lalu. Mengusap wajahnya pelan, Hoseok kembali tertegun memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin

 _"_ _Hyung, aku tidak tahu bahwa dunia sangat indah, bahkan saat malam hari" Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di samping Hoseok yang sejak tadi asik memandangi gelombang pantai yang mengalun pelan, dilangit tampak menggantung titik-titik cahaya yang bertebaran bagai onggokan lampu kota yang berbaris tenang. Langit malam itu menampilkan wujud terindahnya. Air laut yang bergelombang tenang, bersuara memecah pantai, pasir yang lembut di bawah pijakannya, dan gumpalan gelap awan dengan taburan bintang disisi-sisinya. Hoseok pikir semur hidupnya, pemandangan malam seperti ini, baru pertama kali dia dapatkan._

 _Taehyung disampingnya, merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Hoseok, mencari kehangatan. Berbagi selimut berdua. Hoseok memeluk pinggang Taehyung. Menarik Taehyung agar merasa lebih nyaman. Tersenyum menikmati betapa indahnya malam yang mereka dapatkan berdua._

 _"_ _Aku ingin terus bisa melihat yang indah-indah Hyung" Taehyung tertawa menempelkan kepalanya ke bahu Hoseok yang ikutan tertawa mendengar pernyataan barusan_

 _"_ _Tentu saja, kita akan selalu melihat hal yang indah bersama. Berdua saja. Kau dan aku Taehyung-ah" Hoseok berbisik pelan ke telinga Taehyung._

 _"_ _Hyung berjanjilah, meskipun jika aku tidak bisa., kau harus tetap bahagia dan melihat hal indah untuk ku"_

Hoseok tertegun. Ingatan barusan menyadarkannya tentang sebuah fakta yang telah dilontarkan Taehyung jauh sebelum dia terbaring menutup mata diatas kasur pasien rumah sakit saat ini. Hoseok sadar, satu hal Pada akhirnya bukan mereka yang menyembunyikan kenyataan dari Taehyung. Tapi Taehyunglah yang telah bersembunyi selama ini. Pura-pura. Anak itu penuh dengan pura-pura.

Dengan gontai, Hoseok keluar kamar mandi, berdiri di sisi ranjang kiri Taehyung. Menatapnya. Wajah Hoseok tanpa ekspresi. Hanya mentapanya dalam jangka hitungan menit. Tak ada satu pun suara yang dia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Hingga pada satu titik, dia tersenyum masam, matanya beralih menatap patung salib dan ibu suci yang bertengger di meja samping tempat Taehyung berbaring.

"Jika kau setega itu padanya, maka jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan penghormatan lagi dari ku" Hoseok tersenyum sinis. Masih menatap dua patung Tuhan kecil di meja tersebut.

"Bahkan kau bermain-main dengan seorang anak yang bersikap tenang saat kau menyakitinya. Cih, aku terlalu bodoh. Berlama-lama membaca rosario, memuja mu dengan taat. Aku telah menyia-nyiakan waktu ku hanya untuk hal egois seperti Mu. Memuakan" dengan sigap. Diangkatnya kedua patung tersebut dari meja. Berjalan cepat. Patung salib dan Maria di genggamnya dia bawa, lalu membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah di luar kamar.

"Setelah ini. Kau benar-benar kehilangan rasa hormat ku" Hoseok kembali ke kamar Taehyung. Semunya berubah, Tersenyum sendu. Menatap pemuda yang masih terbaring lemah di kasurnya. Hanya Suara penghitung detak jantung yang menyambut Hoseok dalam heningnya suasana kamar tersebut.

* * *

Besoknya Hoseok bergegas pulang ke rumah, banyak hal yang akan dia sampaikan kepada orangtuanya. Perilah jalan hidupnya yang telah berubah, dia telah memutuskan, bukan saatnya dia takut. Sejak kecil, Hoseok tipe yang berpendirian kuat, tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu dalam jangka setengah-setengah. Jika dia menginginkan satu hal, dia mendapatkannya secara utuh. Dia tahu konsekuensi, dia tahu perihal ganjaran. Gereja selalu mengajarkannya tentang kasih-sayang, menghargai. Namun dibalik itu semua dia tak pernah bertahan dalam Ayat Terdalam al kitab yang paling dalam. Apa yang dia percayai, apa yang dia baca hanya ayat-ayat kasih di dalam injil sesuai titah pendeta yang berkhotbah setiap minggu.

Ajaran tentang penghargaan, kasih sayang dan betapa suci Tuhan Yesus yang diturunkan ke bumi melalui perut perawan Maria. Dia tidak pernah menyentuh titik Yohanes bagian ayat 3:14. Titik terlucu perbincangan tentang surga. Hoseok tersenyum mengingatnya. Sebodoh itu dirinya, mengejar apa selama ini hingga dia terkantuk-kantuk membaca apa yang dititah untuk baca, tanpa melihat secara keseluruhan. Hoseok mentertawakan kebodohannya.

Di rumahnya, dia terduduk, dihadapannya Tuan Jung sedang meminum cangkir kopi paginya beserta roti bakar sebagai menu sarapannya. Terlalu sederhana karena Nyonya Jung sedang bersedih hatinya perihal kondisi Taehyung yang tak juga membaik, pun begitu di tambah melihat kondisi anak pertamanya yang tampak tak terawat. Nyonya Jung semakin gusar.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan hal penting pada kalian" Hoseok membuka mulutnya. Pandangannya tampak lurus. Matanya menyiratkan kesungguhan dan keyakinan atas keputusan yang telah dia buat. Nyonya Jung yang sedang sibuk dengan piring-piring cucian, segera bergabung dengan ayah-anak tersebut di meja makan. Duduk di kursi samping yang di duduki Tuan Jung yang kini atensinya telah beralih sepenuhnya kepada Hoseok. Meninggalakn koran pagi yang kini terlipat rapih diatas meja, disamping cangkir kopinya.

"Katakan saja. Apakah ini menyangkut Taehyung? Dia baik-baik saja" nada suara Nyonya Jung terdengar khawatir. Matanya tampak menuntut jawaban segera. Sebulan tinggal bersama, jiwa keibuan nyonya Jung terhadap Taehyung sudah tumbuh sedemkian rupa, belum lagi mengingat betapa miris kisah hidup Taehyung, semakin menambah simpati yang berbuah rasa sayang terhadap Kim Taehyung yang di rasakan oleh Nyonya Jung.

"Ya ini menyangkut Taehyung. Tapi dengarkan dulu apa yang ingin aku katakan. Jangan di sanggah sebelum aku selesai bicara" Hoseok menarik nafasnya.

"Percayalah, aku pun merasa sulit untuk mengungkapkannya" kemudian dengan tenang, Hoseok menatap kedua orangtua yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Ayah, Ibu. Aku sudah punya kekasih. Dan jika waktu berkenan aku akan menikahinya secepatnya. Meskipun dia masih sangat muda" jeda. Nyonya Jung tampak menahan nafasnya. Terselip binar bahagia di wajah tuanya. Pun begitu dengan Tuan Jung yang kini tampak tersenyum sendu, berpikir bahwa anak pertamanya akhirnya menemukan rumah baru untuk kehidupan panjangnya.

"Dan dia adalah Kim Taehyung yang saat ini masih belum sadarkan diri di rumah sakit" tegas dan cepat. Setelah kalimat barusan, Hoseok tampak tenang. Setengah beban yang dia pikul terangkat. Dia tidak akan berpikir dua lagi mengenai reaksi apa yang akan diberikan kedua orangtuanya setelah mengetahui keadaanya saat ini.

Dia berbalik. Berdiri. Menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Tanpa sedikit pun menoleh pada dua suami istri yang masih tertegun tak percaya, setelah mendengar pengakuan spontan dari anak lelaki pertama mereka.

Dan di balik pintu kamar satunya, dengan seragam sekolah lengkap. Jungkook yang tertegun, dia tidak menguping, hanya saja rumahnya terlalu sunyi. Jadi perbincangan seperti itu telah disampaikan oleh udara menuju telinganya. Terduduk dilantai, di balik pintu kamarnya. Jungkook tersenyum getir

"Pada akhinya, meskipun aku yang pertama. Selalu hyung yang mendapatknnya"

* * *

Orang-orang jatuh cinta pada dua sisi. Berpikir bahwa cinta adalah sebuah anugrah maha besar yang dikirm Tuhan dengan bulu-bulu angsa bagai beledu berdawai. Orang-orang bilang, cinta memiliki definisi keindahan, dan juga sebaliknya, keindahan memiliki definisi dari cinta.

Lalu bagaimana? Sebuah kisah cinta yang berakhir tragedi. Romeo – Juliet dalam karya tangan Shakespeare, Laila – Majnun yang membuat siapa saja menangis terharu dan tersedu merasakan sakit tentang kisah cinta dua sejoli yang tak bertemu takdir atau justru mereka di pisah takdir?

Banyak kisah cinta yang ujarnya berdefinisi keindahan justru melahirkan berbagai tragedi, Troya pun bukan satu nama yang berdaulat dalam kebahagian atas nama Cinta.

Pada akhirnya sebuah definisi hanya untuk satu kalangan, kaum mayoritas yang tengah digandrungi warna merah jambu, sedangkan bagian tergelap mereka sisipkan jauh ke dalam. Dibiarkan tak nampak karena bisa menjajah hal yang indah.

Jimin dan Yoongi mungkin bisa bahagia tanpa ada kesalahpahaman berkelanjutan, toh tak ada yang bisa menentang perasaan terkasih antara pria dan wanita. Karena mereka, sekali lagi mayoritas. Namun disisi lain, Tak ada yang mengerti dengan rasa sakit yang dikandung baik oleh Namjoon maupun Seok Jin. Bukan hanya terbatas pada tekanan dan cibiran orang sekitar, Tuhan mempermainkan mereka dengan pilihan hidup dan kematian. Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook, adalah sebuah frosa ketidak-adilan sesungguhnya, dalam kungkungan normalitas maupun mayoritas. Pilihan menjadi minor bukan terbangun sejak lama. Jika memang apa yang meraka pilih telah berlandas cinta, dengan segala definisi indah yang terang

Lalu kenapa? Sekali lagi yang mereka temukan justru serupa kisah Laila-Majnun di era pertengahan?

Pada Akhinya, Hoseok kehilangan kemampuannya untuk percaya, setelah terlalu lelah di gempur rasa sakit dan kenyataan yang dilihatnya.

* * *

"Kim Seok Jin-si, kemungkinan Taehyung bisa melihat lagi hanya sepuluh peresen. Jaringan sel yang rusak sudah terlalu banyak. Ku rasa oprasi donor ginjal pun tidak bisa dilakukan dalam waktu dekat. Tekanan darahnya tidak stabil" Seok Jin masih terpaku di lorong rumah sakit, Namjoon sedang berbincang dengan bagian admisnistrasi. Kalimat barusan dia dapatkan setelah bertemu dengan Dokter Han. Seok Jin lelah, Taehyung di hari ketiga belum juga membaik, ditambah diagnosis dokter barusan, semakin memperkalut pemikirannya.

Dia butuh bertahan, mengingat Namjoon yang selalu bersedia di sampingnya, dia juga harus bersama Taehyung hingga akhir. Operasi Tidak mungkin dilakukan dalam waktu dekat. Lalu bagaimana cara Seok Jin menyelamatkan Taehyungnya?

Satu orang terlintas dalam benaknya. Seketika Seok Jin segera mengambil handphone nya di balik saku mantelnya, menelpon orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Yang dia percaya bisa memberi sedikit kekuatan untuk Taehyungnya

Begitu sambungan telepon diangkat. Seok Jin brebicara dalam sisa suaranya yang bergetar menahan tangis

"Hoseok-ah, tolong. Selamatkan Taehyung. Tolong aku. Bantu aku menyelamtkan dia. Aku takut tidak mampu Hoseok-ah. Tolong selamatkan adikku" dan sambungan telepon pun terputus setelahnya, tanpa jawaban apapun dari sebrang sana.

Seok Jin menangis tersedu. Dilemparnya telpon tersebut ke sembarang arah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Special thanks for Shinna yang terlalu imut.

Terima kasih pada kalian yang masih setia membaca ff ini meskipun sekarang apdetnya terlalu sering telat. Mohon maaf. Writer block menghantam begitu saja.

Tidak ada catatan panjang apapun. Jika ada yang tidak mengerti tanyakan saja di kolom review atau bisa di PM. Saya akan jawab dengan senang hati. Saya masih dan selalu mencintai kalian. Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan review komentar baik dan buruk saya terima dengan lapang dada :)

# Yohanes 3:14 adalah salah satu ayat di injil yang agak rancu tentang penjelasan siapa yang berhak kembali ke surga.

Bisa kalian cek jika tidak percaya. Terima kasih.

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan dengan isi tulisan saya. Saya juga ingatkan sekali lagi saya tidak bermaksud menyesatkan dalam ff ini. Ini murni buah pikir saya, murni apresiasi saya atas kecintaan saya terhadap berbagai agama dan kuasa Tuhan. Murni atas kecintaan saya terhadap menulis. Mohon maaf juga jika tulisan saya tidak sebagus itu untuk di baca. Saya hanya pemula yang masih perlu sekali banyak belajar. Mohon maaf jika ada yang tersinggung dengan kata-kata atau kalimat yang tertuang dalam fanfic ini. Semoga kalian dengan lapang dada memaafkan saya.

Oh saya mau recomendasi buku jika kalian merasa sepemikiran atau tidak sepemikiran dengan saya mengenai hal-hal yang saya tuangkan dalam fanfic ini (toh tidak ada ruginya membaca :0 )

1\. Sejarah Tuhan – kelly armestrong

2\. The seven habit of highly effective teens – Sean Covey

3\. Sophie world

4\. Deep, Down, Dark – Hector Tobara


End file.
